DRAGONSWAN
by lee eun san
Summary: Huang zi tao adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir universitas seoul fakultas ilmu arkeologi. untuk tugas akhirnya ia akan meneliti sebuah permadani kuno yang sangat misterius. bagaimana jadinya bila tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria tampan yang berhubungan dengan benda yang sedang ia teliti. seorang pria yang hanya dengan memandang wajahnya sanggup meembuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* and the others...

Hhoollaaa…#teriak pake toa masjid!

Sekian lama mikir pingin buat ff dengan main cast para member exo akhirnnya niat aku kesampaian juga.

Ini ff pertama aku dengan cast mereka, semoga pada suka deh.

Aku kepikiran buat bikin ff ini abis aku baca novel karyanya Sherlyn Kenyon.

Sumpah pas baca yang kebayang di otak yang main di novel itu anak-anak exo, jadi akhirnya aku bikin versi aku deh..

Dibilang remake juga aku gak gitu yakin soalnya aku sendiri suka benget melencong dari pakem alur,, di bilang terispirasi nanti takutnya ada yang bilang aku plagiat karya orang,,

Hhhmm,, terserah deh mau dibilang apa.

Pokoknya ide bikin ff ini muncul abis aku baca novel itu. Terserah kalian mau bilang gimana.

Well,, udah ah cuap-cuapnya mari kita mulai ini cerita..

Check this one out…!

Chapter 1

Seoul historical museum

Hari sudah menjelang malam namun masih ada dua gadis cantik yang betah duduk berlama-lama di tengah tumpukan buku di museum seoul hari ini. Salah satu gadis manis itu berambut hitam arang bernama Huang zi tao atau biasa di panggil tao oleh teman-temannya.

"baby tao,, kau mau sampai kapan disini,eoh..?" Tanya seorang temanya yang tak kalah imut dengannya.

Tao yang sedari tadi asik dengan laptop hitamnnya mendongak memandang orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"entahlah,, baekkie onnie,, aku masih harus menyelasaikan ini semua,, othoke,,?" katanya dengan wajah memelas.

"hhh,, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang,, chanyeol sudah menjemputku di depan, kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal,eoh?" Tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu.

Tao mengangguk mantap. "ne,, gwaenchana, onnie,, sudah sana pulang, aku tak mau tiang listrik autismu itu marah-marah padaku karena aku menahan kekasihnya." Kata tao sambil terkikik kecil

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "tsskk,, dia tidak autis tau! Ahh, sudahlah,, aku pulang sekarang ne. jangan bicara pada orang asing, jangan menerima makanan dari orang asing jang,,,,"

"ne, ne,, arrachi eonnie. Aku sudah hafal semua yang akan kau ucapkan padaku. Memangnya aku ini anak TK,eoh!" kesal tao sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

"hhh,, baiklah,, baiklah,, aku pulang ne,, " kata baekhyun. Setelah memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas merahnya, baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan tao sendiri dengan semua tugasnya.

Setelah kepergian baekhyun, tao kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sempat sediki tertunda. Tao adalah seorang mahasiwi tingkat akhir di fakultas Arkeologi universitas korea. Untuk bahan tesisnya dia akan meneliti sebuah permadani kuno yang sangat misterius sebab tak ada satupun dari pihak musium maupun sejarahwan yang mampu menguak asal-muasal benda cantik nan bersejarah itu.

"kira-kira dari mana ya asal permadani cantik ini..?" kata tao sediri.

Dia kembali mengamati permadani berwarna merah maroon itu lebih. Dia begitu terpesona oleh corak dari permadani bergambar seekor naga besar yang tengah bertarung dengan seorang kesatria berbaju zirah mengkilap. Kesatria itu mengacngkan pedangnya kehadapan sang naga seolah ia menantang naga itu untuk saling bertarung. Ada juga gambar seorang bayi yang terlahir dimana di antaranya terdapat seekor naga besar dan seorang wanita cantik.

"hhh,, naga itu begitu besar,, kira-kira kesatria itu menang tidak ya? Apa kesatria itu adalah bayi yang lahir ini?" monolognya sendiri.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "tsskk,, susah sekali mengerti maksud gambar-gambar ini. Aaiiggoo,, aku bias gila lama-lama!" katanya sambil memukul kecil kepalanya.

Dia kembali fokus mencari literatur untuk bahan tesisnya lagi. Terhitung sudah satu bulan lebih tao menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bergulat dengan buku-buku kuno nan tebal itu setiap harinya. Dia begitu ingin mengungkapkan semua misteri yang ada di dalam permadani cantik itu.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 8 tapi tao masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menggelengkan kepanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghilankan pegal yang mendera lehernya tak lupa Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan berkali-kali untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"hhh,, sulit sekali menemukan pembuatmu, cantik. Kurasa orang yang membuatmu enggan di kenali sebab dia tak mau orang lain memaksanya membuat karya lain yang sanggup menandingi kecantikanmu." Katanya sambil mengelus permukaan kaca yang menjadi pelindung permadani itu. Sibuk memandangi permadani yang jadi objek penelitiannya, sampai-sampai tao tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"ehhmm,," dehem orang itu.

Tao yang sedang fokus sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda berparas diatas rata-rata tengah memandang juga permadani itu.

Jujur tao langsung terpesona akan kesempurnaan wajah orang yang ada disampingnya itu. tubuhnya tinggi tao perkirakan tingginya pasti mencapai 190 cm. rambutnya pendek dan berwarna keemasan. Meski hanya terlihat dari samping mata pemuda itu tampak begitu tajam dan indah, hidungnya yang mancung bak pahatan patung porselin karya pematung zaman yunani kuno. Bibirnya merah merekah, tao jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasannya jika bibir itu melumat bibirnya..

Dia menggelengkan kepalnya pelan berusaha menghilangkan fikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja diotaknya.

"tsskk,, kau memikirkan apa bodoh!" rutuknya.

"do you like it?" kata pemuda itu masih tanpa memandang tao.

Mendengar Suara berat nan indah milik pemuda itu membuat tao menjadi sedikit tergagap bodoh.

"ah,, eumm,, ne,,"

Pemuda itu lantas berbalik menatap tao. Jantung tao seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya saat ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya, ya,, dia yakin pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Oh,, tao mimpi apa kau semalam,,

"Why do you like such ancient thing like this?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Tao yang masih dalam mode terpesona hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung karena ia tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"hallo,," kata pemuda itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan tao.

Tao yang sadar langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"ah,, ne,, kau bicara padaku?" katanya bodoh.

"tsskk,, huang zi tao mati saja kau,, tentu saja dia bicara padamu bodoh! Kau fikir siapa lagi yang ada di musium ini selain kau,, aaiisshh,, gadis bodoh,,! Mati saja kau mati,,!" rutuk tao sendiri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah polah tao yang menurutnya lucu. "kau lucu sekali,, " katanya sambil terkekeh pelan

Tao makin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah.

"ttsskk,,!eothoke,,,!" batinnya.

"Well,, I'm Kris, you?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya kedepan tao.

Tao meraih tangan itu malu-malu. "eumm,, tao,, imnida." Kata tao dengan suara bergetar menahan gugup.

"nama yang cantik, secantik dirimu.." kata kris yang langsung membuat hati tao melayang ke nirwana.

"astaga,, dia bilang aku cantik,,, ini bukan mimpi kan,,?" kata tao senang sambil mencubit sendiri pahanya.

"aah,, appo,," rintihnya.

"are you okay?" Tanya kris.

Tao mengangguk "a,, I'm okay. "

"baguslah, kukira kau sakit. Oiya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata kris

Tao memiringkan kepalalanya imut. "memang kau tadi bertanya apa?" jawab tao bingung. Dia nampak berusaha berfikir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kris menyukai tingkah tao yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Jujur selama ini tak ada satupun yang sanggup membuatnya tertegun seperti ini. Dia harus akui gadis cantik di depanya ini begitu menarik.

"kau tidak ingat?" ulang kris

Tao menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"astaga,, gadis ini ingin menggodaku,eoh! Sabar, kris,, sabar,, tujuanmu kesini bukan untuk bercinta dengan manusia,, ingat,, fokus, kris, fokus,," kata kris dalam batin

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "tadi aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau suka pada barang kuno seperti ini?" kata kris.

"ahh,, itu, hehehe,, maaf tadi aku sempat melamun. Aku memang suka dengan barang-barang kuno sejak aku kecil. Entahlah, aku hanya berfikir benda-benda itu menarik. Selain mereka cantik mereka juga punya nilai sejarah yang panjang." Kata tao sambil tersenyum kecil

Jantung kris mendadak berdetak tak karuan. Senyuman tao membuatnya hilang kendali. Diam-diam dia memandang tao intens.

"gadis ini memang bukanlah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui namun entahlah gadis ini punya daya pikat lain yang membuatku tertarik. Wajahnya yang polos makin menambah nilai lebih untuknya.

Lagi-lagi kris memandang tao diam-diam.

"astaga,, dia cantik sekali,," batin kris.

"eum,, lalu kenapa kau memilih di musium sampai selarut ini? Aku yakin kau bukan pengurus musium ini bukan?" Tanya kris berusaha mengalihkan fikirannya sebelum ia berfikir makin jauh.

"ya, memang. Aku sedang meneliti permadani ini sambil mencari literatur dari buku-buku yang aku cari di perpustakaan. Kau sendiri kenapa kesini malam-malam?" Tanya tao balik.

"aku ingin mencuri benda ini." Kata kris enteng sambil menunjuk permadani yang jadi objek pandang mereka berdua.

Tao sedikit tersentak kaget namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "ahahahah,, kau lucu sekali. Bercandamu aneh, kris-ssi." Kata tao

Kris memandang tao "benarkah? Apa aku terdengar bercanda?" jawabnya.

Tawa tao sontak berhenti. "jj,,jadi kau benar-benar ingin mencuri?" gagap tao.

Kali ini giliran kris yang tertawa "hahahahah,, kena kau,,, hahahahah,,"

Tao kesal karena berhasil di bodohi. "tsskk,, dasar!" tanpa sungkan ia memukul lengan kris keras.

"aauuw,,, ahahahhaha,, habis kau terlihat polos sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu." Kata kris sambil masih terkikik

Tao cemberut kesal. "tsskk, terserah kau sajalah." Dia ingin berbalik meninggalkan kris yang membuatnya kesal namun tangan kris lebih dulu mencekalnya pergi.

"mau kemana?" Tanya kris

"menurutmu?" balas tao ketus.

"kau marah padaku?" Tanya kris. Tawanya sudah berhenti sekarang.

"ani,," jawab tao singkat. Ia kembali ingin pergi meninggalkan kris namun tangan kris tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"lepas,," kata tao lagi.

"sorry,, tao. Aku kan hanya bercanda jangan marah,eoh?" kata kris

Tao masih betah cemberut. "oh, ayolah aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tak marah lagi." Kata kris berusha membuat tao tak lagi marah padanya.

"jangan marah ne,," kata kris sambil tersenyum menatap tao.

Mendapat serangan beruntun dari kris akhirnya kekesalan tao luntur juga. Oh ayolah siapa yang tak akan lumer melihat senyum menawan kris. Pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Matanya, senyumnya bahkan harum tubuh kris begitu memabukkan. Berada disamping kris membuat tao sedikit pusing.

"hhh,, baiklah,," kata tao,,

"thanks tao." Jawab kris.

"mau duduk?" tawar tao.

Kris mengangguk. "tentu saja."

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat permadani itu di pajang.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan benda itu?" kata kris sambil menunjuk ke arah permadani.

"entahlah, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sudah tertarik pada benda itu. umurku saat itu baru sepuluh tahun waktu aku pertama kali melihat benda cantik itu. waktu itu appaku mengajakku berrkunjung kemari." Cerita tao.

"benarkah? Berarti sudah lama sekali?" kata kris

Tao mengangguk "ne, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu kurasa."

"kau sedang meneliti benda itu sekarang?" tebak kris.

Tao memandang kris "dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

Kris mengangkat sebuah buku yang bertuliskan sejarah dunia yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di depan mereka. Tao hanya ber "o" ria melihat kris.

"jadi? Sudah sejauh mana penelitainmu?" Tanya kris.

Tao mendesah pelan "hhh,, entahlah,,, aku sudah hampir gila mencari jejak benda itu. kau tahu sudah sebulan lebih aku menacari bukti kesana-kemari tapi aku belum juga bisa memecahkan misteri permadani ini." Keluh tao.

"benarkah? Apa sesulit itu?" Tanya kris nampak antusias.

Tao mengangguk kecil "ne,, hhh,, entahlah. Padahal aku ingin menggunakannya untuk bahan tesisku. Kalau begini entah sampai kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya,, aaiisshh,," kata tao kesal sendiri.

"kalau begitu ganti saja dengan benda yang lain, gampang bukan?" kata kris mencoba memberi saran

Tao memandang kris tajam "tskk,, aku tak mau! Pokoknya aku mau itu!" kata tao kekeh.

"hahahah,, kau ini keras kepala sekali,eoh!" kata kris sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam tao.

Sentuhan lembut kris bak listrik bertegangan tinggi bagi tao. Badannya bergetar hebat saat merasakan tangan halus kris mengusap rambutnya.

Tao diam, dia sungguh menikmati sentuan kris di tubuhnya.

"well,, kau hanya sendiri disii?" Tanya kris

"sebenarnya tadi aku bersama seorang temanku tapi dia sudah pulang duluan karena sudah dijemput kekasihnya." Jawab tao.

"lalu kau? Dimana kekasihmu,eoh? Kenapa dia tidak menemanimu?"

"eh,, eumm,, aku tak punya kekasih." Jawab tao pelan.

Kris membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "what? Benarkah kau tak punya kekasih?" ulang kris

Tao mendengus "ne,, memangnya kenapa kalau akau tak punya, masalah?" balas tao ketus.

Tao memang selalu sensitive tiap kali ada yang membahas tentang statusnya yang masih betah sendiri tanpa kekasih. Eeiitss,, tapi jangan kalian anggap tao tidak menarik,eoh. Meski tak termasuk dalam golongan gadis yang terlalu populer di kampusnya tao juga banyak di sukai oleh sebagian mahasiswa kampusnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuatnya selalu terlihat mencolok diantara puluhan gadis lainnya. Wajah imut dan polosnya juga sering membuat banyak orang begitu terpesona olehnya

".ah,, bukan seperti itu, tapi apa mereka bodoh membiarkan gadis secantikmu begitu saja? Astaga aku tak percaya mereka melewatkan gadis semanis kau tao,," kata kris. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Entahlah berhadapan dengan tao sikap dingin dan tak peduli kris menguap entah kemana.

"kenapa aku bicara begitu padanya? Tsskk,, kris kau terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang menggoda anak gadis,, aaiisshh,,," rurtu kris.

Wajah tao memerah saat mendengar kata-kata kris. Meski bukan kali pertama ada yang mengatakannya cantik tapi kata-kata kris terdengar bereda di telinganya. Kata-kata kris yang tegas dan cederung spontan membuat semua yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat jujur.

"yah,, begitulah,," jawab tao sekenanya.

"uumm,, kau bukan orang sini ne,,?" Tanya tao berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya.

Kris mengangguk singkat.

"lalu? Dari mana kau berasal?" tanyanya lagi

"inggris"

Tao terlihat sumringah " jinjja? Wah kebetulan sekali, aku bertemu dengan seorang inggris." Kata tao heboh.

Kris mengernyit bingung "wae,,? Kau terlihat senag sekali,eoh?"

"ahh,,begini. Aku hanya senang saja karena aku rasa permadani ini ada kaitanya dengan negeri asalmu, eumm tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau lancar sekali bernahasa korea? Memang sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?" Tanya tao bertubi.

Kris terlihat berfikir sebentar "eem,, belum lama, kurasa aku datang kemari sekitar dua minggu yang lalu," katanya

Tao melongo "dd,, ddua minggu? Tapi kau pasti sudah lebih dulu belajar bahasa korea sebelum kemari bukan?" tanyanya lagi

Kris menggeleng pelan "no, I'm not."

"tsskk… Non sense! Mana mungkin kau fasih berbicara korea dalam tempo dua minggu. Jika kau bukan manusia itu mungkin saja." Kata tao

Kris terdiam mendengar kata-kata tao. "bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku memang bukan manusia?" kata kris tajam sambil memandang intens tao dengan mata keemasannya yang mengintimidasi.

Tao tersentak kaget "jj,, jadi kau bukan manusia?" ulangnya takut-takut.

TBC

Woohhaa,, senengnya akhirnya kelar juga chap 1 nya…. #ngelus dada.

Well,, masih pada bingung ya ama ceritanya..? mau pada tahu siapa sebenernya abang kris,,?

Trus bener gak kalau dia bukan mausia?

Aaiggoo,,? Banyak kali pertanyaannya….?

Semua akan terjawab satu-satu ne,,

So,, buat yang pingin tahu jangan lupa repiu ne,

Kalau repiunya banyak update cepet kalo gak banyak ffnya berhenti disini.

See u next chap…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Kris terdiam mendengar kata-kata tao. "bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku memang bukan manusia?" kata kris tajam sambil memandang intens tao dengan mata keemasannya yang mengintimidasi.

Tao tersentak kaget "jj,, jadi kau bukan manusia?" ulangnya takut-takut.

.

.

.

Chapter two begin…..

"euum,, bagaimana ya,, apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan demikian?" Tanya kris balik.

Tao mendecih "tsskk,,, aku tak akan termakan bualanmu dua kali tuan kris yang terhormat." Jawab tao.

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban tao. "hahha.. anak pintar. Tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini aku tidak bercanda?" kris mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan sehinga jarak antara dia dan tao hanya sejengkal. Dia berbisik pelan di dekat telinaga tao. "bagaimana bila aku katakan bahwa aku adalah naga yang ada di permadani itu,eoh?" bisiknya.

Tao sedikit merinding mendengar suara berat kris yang mengalun pelan kedalam telinganya. Bahkan saking dekatnya mereka, tao bisa merasakan nafas hangat kris menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

Tao memundurkan badannya sedikit kebelakang. "tsskk,, berhenti bercanda.." kata tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"apa aku tak terlihat seperti naga,eoh?" kata kris lagi.

Tao memandang kris remeh "hhh.. apa kau sedang mabuk? Atau jangan-jangan tadi kepalamu terbentur,eoh! Mana bisa kau disebut naga sedangkan wujudmu saja seperti manusia. Kalau kau memang barasal dari permadani itu akan lebih meyakinkan jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau itu kesatria berbaju zirah itu, tsskk,, dasar!" jawab tao panjang.

Kris tergelak mendengar jawaban tao yang menurutnya sangat polos. "hahahahah,, kau ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendengar cerita dongeng,eoh? Apa kau tak pernah dengar ungkapan "jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya",eoh?" jawabnya

"hhh,, baik,, jika kau memang seekor naga, bagaimana caramu datang tadi?" Tanya tao.

"naik mobil…" jawab kris singkat.

Tao tergelak "hahha,, naik mobil? Apa kau bercanda? Mana ada naga pergi kemana-mana naik mobil? Bukankah kau punya sayap,eoh? Lagipula kurasa terbang lebih cepat daripada naik mobil bukan?" sinis tao.

Kris mengangguk "ya, kau memang benar. Jika aku melakukanya di negeriku tak akan jadi masalah tapi sekaranga aku berada di duniamu. Disni benar-benar merepotkan. Banyak sekali hal yang membuatku kesulitan terbang." Katanya.

" Pertama jika aku ingin terbang rendah disekitar sini banyak sekali menara listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menjulang tinggi sedangkan jika aku ingin terbag tinggi di langitmu ada benda terbang yang kalian sebuat pesawat berterbangan kapanpun. Kedua jika benar aku terbang dengan wujud nagaku apa tidak akan banyak orang yang ketakutan,eoh? Bisa-bisa aku jadi buronan kalian nanti dan yang terakir aku tak mau keberadaanku di ketahui banyak orang. Biar saja mereka menganggap naga itu hanya hewan mitos yang keberadaanya masih misteri."

Tao melongo mendengar jawaban panjang kris. "hhh,, kau fikir kau bicara dengan anak usia Sembilan tahun,eoh? Hei tuan aku ini mahasiswi tingkat akhir? Apa aku harus memepercayai semua kata-katamu barusan? Hhh,, kau membuang waktuku saja.." kata tao kesal.

Kris memandang tao tajam."terserahmu jika kau tak percaya, cantik."

Tao merasa pipinya memanas sekali lagi saat kris merayunya. "isshh,, berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan itu." Elak tao berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya bersama kris.

"jika kau masih ingin membual di depanku, maaf aku sedang sibuk jadi silahkan pergi dari sini." Putus tao ketus.

"aigggoo,, kau galak juga,eoh. Baiklah-baiklah,, aku akna berhenti bicara. Tapi boleh aku tahu sudah sampai mana penelitianmu? Apa mungkin ada hal yang bisa aku bantu." Tawar kris dengan wajah berseri

"jika kau bisa bebahasa inggris saxon maka kau berguna jika tidak kau,,,,,"

"tentu saja aku bisa menggunakannya nona cantik,,," kris memotong ucapan tao dengan bahasa inggris saxonnya yang fasih.

Tao membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Oh ayolah siapa kris sampai bisa melafalkan bahasa kuno itu dengan begitu fasihnya seolah memang dia menggunakan bahasa inggris kuno itu sebagai alat komunikasinya.

"kk,,kkau bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya tao bodoh.

"bukankah sudah aku katakan aku ini berasal dari permadanimu itu?" jawab kris masih dengan bahasa saxonnya.

Tao mendengus."walau kau berbicara dengan bahasa saxon bukan berarti aku percaya kau ini berasal dari sana tuan.." jawab tao kesal.

Kris tersenyum "ahha,, ne,ne,, jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"well,, jika kau ingin membantu bisakah kau membantuku menemukan siapa pembuat benda cantik itu?"

Kris bungkam.

"kenapa? Kau juga tak tahu,eoh? Hhh wajar saja aku bahkan su,,,,"

"pembuatnya bernama Dracoensilla Architeo. Seorang gadis polos nan cantik dari dataran yang kini kalian sebut sebagai inggris raya. Dia adalah putri dari seorang raja yang sangat berkuasa pada zamannya. Namun dia bernasip naas. Dia terbunuh karena kebodohan saudaranya." Jawab kris dengan ekpresi membingungkan.

Tao melihat kris denga seksama. Entahlah tao merasa, disetiap kata yang kris ungkapkan lewat ceritanya dia bisa merasakan ada perasaan sedih disana namun tao tak tahu kenapa.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan sudah mencari dimana-mana tapi nama yang baru kau sebutkan tadi tak pernah tercatat dalam buku sejarah yang aku baca?" kata tao jujur.

Kris tersenyum miris. "ya, dia memang bukan orang yang harus tercatat di setiap lembaran sejarah. Tapi dia,, hhh,, sudahlah." Putus kris tak berniat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"hheii,, kau kenpa? Kau terlihat tidak baik setelah menceritakan itu?" Tanya tao. Dia merasa tak enak hati.

"I'm okay.. sudahlah.. ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu?" tawar kris.

"tentu saja. Ada banyak hal yang belum aku mengerti tentang benda cantik itu."

"ahh,, baiklah,, kalau begitu aku akan menceritakannya sambil kita makan malam,eotthe?"

"makan malam?" ulang tao

Kris mengangguk "hhmm,, sampai kapan kita mau disini,eoh? Apa kau tahu sebentar lagi museum ini akan tutup."

"lihat saja, sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam." Imbuh kris

Tao melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangannya "ahh,, iya,,"

"jadi,, mau makan malam bersamaku?" tawar kris.

Tao ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Harsukah ia menerima ajakan kris yang nota bene baru saja ia temui. Ia tentu masih ingat semua pesan baekhyun belum lama berselang. Baekyun jelas mengatakan bahwa ia dilarang menerima ajakan orang asing. Bicara saja tidak boleh bagaiman dengan ajakan makan? Tapi disisi lain tao yakin kris punya banyak hal yang ia tak tahu tentang permadani yang sedang ia teliti. Fakta itu tentu saja sangat menggoda nya.

"ttsskk, aku harus bagaimana? Terima tidak ya,," batinya bingung

"ekhem,, tao…? Jadi ?" ulang kris sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya kehadapan tao layaknya orang yang mengajak berdansa.

Tao masih bimbang dengan keputusannya.

"well,, tenanglah aku sekarang bukan lagi naga yang galak,, bukankah aku cukup tampan sebagai teman makan malam,eoh?. Kata kris sambil tersenyum. Oh,, demi semua benda bermerk koleksi tao yang berharga senyuman kris begitu menawan dan tentus aja menggodanya.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "baiklah,.." katanya.

Kris terlihat senang mendengar tao menerima ajakannya." Thanks cantik,,"

Tao tersenyum "maafkan aku eonnie,," batin tao.

Tao mulai mengemasi semua buku dan barang lainnya yang ia bawa tadi. Dengan bantuan kris acara berkemasnya jadi jauh lebih cepat. Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung museum. Keduaanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang berada tepat di depan gedung.

"piipp..pipp…"

Kris membuka kunci mobilnya. Sebuah Ferrari hitam legam menanti mereka di ujung tempat parkir.

"wwoow,, sekarang naga naik kuda ya?" kata tao

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya "naik kuda?" ulang kris

Tao terkikik "ahaha,, lihat saja mobilmu? Lambangnya kuda bukan?" kata tao sambil menunjuk logo Ferrari.

Kris mengikut arah pandanagn tao lalu ia tersenyum "ahah,,kau benar. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mencari mobil dengan lambang naga, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya." Jawab kris sekenanya.

Tao tergelak keras mendengar jawaban kris barusan. "hahahahahah.. kau lucu sekali kris-ssi, hahhahahaaa.."

Krs tertegun melihat tao yang sedang tertawa. Gadis panda ini benar-benar sangat cantik jika ia tertawa.

"astaga,,, kenapa ada mahluk secantik ini di dunia? Tsskk,,aku harus lebih bersabar lagi,,,,," batin kris kesal.

"ayo masuk, udara sudah muali dingin." Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk tao.

Setelah tao masuk kris segera menyusul dan mereka langsung melesat.

"kita akan makan dimana?" Tanya tao.

Kris menggendikan bahunya "aku juga tak tahu? Kau ada saran?" Tanya kris balik

Tao berfikir sejenak "ah,, ada sebuah kafe kecil di dekat apartemenku, disana makanannya enak kau mau mencobanya?" usulnya.

Kris mengangguk "with my pleasure my lady,,"

"blussshh,,," Wajah tao memerah.

"ehh,, baguslah,, aku akan menunjuka jalannya…" kata tao gugup.

Dengan arahan dari tao akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kafe itu. Suasana kafe cukup sepi Karena hari ini bukanlah akhir minggu jadi mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"eh,, taozi, datang,, ooh,,"seorang pelayan muda mengenali tao. Dari raut wajahnya dia tampak terkejut melihat tao datang dengan seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang pria tampan ani sangat tampan.

"ah,, hhnn,, ne,," jawab tao kikuk. Mereka lalu duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela.

"ah,, eumm,,silahkan duduk, mau pesan apa?" kata gadis tadi berusaha senormal mungkin

"kau mau makan apa,?" Tanya tao pada kris yang sedang melihat-lihat menu.

Kris mendongak "terserah kau saja baby,, aku ikut maumu." Jawab kris.

"mwo,,? Baby,,,? Apa aku tidak salah dengar dia memanggilku apa?" batin tao. dia mendadak gugup sendiri.

"ahh,, begitu ya,, euumm,, kalau begitu aku,, eh,, kami pesan eeuumm,, dua tenderloin steak with mushroom sauce lalu minumnya…"

"Red wine.." kata kris tiba-tiba

"wine?" ulang tao sambil memandang kris.

Dia mengangguk "makan malam tanpa wine bagaikan kopi tanpa gula baby,,kurang nikmat." jawab kris.

"ah,, baiklah,, minumnya red wine saja kalau begitu."

"eumm aku mau wine terbaik di sini okay,,?" imbuh kris.

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham. "baik, tunggu sebentar pesanan anda akan segera kami antar." Pelayan itu kemudian berajak pergi meningalkan kris dan tao.

"kafe ini lumayan…" kata kris sambil mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling.

Tao mengangguk "kau benar, aku sering kesini dengan temanku. Kau tahu makanan disini enak dan murah,, cocok seklai untuk anak kuliahan sepertiku yang jauh dari keluarga." Cerita tao.

"memangnya orang tuamu dimana?"Tanya kris

"mereka di china. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengajaku serta waktu mereka pindah, namun aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa mereka. Hhh,, meskipun aku sering merindukan mereka tapi aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya,, hehehe,, ehh,, kenapa aku jadi bercrita tentang hidupku,," kata tao sambil menutup mulutnya malu.

"hahhah,, tak pa,, aku malah senang kau mau banyak bicara. Aku sudah lama tidak banyak bicara pada seseorang." Jawab kris.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung " sudah lama tak bicara? Memangnya kau ini tinggal diamana,eoh?"

"di gunung,,," jawab kris.

"hhh? Gunung? Tsskk kau mulai lagi…." Kata tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"eh,, aku jujur, aku memang tinggal di pegunungan, aku punya rumah kecil disana." Jawab kris tak terima.

"hohoh,, jinjja..? terserah kau sajalah tuan naga,,," kata tao.

Percakapan mereka terganggu sebentar karena pesanan mereka sudah tiba.

"woohhaa,, kelihatannya enak,,," seru tao girang.

"selamat makan,,,," imbuhnya.

Tao mulai makan dengan lahap sampai-sampai saking semangatnya ia tak sadar kalau ada sedikit saus yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus saus itu dengan jari jempolnya.

"makanlah pelan-pelan,, kau bisa tersedak" katanya sambil kemudian mengelus pipi putih tao yang kini mendadak kembali bersemu merah muda.

"ah,, eumm,, ne,," jawab tao gugup.

Mereka kembali makan sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan bahkan tak jarang kris menggoda tao. Keduanya seolah merasa sangat akrab meski sebetulnya mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seolah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama sehingga tak ada kesan cangung lagi diantara mereka.

"jadi, kau suka dengan panda,eoh?" Tanya kris

Tao mengangguk semangat "eum,, dia lucu sekali ge,,, eh,, mian eumm maksudku.."

"tsskk dasar mulut bodoh…" rurtuk tao pada mulutnya,

"tak apa, kau bisa memanggilku gege,, lagipula itu terdengar lebih baik daripada embel-embel"ssi" mu itu." Jawab kris.

"ahh,, baiklah kris ge. eumm,, boleh aku tahu sampai kapan kris ge akan disini?"

Kris tampak berfikir sebentar "entahlah,, aku juga masih belum memastikan. Tapi mungkin akau tak akan lama lagi disini. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari jadi kurasa tak ada alasan lagi aku tetap berada disini." Jawab kris.

Raut wajah tao betubah seketika saat mendengar fakta bahwa kris mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan korea. "ah,, geureo geuna,,," jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris menyadari perubahan tao. "wae,, kau tidak mau aku pergi,eoh?" goda kris.

Tao langsung gelagapan "ah, mwo,,? Aku? Ahh,, kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi kris tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia melihat wajah tao yang mulai memerah karena godaaanya. "jika kau yang memintaku tinggal mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan,," kata kris lagi

Tao mendecih "tsskk,, sudahlah terserah gege saja.."

"setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi,eoh?"

"pulang,, aku lelah seharian berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu, aaiiggoo,,, aku ingin segera tidur setelah ini." Jawab tao sambil memijit kecil bahunya yang sedikit kaku.

"baiklah,, ayo,,"tiba-tiba kris berdiri.

Tao bingung memandang kris yang tiba-tiba berdiri "kenapa gege berdiri?" tanyanya

"apa lagi, ya mengantarmu pulang,eoh?" jawabnya enteng.

Tao membulatkan matanya "mwo? Aiisshh,, tidak usah rumahku hanya satu blok dari sini aku bisa pulang sendiri ge,," tolak tao.

"membiarkan kau pulang sendiri? Hhhh,, apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku tak akan pernah melakukanya. Sebagi lelaki terhormat pantang bagi kaumku melakukanya." Jawab kris tegas.

Tao mengembuskan nafanya "hhh.. lelaki terhormat…? Kau ini kenapa memakai istilah kuno seperti itu,eoh? Lelaki sejati lebih umum digunakan ge,," balas tao sambil sedikit terkekeh geli.

Kris menggaruk kecil kepalanya "ah,,apa sajalah pokoknya aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang, titik." Putusnya.

"tapi ge,,,"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan." Potong kris tegas.

Tao memputkan bibirnya genas. "tsskk, arra,, arra,, aku mengalah. Baiklah,, ayo kita pulang aku lelah sekali."

Kris mengangguk. "ne, tunggu disini aku akan membayar makanan kita lebih dulu." Katanya lalu meninggalkan tao menuju meja kasir.

Setelah kris pergi tao lagi-lagi tampak kebingungan "tsskk,, kenapa aku mudah sekali patuh pada orang itu,eoh? Memangnya siapa dia sampai mau mengantarku pulang? Bagaimana jika dia soerang pshyco? Dan lagi kalau sampai baekkie onnie tahu aku bisa habis seharian diceramahi olehnya. Aiigoo,,,, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan huang zi tao? Kau baru saja menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri…" rurtuk tao sambil memukul kecil kepalanya.

"eh,, kepalamu sakit?" kata kirs yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tao.

"ah,, ani ge,, sudah ya,, ayo kita pulang heheh,,,"

"ahh,, baiklah ayo." Tanpa ragu dan canggung kris meraih tangan mungil tao dan mengenggamnya erat.

Meski kaget, anehnya tao tidak menepis tangan kris. Ia justru menyukai tangan besar kris menggenggam miliknya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Genggaman yang kuat dan erat seolah menegaskan bahwa orang yang melakukannya menganggap kita sangat penting sehingga tak ingin melepaskan kita barang sekejappun, kita seolah menjadi hal terpenting untuknya di dunia ini,. Wwoohhaaaa,,, menyenangkan bukan? Sudah lama ia ingin merasakan rasa seperti ini dan akhirnya kris membuatnya merasakannya.

Banyak pengunjung kafe yang memandang iri kepada tao, oh,, ayolah…bagaimana tidak jika kau berjalan dengan seorang pria dengan ketampanan diatas rata rata disampingmu,eoh? Terlebih lagi pria itu dengan gagahnya menggenggam tanganmu. Oohh,, aku yakin banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan ada di posisi tao sekarang.

Keduanya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat menuju rumah tao yang katanya dekat dari kafe. Benar saja tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah.

"jadi ini rumahmu." Tanya kris

Tao mengangguk.

"bolehkah aku menggantarmu sampai didepan pintu?" Tanya kris lagi.

Tao diam sejenak namun akhrinya dia mengangguk. "masukan dulu mobil gege ke dalam. Aku akan mengatakan pada penjaga untuk memperbolehkan mobil gege masuk." Kata tao.

Kris mengangguk paham lalu melajukan lagi mobilnya yang sempat berhenti menuju parkiran dalam gedung tempat tao tinggal.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia dan tao segera menuju lift untuk sampai di kamar tao.

Ruangan bernomor 0206 adalah tempat dimana tao tinggal. Tao mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya lalu menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu.

"eumm,, aku masuk dulu ge,," kata tao. Dari nada bicaranya tao sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah dengan kris apalagi ia sadar mungkin besok ia sudah tak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan kris. Lelaki tampan yang dalam sekejap mamapu membuat seluruh urat sarafnya melemas kerena melihat senyumnya. Lelaki tampan yang sejak awal sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, lelaki tampan yang mungkin juga sudah mencuri hatinya,,,,tapi apa haknya melarang kris pergi? Siapa dia sampai ia bisa memohon pada kris untuk tak meninggalkanya?

"ya tuhan,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan,,," tao tak segera masuk ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu sambil membelakangi kris. Tiba-tiba kris menarik tao. Ia mendekap tubuh ramping tao dari belakang.

"ge,,," tao yang kaget hanya bisa bersuara seperti itu.

"kumohon,, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja,," kata kris pelan.

Tao diam dan membiarkan kris memeluknya. Kris menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher tao dan menghirup aroma tubuh tao yang menenangkannya. Dia seolah mengumpulkan semua kenangan tentang tao di otaknya. Ia tahu mungkin malam ini adalah malam pertama dan sekaligus terakhir dia akan bertemu dengan tao. Gadis panda yang cantik yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya tertarik. Sebenarnya kalu boleh ia egois ia ingin sekali membawa tao serta kembali ke tempatnya, namun ia sadar tao punya kehiupan lain yang jauh lebih baik disini, di dunianya sendiri bukan dunia dimana kris berdiri.

Kris perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia memutar tubuh tao sehingga kini gadis cantik itu berdiri menghadapnya.

"aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan ini benar atau salah, tapi yang pasti aku melakukanya karena memang aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ini. Maafkan aku, kumohon sekali ini izinkana aku untuk bertindak egois.." kata kris sebelum mencium bibir mungil tao.

Tao yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ini pengalaman pertamnya berciuman. Dan kris merebut first kissnya dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat menegjutkan.

Kris melumat lembut bibir tao. ia meraih wajah tao agar ia lebih mudah menjamah bibir ranum nan menggoda itu lebih. Ia mulai menjilati bibir tao namun tao masih diam tak berniat merespon ia justru maish sibuk berfikir. Kris tak perduli, ia terus melumat bibir tao makin intens bahkan tanpa ragu ia mendekap tubuh tao agar lebih menempel padanya. Lama-lama tao mulai bisa memahami permainan bibir kris. Ia bahkan mulai mencoba membalas setiap lumatan kris pada bibirnya.

Ia mengalungkan lengannya keleher kris agar mereka makin dekat lagi.

"emmhh,, cppkk,, cpkk,," suara decaakn keduanya menggema di lorong sepi apartemen tao.

Lama kris hanya menikmati sisi luar bibir tao, namun tiba-tiba ia menggigi pelan bibir tao untuk membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"eeuuugghh,,," tao melenguh pelan. Kesempatan ini tentu saja tak disia-siakan kris. Ia segera memasukkan lidah panjangnya kedalam mulut tao dan mengajak benda kenyal tak bertulang tao bertarung didalam mulutnya.

"eeuungghh.. eunngh,, aahh,," badan tao melemas seiring dengan meningkatnya intensitas ciuman mereka. Jika kris tak memeluknya tao yakin ia akan jatuh merosot kelantai.

Sekian lama mereka berpagutan sampai akhirya kris merasakan pukulan pelan didadanya. Ia tahu tao sudah lelah dan kehabisan nafas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya perlahan.

"hhh,, hh,,,hhhh…" deru nafas tao yang terengah membuat kris sebenarnya tak sabar ingin kembali melumat bibr tao, tapi ia mencoba bersabar dan mengendalikan dirinya.

"gehh,,," kata tao pelan sambil masih terengah.

"eumm…" jawab kris.

"kajima…." Kata tao sambil mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini iris matanya menatap tajam mata keemasan kris yang berkilauan.

TBC

HAYOLOOOO…. ITU ENTAR ABANG KRISNYA JADI PERGI GAK?

Wah,, sebebarnya aku agak males bikin lanjutan ff ini abisnya yang repiu dikit sih padahal viewernya banyak banget tapi yang ninggalin jejak dikit,, gak ada kali sepersepuluhnya.. BETE!

Beneran ya,, kalao entar yang repiu gak nambah aku ogah deh lanjuti ini cerita biar aja aku hapus sekalian ini cerita.

So please readerdeul semua tolong banget hargain jeripayah aku yang udah capek nulis dong,, aku gak muluk muluk minta dipuji,, aku Cuma mau kalian nulis aja apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Jadi akunya ngerasa dianggep ama kalian.

Hhhh,, udah deh curhatnya.

Sampai jumpa di cahap depan aja deh,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Annyeong, yeorobeun,,,,,!

Hhh,, setelah lama mikir aku putusin buat tetep lanjutin ini ff deh abis aku gak tega juga gak nyelesainin ini cerita ditambah lagi setelah aku baca repiuan readers aku yang setia yang pada gak rela aku ngehapus ini cerita,, yah,, ngalah deh aku ama kalian. Aku janji bakalan tetep lanjutin ini ampe akhir. #suer!

Oke,, cukup sekian dari aku mari kita mulai ceritanya…

Sekian lama mereka berpagutan sampai akhirya kris merasakan pukulan pelan didadanya. Ia tahu tao sudah lelah dan kehabisan nafas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya perlahan.

"hhh,, hh,,,hhhh…" deru nafas tao yang terengah membuat kris sebenarnya tak sabar ingin kembali melumat bibr tao, tapi ia mencoba bersabar dan mengendalikan dirinya.

"gehh,,," kata tao pelan sambil masih terengah.

"eumm…" jawab kris.

"kajima…." Kata tao sambil mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini iris matanya menatap tajam mata keemasan kris yang berkilauan.

.

.

.

Chapter three begin,,,,,,

Kris menatap tao seksama ia seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

"jebal kajima ge,," kata tao sambil memeluk erat tubuh tinggi kris.

"aku tahu mungkin kris ge berfikir aku ini gadis tak tahu malu atau bahkan gila, tapi bolehkah aku meminta gege tetap tinggal?" imbuhnya lagi dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik.

Kris melepaskan pelukan tao perlahan "jadi kau mau aku tetap tinggal?"

Tao hanya menganguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"tapi kenapa?"

Tao diam tak mampu menjawab. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia begitu tak rela kris meninggalkanya begitu saja. Seakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tak bisa jauh dari lelaki tampan bermata indah itu.

"jujur tao juga tak tahu ge,, tapi,,aku,,,takmmmpphhh…" belum selesai tao dengan kalimatnya kris sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan miliknya.

Kris mencium bibir tao lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Dia sungguh menyukai rasa manis yang ia kecap dari benda kenyal nan menggoda milik tao di tambah lagi gadis panda ini dengan sadarnya memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal, demi semua keturunan naga yang ada di dunia, kris sungguh merasa tersanjung dan bahagia. Sebenarnya ia juga sempat memikirkan untuk tetap tinggal tapi ia binggung alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada tao, namun ternyata tuhan begitu baik padanya, gadis yang ia puja ternyata juga menginginkan yang sama.

"eeuunngghhh,, mmpph,, cppkk,,cmmmpppkk,,," desaha demi desahan kembali menggema di lorong sepi apartemen tao. Tak ingin kegiatan mereka di ganggu kris segera mengendong tubuh ramping tao dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Ia tahu tao sudah sempat membuka kodenya tadi jadi ia hanya tinggal membuka pintunya saja.

Kris membawa tubuh tao ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh tao keranjang lalu menindih tubuh ramping tau di bawah kungkungannya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini memudanhkan kris untuk lebih menjamah seluruh tubuh tao yang sangat menggodanya.

"eeuunngghh.. ggehh,, eeuunngghh,," tao melenguh pelan saat lidah panjang kris menggelitik langit-langit mlutnya. Rasanya geli namun nikmat.

Tao begitu pasrah akan semua perlakuan kris padanya ia seakan lupa bahwa pria yang kini mencumbunya adalah orang asing yang bahkan belum lama ia kenal namun di lain pihak ada sebagian sisi dalam dirinya yang begitu mendambakan sentuhan kris pada tubuhnya. Seolah ia sudah menunggu lama untuk disentuh.

"eeuunngghh,, aahh,,, gehh,, eeuunghh…" tao mengerang nikmat saat mulut kris mengulum cuping telinga kirinya.

"ne,, baby,,," desah kris seduktif di telinga tao.

Suara kris layaknya mantra mujarab pada tubuh tao. Setelah mendengar suara itu seluruh tubuh tao terasa panas dan bergairah. Dia memeluk kepala kris dan meremas lembut rambut keemasan itu kasar.

"gegeh, ahh,, eeuunng,,," lagi lagi hanya erangan nikmat yang bisa keluar dai mulutnya tiap kali bibir kris menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya.

Kris kembali mecium bibir tao yang sudah membengkak kerena ulahnya. Sembari memagut liar bibir tao, tangan kris mulai bergerilya mengelus pelan bahu dan payudara tao.

Tubuh tao mengelinjang "aahh,, eeuunngg,, gegehh,, euunghh…"

"teruslah mendesah sayang,, aku suka suaramu…" bisik kris pelan.

Kris meremas kuat dada tao bergantian sehingga membuat sang empunya kembali mengerang nikmat. Tangan kris menelusup kebalik kaos longgar tao dan mengelus punggung polos tao pelan.

"eeuunnggh…" lenguh tao

Kris nyaris merobek kaos tao namun ia urungkan niatnya, ia tak mau tao melihat sisi binatangnya jadilah ia dengan sabar menaikkan kaos tao dan melepaskanya dari tubuh berhasil menyingkirkan kaos, Ia kemudian melanjutkannya dengan celana pendek tao. Jadilah kini tao sudah setengah naked di hadapannya.

Kris sampai harus menghentikan aktivitasnya pada tubuh tao saat ia melihat tubuh setengah polos itu terpampang di hadapannya. Tao yang menyadari kris melihat tubuhnya menjadi salah tingah.

"jangan dilihat ge,, tao malu,," kata tao sambil menutup dadanya dengan tangan meski sia-sia mengingat besarnya payudara miliknya.

Kris tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan tangan tao "kau sangat cantik baby,, lebih cantik lagi jika kau tak memakai apapun,," kata kris sambil tersenyum mesum.

Pipi tao memans saat mendengar kata-kata vulgar kris. "gege,," rengeknya sambil memukul lengan kris pelan.

Kris terkkeh geli melihat tao yang malu.."percayalah padaku,, aku akan memuaskanmu…" bisik kris sebelum kembali melumat bibir tao lagi.

"mmppcckk…ccppkk,,,cppkk,," dan ciuman panaspun kembali terjadi. Kini tak hanya kris yang terlihat bersemangat karene rupanya kini tao juga sudah mulai sanggup mengimbangi permain kris. Tao bahkan tanpa sungkan mulai melepaskan baju yang menempel pada tubuh kris satu persatu mulai dari jas, kemeja dan baju dalam krispun sanggup ia singkirkan.

"kita sama sekarang ge,," kata tao sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kris mendengus."apanya yang sama aku sudah topless, kau,," katanya sambil menuinjuk dada tao yang masih tertutup bra hitam yang sangat seksi.

"kalau begitu lepaskan saja ge,," kata tao sambil mengerling nakal.

"oohh,, kau mau menggodaku,eoh,,, hati-hati nona muda kau belum tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika aku melakukanya.." kata kris sambil tersenyum miring keraah tao.

Tao menarik tubuh kris keatas tubuhnya." Bagaimana jika aku memang mengingnkan kau melakukannya,eoh tuan naga,,,,," bisik tao pelan.

Kris menyeringai." Baiklah, jika itu maumu nona,, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati,,"

"then do it now,,," kata tao.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau kris pun semakin menjadi menjamah tubuh seksi tao. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah kiss mark yang ia ukir di tubuh tao. Setiap jengkal tubuh tao tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"eeuunnghh,, aah,,, gegehh,, arrgghh,,," tao memkik keras saat kris menghembuskan nafas hangatnya kedalam kewanitaannya. Ia bahkan sampai tak sadar kini tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benagpun yang menempel padanya.

Kris mencium rakus kewanitaan tao. Ia seskali mengoda klistorsil tao. Dia menjilat, mengulum bahkan sesekali ia menggigit kecil milik tao sehingga membuat tao mengerang.

Tubuh tao sudah bermandikan peluh, ranjangnyapun kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tao meremas bantal disampingnya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu panas, geli dan nikmat.

"gegehh,, ohh,, aaahh,,, gegehh,,,," tao merasa ada sesuau yang ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"gegeh,, aku, aarrgghh,,…" tao berteriak keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"hhh,,hhh,,hhh.." tao terengah-engah saat ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Kris tanpa rasa jijik menghisap seluruh cairan cinta tao dan setelah semua bersih ia mendongak menanatap wajah memerah tao yang sedang terengah.

"neomu yeoppo,," katanya sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang tao yang sudah acak-acakan.

Dia naik keatas tubuh tao dan menyatukan keningnya dengan tao. Ia mengecup lembut kening tao untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu.

"lelah,,?" katanya.

Tao mengangguk.

"mau berhenti sampai sini..?" katanya lagi.

Tao membuka matanya, ia menatapi iris keemasan kris lembut lalu menggeleng. "gege sudah memuaskanku,, sekarang bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang sama?"

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata tao barusan "eh,,?" ulangnya.

"meski aku tak tahu akan seperti apa, tapi aku ingin mencoba melakukannya untuk gege,, jadi boleh aku melakukanya?" kata tao sunguh-sunguh.

Kris tersenyum "lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuhku, baby… I'm yours,,," kata kris sambil membelai lembut pipi tao.

Tanpa aba-aba ia membalik tubuh kris sehingga kini ialah yang ada diatas. Ternyata kemapua bela dirinya bermanfaat juga sekarang sebab ia bisa dengan mudah membalik tubuh kris tanpa kesulitan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas perut kris. Ia memulai aksinya dengan mencium bibir kris. Meski ini pengalaman pertamanya namun tao cukup lihai juga.

Ia mengulang semua yang telah kris lakuakn sebelumnya pada tubuhnya.

"aahh,, baby,, ohh,, god,," kris mengerang tertahan saat lidah tao menjilat lehernya.

Tao merasa semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan kris. Ia kembali mengerjai leher putih kris. Ia menjilat, mencium bahkan menggigitnya sehingga kini kris juga memiliki kiss mark yang serupa miliknya di lehernya.

Tao kembali melajutkan aksinya setelah ia merasa puas mengerjai leher kris. Dengan seduktif ia menjilat leher sampai dada bidang kris dan baru berhenti tepat diatas putting kecoklatan kris. Tanpa sungkan ia mengemut dan memelintir putting itu bergantian.

"oohh,, god,,,! Shit…! Ini nikmat…" pekik kris.

Kris meremas rambut tao keras untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Meski sedikit kesakitan tapi anehnya tao menyukainya. Ternyata ulah tao tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, ia kembali melancarkan aksinya. Dengan wajah menggoda ia membelai lembut dada bidang kris dengan tangan mungilnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan ia mulai melepas celana panjang kris dan membuangnya. Dilanjutkan dengan celana dalam kris juga dibuangnya kemudian. Kini kris benar-benar polos tanpa busana.

Wajah tao sedikit memerah saat melihat kejantanan kris. Jujur ini pertama kalianya untuknya melihat benda kebanggan para pria itu di depan matanya.

Kris rupanya menyadari perubahan tao "wae,,,? " kata kris berusaha menggoda tao.

"eh,, ani,, euumm,, milik kris ge,, besar,,," kata tao polos.

Ingin rasanya kris tergelak mendengar ucapan polos tao, tapi ia tak mau melakukanya karena tak ingin merusak suasana.

"benarkah? Apa kau tak mau menyapanya?" kata kris.

Tao masih terlihat ragu.

Kris meraih tangan tao dan menuntun tangan itu keatas juniornya "usaplah dia dengan lembut" kata kris.

Tao mengangguk dan mulai mengusap benda besar yang masih tertidur itu lembut.

"ssshh,,,," desah kris tertahan. "yess,, baby,, ssh,, do more,,, sshhh,,"

Desahan kris menyulut semangat tao. Kini ia tak ragu lagi. Tao mulai menggengam junior kris dan memijatnya lembut.

"yes.. ohh,, yes,, baby,," desah kris nikmat.

Tao sangat suka melihat kris yang sedang menahan nikmat. Melihat wajah kris yang mulai memerah dengan Mata yang terpejam dan nafas yang tersengal, sungguh sebuah peandangan yang menggoda.

Tao makin berani melakukan hal lebih, ia mengocok benda berotot yang kini sudah mengacung tegak itu kuat.

"ohh,, baby,, ohh,,,god,,,suck it baby,, uugghh,,,sshhh.." kata kris dengan nafas tersengal.

Tao menurut ia menurunkan tubuhnya sampai didepan junior kris dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ia mencoba mengulum semuanya namun tak bisa karena benda itu terlalu panjang.

"sshh,, jangan gunakan gigimu baby,, ssh…" kata kris sambil menahan nikmat

Tao menurut dan kembali mengulum benda kebanggan kris liar. Tao menjilat, mengulum bahkan sesekali ia mengigit kecil ujung junior kris yang langsung membuat yang pemilik memekik nikmat. Kedua twins ball krispun tak luput dari servisnya.

"eeuummhmm… eeummhh,,"

Kris menarik tao yang sedang asik dengan miliknya. "cukup baby,, kita kepermainan intinya sekarang, ne." kata kris.

"aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin" kata kris sebelumnya.

Dia menekuk kedua kaki tao sehingga kini lubang surga tao terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Kris mulai mengocok miliknya lalu mengarahkanya tepat kedalam lubang sempit tao.

"aarrgghh,,, appo,," ritih tao sambil mencengkeram bahu kris.

Kris sepertinya baru sadar bahwa mungkin ini pengalaman pertama untuk tao "ini pengalaman pertamamu..?" kata kris sambil menatap tao.

Tao menganguk.

"benarkah? Lalu haruskah aku melakukannya?" Tanya kris. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin memiliki tao, namun ini pengalaman perama tao dan ia tak yakin ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tao menatap wajah kris lalu mengelus lembut pipinya "lakukanlah ge,, aku hanya ingin gege yang melakukanya.." kata tao yakin. Dia sungguh yakin pada pria ini, entah kenapa.

"gomawo,, sudah mempercayakannya padaku, aku berjanji akan lembut.." kata kris.

Tao mengangguk. "lakukan yang gege mau,,,"

"ini pasti akan sakit, jadi lakukan apapun untuk meredakannya, kau bisa menggigit bahuku,," saran kris.

Tao tersenyum "ne,, ge,,"

Kris sekali lagi memposisikan juniornya kedepan lubang tao. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha memasukkan milknya kedalam lubang sempit tao.

"sshh,, sempit sekali,,, sshhhh,,," kris menahan nikmat saat ia berusaha memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam lubang tao.

Dilain sisi, tao begitu merasa kesakitan saat benda besar milik kris berusaha merasukinya. Lubangnya serasa robek. Sakit dan perih itulah yang ia rasakan namun ia tak mau berhenti sampai disini. Ia sekuat tenaga menahannya.

"aaahhh,,,appo,,,,sshhh,," rintihnya pelan

"uljima,, aku akan segera memasukanya….kau percaya pada gege?" Kata kris.

Tao menganguk.

Kris mengumpulkan tenaganya sekali lagi, dengan sekali sentakan kuat akhirnya ia berhasil memasuki tao.

"jleeeb…"

"aarrrgghh,,,,,appohh,,, geh,,, hikss,, hikkss,,," tao berteriak keras saat kris merasukinya. Meski sudah berusaha menahan namun rasa sakit itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

"mianhe,,baby,,, gege janji setelah ini hanya nikmat yang akan kau rasakan.. aku tak akan bergerak sampai kau siap" kata kris.

Cukup lama kris hanya mendiamkan miliknya didalam lubang tao. Ia hanya ingin membiasakan tao dengan miliknya yang besar.

"bergeraklah,, be,," kata tao pelan.

Kris mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

"sshh,, ahh,, " desah tao saat dinding kewanitaanya bergesekan dengan junior kris. Meski perih, namun ini nikmat.

"aahh,, geh,,, sshh,,,, ahh,," seakan rasa sakit yang tadi mendera tubuhnya terbang kemana. Kini yang ia rasakan hanya nikmat, nikmat dan nikmat.

Kris semakin menjadi menerjang lubang surga tao liar. Bahkan saking kencangnya hentakan pinggulnya tubuh kecil tao sampai begoncang-goncang kencang.

"ahh,, eunnghh,,, ahhh,,ahh,," tao meremas kuat rambut kris.

"aasshhh,, disana geh,, ahh,, ahh,, lehh,, bihh,, aahh,," erang tao saat kris berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"as you wish my lady,,," kata kris dan sekali lagi mengehentakkan miliknya semakin dalam.

Pergulatan panas mereka berlanjut sampai berjam-jam berikutnya, entah sudah berapa gaya yang mereka lakukan untuk menyalurkan hasrat mereka.

"aahh,, gehh,, aku,,,, aahh,,"

"ne,, baby,, aku juga,,"

Mereka sudah hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Kris segera mencabut miliknya dari dalam lubang tao namun tao segera menghentikan tindakannya.

"keluarkan didalam saja ge,, aku ingin milik gege menyatu dengan milikku." Kata tao

Kris mengangguk lalu memasukan lagi juniornya kedalam kewanitaan tao dan sekali lagi menumbuk lubang tao.

Tak berselang lama mereka berdua memekik keras

"aarrgghh,,, " teriak mereka berdua saat akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak.

Kris mengecup kening tao lembut "gomawo,,, baby…" kata kris lembut sambil memeluk tubuh tao yang bermandikan peluh.

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kris. "kumohon jangan pergi ge,, aku tak ingin gege pergi,," kata tao lirih.

"ne,, baby,, sekarang tidurlah,, aku tahu kau lelah bukan?" kata kris

Tao menganguk lalu meringsuk masuk kedalam pelukan hangat kris. "peluk aku ge,," rengeknya.

Kris terkekeh "ne,, baby,,, kemarilah,," kris menarik tubuh ramping tao dan mendekap tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut tao. Fikiran kris mulai melayang jauh, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jujur ia ingin tetap bersama tao tapi ia sadar kesempatan itu sangat sempit untuknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan tao katakan saat ia mengetahui bahwa kris bukanlah manusia seperi dirinya.

"hhh,, apa yang telah aku lakukan,, bagaimana bisa berjanji seperti itu padanya,,," keluhnya sendiri.

Kris memandangi wajah damai tao yang sedang tertidur. Dia membelai lembut rambut hitam tao yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, eoh..?" katanya pelan.

"hhh,, molla…" katanya lalu menutup matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

.

.

Kris berdiri di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Dia menghirup udara segar yang menguar dari sana. Ini lah negerinya kerajaan liecheister wings.

"kau kembali sendiri..? kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kris berbalik mencari sumber suara. "maksudmu?" Tanya kris.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada kris." Kenapa kau tak membawa serta matemu pangeran?" Tanya wanita muda berbaju unik itu lagi.

Kening kris mengkerut bingung. "setahuku aku belum menemukan mateku,, apa kau tak salah bicara?" kata kris yakin.

"benarkah? Apa kau yakin pangeran?" kata wanita itu lagi.

Kris menganggu, "tentu,, aku baru saja kembali jadi jangan mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh padaku, tubuhku masih lelah untuk meladeni omongan melanturmu." Jawab kris ketus.

Alih-alih tersinggung wanita itu justru tersenyum dan mendekati kris yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"aku rasa anda belum lupa, bukakah semalam anda baru saja berbagi kehangatan dengan seseorang?"

Nafas kris tercekat. Ia sunguh tak menduga wanita ini tahu apa yang ia alakuakn sebelumnya.

Melihat kris yang diam wanita itu kembali melancarkan aksinya. "kembalilah kesana pangeran. Ajaklah mate anda berserta anda pulang kekerajaan. Anda tentu masih ingat bahwa mate pangeran ada dalam bahaya jika sampai para Archtico berhasil melacak keberadaanya bukan?"sarannya.

Mata kris membulat sempurna, kenapa bisa ia sampai melupakan fakta penting itu. " sial,, jika pa yang dikatakannya benar pasti mereka juga sudah mulai mencari tao sekarang." Panik kris.

"sebaiknya anda jemput mate anda pengeran, sebelum para saudara anda duluan yang berhasil membawanya." Kata wanita itu lagi.

Kris menatap wanita gipsy itu tajam " darimana kau bisa yakin wanita itu mateku? Aku bahkan sudah lebih dari dua ratus tahun mencarinya tapi aku belum bisa merasakan kehadirannya." Kata kris

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut." Tidakkah anda lupa bahwa umurku jauh lebih tua dari pangeran? Aku bahkan sudah hidup hampir seribu tahun, pangeran. tentu saja aku bisa merasakan kehadiran para mate klan draco yang begitu kuat. Setiap kali kaum pengeran bertemu dengan matenya langit akan menjadi cerah dan perasaan manuaisa di kerajaan kita akan menjadi begitu suka cita. Percayalah padaku, pangeran. Segeralah jemput mate pangeran dan bawalah ia kemari. Disini jauh lebih aman untuknya." Sarannya lagi.

"tapi apa ia bersedia hidup disini bersamaku dan meninggalkan dunianya disana? Kau tahu bukan dia juga punya kehidupan disana? Dia punya keluarga, teman bahkan juga cita-cita yang harus ia kejar." Kata kris. Raut ajahnya berubah sedikit kelam saat ia membicarakan fakta itu pada perempuan yang masih betah tersenyum padanya.

"jika pengeran tak pernah menanyakannya padanya bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Cobalah berbicara padanya. Aku yakin dia dengan senag hati akan menerimanya, pengeran." Katanya.

Nampaknya kris mulai percaya pada nasehat wanita tadi. Dia berbalik hendak kembali lagi keduania tao tapi sebelumnya ia menatap waniat itu.

"terima kasih atas saranmu krystal." Kata kris sambil tersenyum tulus.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kristal itu tersenyum lembut kearah kris. "sama-sama pangeran. Segeralah jemput mate anda dan bawa ia kemari."

Kris mengangguk lalu ia berbaik dan segera berganti wujud menjadi seekor naga besar berwarna hitam kelam. Dengan wujud naganya kris melayang diatas angkasa lalu memasuki lubang yang ada dilapisan paling atas langit leicheister wings. Tak berapa lama ia kembali berada didunia tao. Ia segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia sebelum ada yang memergokinya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju apartemen tao. Ia melihat langit masih cukup gelap.

"untunglah disini masih pagi." Gumam kris.

Saat kris tengah berjalan di sekitar apartemen tao ia melihat seorang nenek yang sedang duduk bersedih di depan pintu gerbang apartemen tao. Dia berjalan mendekati nenek yang sedang duduk meringkuk sendirian.

"hallo, nenek,,? Sedang apa pagi-pagi disini?" kata kris ramah.

Nenek itu mendongak dan tersenyum seadanya kearah kris. "aku tak tahu harus kemana anak muda, aku tak punya tempat tujuan. Aku baru saja diusir dari rumahku." Cerita nenek itu dengan wajah sedih.

Hati kris menjadi iba melihat nenek setua itu harus hidup dijalan sendirian. Dia mengulurkan tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita itu. Ia mengusap lembut bahu nenek itu.

"kau hanya sendirian disini?" Tanya kris.

Nenek itu mengangguk.

"dimana anak-anakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku tak memiliki anak, setelah suamiku meninggal aku hanya hidup sendiri,, hhh,, aku jadi merindukan suamiku,," katanya sambil menerawang.

"kau tak perlu khawatir, mulai sekarang kau tak akan lagi kesusahan. Tunggu disini sebentar ne,," kata kris.

Nenek itu menurut. "ne,, " katanya.

Kris meninggalkan nenek itu lalu ia masuk kedalam parkiran apartemen tao. ia mengambil mobil mewahnya dan mengarahkanya keluar. Ia kembali menghampiri nenek tua itu lagi. Dia berjalan keluar lalu tanpa berfikir menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada nenek itu.

"eh,, apa ini?" Tanya nenek itu.

"ambilalah, semua surat-suratnya ada diatas dasbor mobil. Benda itu sekarang jadi milikmu." Kata kris.

Mata nenek itu membulat "mwo,,? Kau memberikan mobilmu untukku? Apa kau serius anak muda?" Tanya nenek itu tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk. "kau bisa menjualnya lalu uangnya bisa kau gunakan untuk mencari rumah dan sisanya bisa kau gunakan untuk modal usaha." Kata kris.

"ttt,,ttapi bukankah mobil itu mahal? Apa kau yakin tak akan menyesal memberikanya padaku?" Tanya nenek itu lagi.

Kris mengangguk mantap. "ya,, aku yakin menyerahkannya padamu. Lagi pula aku tak akan lagi memerlukannya. Jika aku butuh lagi aku bisa mencari yang baru. Sudah ambil saja." Jawab kris.

Nenek itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk kris erat. "terima kasih anak muda,,. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu,,sekali lagi terima kasih…" kata nenek itu sambil berkaca-kaca.

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan nenek itu "ne,, hiduplah dengan baik dan doakan aku ne," kata kris

Nenek itu mengangguk "tentu,, aku akan mendoakanmu selalu sehat, bahagia dan dalam lindungan tuhan. Sekali lagi terima kasih anak muda,,"

Kris mengantarkan nenek itu sampai kedepan mobil, bahkan ia membukakan pintu kemudi dan mempersilahkan nenek itu masuk. " selamat jalan,, semoga hidupmu menyenangkan nek,," kata kris tulus.

Nenek itu mengangguk "ne,, semoga kau selalu baik, anak muda, aku menyayangimu,.,." katanya.

Kris melihat mobil itu bergerak semakin menjauh. "hhh.. semoga kau bahagia.,,," katanya.

Setelah sempat tertunda kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah tao. Tak perlu waktu lama ia sudah ada didepan pintu tao. Bukan perkara sulit untuk kris membuka pintu berkode itu. Dengan kekuatannya pintu setebal dan sesulit apapun bisa ia tembus.

Dia meletakan tanganya diatas deretan angka yang jadi kunci ruangan itu lalu dengan sendirinya kode rahasia tao muncul begitu saja.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tao. Ia melihat gadis cantiknya itu masih meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Kris naik kembali keranjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tao. Ia mengusap pelan rambut tao.

"baby,,," kata kris lembut sambil masih mengusap rambut tao.

Tao bergerak kecil "eeuunngghh,,," lenguh tao pelan

"hheeii,, baby,," kata kris lagi.

tao membuka kecil matanya lalu tersenyum. "hhaaii,,," jawab tao dengan suara serak.

Kris membelai lembut pipi tao. "maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" kata kris

"kemana?" Tanya tao dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia bahkan masih nyaris terpejam saat bicara dengan kris. Jujur ia masih merasa lelah dan mengantuk setelah bertempur dengan kris semalam.

"kerumahku,,," jawab kris.

Tao menatap kris lembut lalu tersenyum manis "tentu saja,,,bawa aku kerumahmu,,," kata tao.

Selesai tao berbicara, muncul sebuah tanda keemasa di balik punggungnya. Sebuah tato naga emas terukir manis diatas punggung putihnya.

TBC

HOHOHOHO,, LAP KERINGET!

Gimana NCannya kristao hot tidak….?

Kira-kira gimana reaksi tao saat kris bawa dia ke"rumah"nya?

Semuanya ada di cahap depan,, hahahhahh #ketawa puas

Kalau repiuan kalian banyak aku bakalan update cepet kalo gak! Aku bakalan ngambek update!

So,, kalau mau ini cerita cepet bersambung,, ya repiu gampang kan?

See you…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Ooollaaa,,, jumpa lagi sama author terkece sejagad,,,#ngarep mode on

Hahhaa… apa kabar semua,,? Merindukanku,,,?

Pasti pada jawab gag,, but let's forget about that,,

Sebaiknya kita mulai aja ini cerita dari pada ntar gue keterusan ngomong gak jelas.

Happy reading yeorobeun,,,,,!

"baby,,," kata kris lembut sambil masih mengusap rambut tao.

Tao bergerak kecil "eeuunngghh,,," lenguh tao pelan

"hheeii,, baby,," kata kris lagi.

tao membuka kecil matanya lalu tersenyum. "hhaaii,,," jawab tao dengan suara serak.

Kris membelai lembut pipi tao. "maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" kata kris

"kemana?" Tanya tao dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia bahkan masih nyaris terpejam saat bicara dengan kris. Jujur ia masih merasa lelah dan mengantuk setelah bertempur dengan kris semalam.

"kerumahku,,," jawab kris.

Tao menatap kris lembut lalu tersenyum manis "tentu saja,,,bawa aku kerumahmu,,," kata tao.

Selesai tao berbicara, muncul sebuah tanda keemasa di balik punggungnya. Sebuah tato naga emas terukir manis diatas punggung putihnya.

.

.

.

Chapter four begin….

Tao merasa tubuhnya berguncang-guncang kecil namun karena ia masih terlalu malas membuka mata jadilah dia hanya diam saja namun lama-lama goncangan itu mengusiknya juga. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Tao membuka sebagian matanya namun sebuah pemandangan asinglah yang ia tangkap lewat matanya. Apalagi tao yakin dia kini ada di punggung seekor kuda, yap dia menunggang kuda! Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"eh,, ini dimana? Bukannya tadi aku masih tidur di kamar?" batinya. Ia membuka lebar matanya dan makin terkejutlah ia. Bagaiaman tidak, jika yang terlihat di matanya bukanlah kamarnya namun sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil yang sedang bermekaran di kanan kirinya, ditambah lagi udara yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Setahu tao, tak ada tempat seperti ini di seoul, lalu jika ini bukan di seoul lalu ia dimana?

Tao melihat kebelakang dan mendapati kris duduk di belakangnya, kris tersenyum lembut kearahnya namun alih-alih membalas senyuman kris, tao justru mengernyit bingung. Dia kembali memandang sekitar.

"dimana ini?" monolognya.

"rumahku…" kata kris berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tao barusan.

Tao berbalik dan memandang kris serius. "rumahmu?" ulangnya.

Kris mengangguk pelan "eum,, bukankah tadi aku mengajakmu untuk datang kerumahku? Seingatku kau bilang iya waktu itu." Jawab kris tenang.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan kris tadi pagi melayang di otak tao. Ya,, dia ingat kris memintanya ah, lebih tepatnya mengundangnya kerumahnya tapi apa iya mereka sampai harus naik kuda kerumah kris..? oh ayolah di zaman semodern ini siapa juga yang masih mau menggunakan tenaga kuda untuk alat transportasi? Bukankah kris punya mobil? Lalu kenapa ia harus mengajak tao kerumahnya denga kuda?

Bukanya semakin jelas, raut wajah tao malah semakin tampak bingung. Sungguh semuanya seperti diluar nalarnya.

"ya, aku ingat. Tapi apa kerumah gege kita harus naik kuda seperti ini? Bukankah gege punya mobil,eoh?" Tanya tao sambil mengerjap imut.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "ahh,, iya,,kau memang benar tapi tidakkah kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya?" Tanya kris.

Lagi-lagi tao memiringkan kepalanya. Semua yang kris katakan membuatnya bingung "y,ye..? maksud gege apa sih? Tao bingung?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"hhhh,, baby,, apa kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu kita berkenalan di museum,eoh? Aku berkata apa tentang diriku?" Tanya kris. Kali ini wajah kris tampak lebih serius.

Tao terlihat mulai berfikir. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang kris katakan tentang dirinya.

"waktu itu gege mengatakan padaku bahwa gege berasal dari inggris,lalu gege bilang lagi kalau gege adalah,,hhuuaa..? oommo…? Ja,,jadi,,?" tao mulai tergagap panik. Dia sungguh tak menyangka semua omongan kris kemarin padanya itu semua nyata.

Kris mengangguk "ne, aku adalah seorang keturunan naga, aku memang berasal dari inggris namun inggris yang kau katakan itu dulunya termasuk dalam wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan appaku. Kami menyebutnya Leichester Wings." Jelas kris tenang

Kepala tao terasa pusing tiba-tiba, semua yang dialaminya bak drama kolosal yang biasa ia tonton dengan baekhyun, eonninya. Tapi kali ini bedanya dialah yang bermain di drama itu.

"jj,,jaadi,, kita di inggris tempo dulu sekarang?" cicit tao pelan

Kris mengagguk. "apa kau menyesal menerima ajakanku?" raut wajah kris berubah sedikit khawatir saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Jujur kris takut tao menyesal dan ingin pulang ke negerinya.

"euumm,, itu,," tao menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"aku tahu, negeriku tak seindah tempat asalmu. Jika kau memang ingin kembali aku akan mengantarmu lagi…" kata kris dengan nada sedih.

Tao memalingkan tubuhnya kearah kris. Ia menatap manik keemasan pria yang resmi jadi kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu intens. "memang siapa yang mengatakan tao menyesal ikut gege kesini,eoh?" Tanya tao.

Kris diam sejenak "hhh,, memang kau tak mengatakannya, tapi akummpphh…."

Sebelum kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya tao lebih dulu membungkam bibir kris dengan ciumannya. Hanya sebuah Ciuman kilat namun cukup untuk membuat seorang Draco Kristianicolasius bungkam.

Tao melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir kris. " tao bukannya menyesal ikut gege kemari, tao hanya sedikit kaget tadi ge,,," katanya tao lembut sambil membelai lembut pipi putih kris.

Kris merasa sangat lega, segala ketakutannya ternyata tak terbukti. "hhh,, untunglah kalau begitu." Kata kris lagi.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka dengan hati jauh lebih baik. Tao banyak sekali bicara pada kris ah,, ani lebih tepatnya tao banyak bertanya pada kris. Dia menanyakan semua yang ia tak tahu seperti apa makanan tradisional didaerah ini? Siapa yang memiliki rumah cantik yang baru saja mereka lewati? Apa nama bunga itu? Apa nama jalan itu? Apa ini? Apa itu? Bayak sekali. Kris sampai sedikit kewalahan meladeni pertanyaan kekasih cantiknya itu.

"baby,, apa kau tidak lelah dari tadi bicara terus,eoh? Aku saja lelah hanya dengan melihatmu bicara? Apa lagi kau?" kata kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao mempotkan bibirnya lucu. "habis,, tao kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang negeri gege? Jadi wajar dong tao ingin tahu semua hal yang tao tak kenal" rengeknya manja.

Kris terkekeh melihat sikap manja tao yang begitu menggemaskan. Dia mengacak rambut panjang tao yang dibiarkan tergerai lepas. "arra, arra, gege hanya tak mau kau lelah baby,, chha kita cari tempat untuk istirahat. Rumah gege masih sangat jauh dari sini." Kata kris

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. Jujur tao juga lelah terus-menerus duduk diatas kuda seperti ini. "kita akan kemana ge? Makan?" Tanya tao dengan mata berbinar.

Kris menatap tao "kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Tao mengangguk "eumm,, aku lapar sekali ge,, ayo cari makan ne,,," kata tao manja sambil menunjukan aegyonya yang sanggup membuat siapapun mimisan.

"arra,, kita cari makan. Aku tahu sebuah kedai kecil didekat sini. Kita akan berhenti disana sebentar bahkan mungkin kita juga akan menginap disekitar sana karena perjalanan kerumah gege masih sangat jauh dari kota." Jelas kris.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. "ne., ge,,"

Kris memacu kuda kesayangannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat "ayo ace,, berjalanlah lebih cepat,, kekasihku yang cantik ini sedang kelaparan,," katanya pada ace kuda hitamnya yang gagah.

Kuda pintar itu tampaknya mengrti dengan apa yang tuannya perintahkan buktinya kuda itu kemudian berjalan cukup cepat menuju kedai yang kris maksud.

"woohhaa,, kedainya lucu ge,,? Apa atapnya terbuat dari daun jerami?" Tanya tao antusias.

Kris mengaguuk. "ne,, masyarakat disini biasa menggunakannya, kan genting seperti di tempatmu belum terlalu banyak disini sayang, kalaupun ada genting itu sangat mahal dan yang bisa menggunakannya hanya para orang kaya saja." Jelas kris.

Tao manggut-manggut mengerti. "eumm,, lalu apa kita bicara disini menggunakan bahasa inggris saxon?" Tanya tao.

Kris mengangguk lagi "tentu, kau fikir bahasa apa yang orang inggris gunakan di abad ke 5,eoh?" kata kris.

Tao membuka mulutnya "mmwo..? abad ke lima? Apa kau serius ge,,?" ulang tao tak percaya.

"eum,, ini inggris di abad kelima masehi." Kata kris.

Senyum manis tiba-tiba menguar dari wajah cantik tao "assiikk,, aku ada di abad ke lima,, wohha,,, Profeor-profesor itu pasti tak akan percaya bahwa aku pernah menginjakkan kakiku disini,. Hahahha,, aku senang sekali ge,,," pekik tao girang.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasih tercintanya itu. Saat kris sedang asik mengamati tao tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan bajunya.

"tuan,, anda pangarena Draco kan,,?" kata anak itu dengan bahasa inggris saxon.

Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum. Dia kemudian menundukan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia sejajar dengan anak lelaki bermata biru itu "ya,, ada apa?" jawab kris dengan bahasa yang sama.

"euumm,, bisakah anda mengajari kamu cara menggunakan pedang? Kami dengar anda sangat mahir menggunakannya?" kata anak itu lagi. Kali ini matanya memancarkan sinar pengharapan yang begitu besar.

Kris mengacak pelan rambut pirang anak itu "tentu,, dimana kau mau berlatih.." jawab kris ramah.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum senang." Wahh, benarkah? Ahh, aku senang sekali pangeran. Aku akan mengatakan pada teman-teman untuk berkumpul di lapangan di samping kedai tunggu kami sebentar pangeran." Kata anak itu bersemangat.

Kris mengagguk "baiklah, tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tahu siapa namamu anak tampan?' Tanya kris

Anak lelaki itu menepuk pelan dahinya "ahh,, maafkan saya pangeran,, saya sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Andrean Storm, saya anak pemilik kedai ini." Katanya sambil menujuk kedai mikik keluarganya.

"baiklah.. An,, aku akan menunggumu disana. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengantarkan istriku dulu, oke?" kata kris.

Anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya "baik, pangeran," katanya lalu pergi menemui teman-temannya.

Tao memandang takjub pemandangan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Ia tak salah lihat bukan? Kris yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar kris yang semalam bersamanya bukan? Tapi kenapa aura yang ia rasakan begitu lain. Aura kris kali ini jauh lebih lembut dan menenangkan tak seperti semalam yang liar dan errrr… sedikit garang.

"wow,, gege keren sekali!" puji tao tanpa sadar.

Kris berbalik menatap tao "wae..?" Tanya kris heran.

"eobseo,, aku hanya merasa gege lain saja. Gege terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sangat sabar.. aaiigoo,, gege jjang!" kata tao sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Kris tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri tao. Tanpa sungkan ia merengkuh tubuh ramping tao kedalam pelukannya "benarkah akau seperti seorang ayah?" tannya kris

Tao mengangguk pelan "eumm,, mirip sekali." Kata tao jujur.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menjadikanku seorang ayah sungguhan. Euumm,, kita bisa membuatnya sekarang bukan?" senyuman mesum langsung tersungging di wajah tampan kris.

Bllussssshh,,

Pipi tao mendadak memanas saat kris mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tao memukul pelan dada kris.

"gege,,," rengeknya.

"wae,,? Bukankah aku sudah seperti seorang ayah? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku jadi ayah? Apa kau tak mau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku,eoh baby tao…?" bisik kris seduktif di telinga tao.

Tao merasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat kris menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ketengkuknya yang masih berhiasakan puluhan kiss mark bekas percintaan mereka semalam.

"tssskk,, gege.. bukankah kita sudah melakukannya semlam" cicit tao dengan wajah memerah.

Kris tersenyum "yeah,, tapi kurasa sekali belum cukup untuk bisa jadi ayah,, kita harus melakukannya sesering mungkin…" kata kris sambil menatap tao penuh makna.

"isshh,, gege mesum,, sudah tao mau cari makan dulu. perut tao lapar ge,,,," kata tao sambil memandang kris penuh harap.

Kris menghela nafasya pelan "arra, arra,, ayo kita masuk didalam ada banyak makanan.

Keduanya lalu memsuki kedai sederhana itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Kris dan tao memilih duduk di dekat jendela karena tao ingin melihat pemandangan luar sambil makan. Kris memesankan tao makanan yang menurutnya cocok untuk tao. Tao hanya menurut saja toh ia juga tak tahu menahu mengenai makanan apapun di era ini.

Tak berselang lama makanan mereka datang. Semangkuk sup krim kental dan sepotong kue yang masih hangat menjadi pilihan kris untuk makan siang menjelang sorenya itu.

"wooahhh,, harum.." seru tao girang

"cobalah,, itu enak sekali." Kata kris.

Tao mengangguk sekilas lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Tak salah apa yang kris katakan, makanan ini memang sangat lezat. Krimnya lembut dan gurih apa lagi rotinya, lembut, manis pokoknya eeuumm yummy…..!

Tao sampai tak menyisakan sedikitpun makannan di mangkuknya. Semuanya ludes disantapnya. Tao mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh. "aaiiggoo,, enak sekali ge,, aku sampai kalap,,," kata tao

"istrirahatlah disini sebentar, aku akan keluar untuk mengajari anak tadi." Kata kris.

Tao mengangguk. "baiklah,, gege hwaiting!" kata tao berusaha menyemangati kris.

Kris terkikik "hahahhaa,, kau lucu sekali baby." Kata kris. Sebelum pergi kris mengecup kilat kening dan bibir tao yang langsung membuat mereka jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang. Tao sampai malu sendiri dibuatnya.

"aaiiggoo,, orang itu tak di duniaku tak disini sama-sama membuatku malu,,, tsskkk dasar naga mesum!" batin tao setengah kesal.

Tao menyandarkan kepalnya di sandaran kursi untuk sedikit merenggangkan pinggangnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Dia menolehkah kepalanya kesamping lalu tersenyum. Disana dia melihat kris dengan sabar sedang mengajari anak-anak kecil berlatih pedang dengan pedang-pedangan kayu. Tao terkadang terkikik geli saat melihat ulah anak-anak itu. Saat sedang asik, tiba-tiba tao mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya.

"eeukmm,,," dehem orang itu.

Tao berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tao rasa sedikit lebih tua darinya sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"menyenangkan sekali bukan melihat mereka tertawa seperti itu?" katanya waita itu lagi.

Tao sedikit gelagapan menanggapi omongan wanita itu. Yah,, meskipun tao faham maksudnya namun ia maish ragu membalas kata-kata wanita itu. Ia sadar bahasa saxonya tidak terlalu lancar.

"eumm.. ya." Jawab tao sekenanya.

"anda lady dari yang mulia pangeran?" kata wanita itu.

Tao menganguk malu-malu.

Wanita itu tersenyum "pangeran pandai memilih pendamping, anda begitu cantik nona, tapi kurasa anda bukan berasal dari siini." Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Tao mengangguk "ya,, aku berasal dari china." Jawab tao jujur

Wanita itu mengangguk "ohh,, china,, aku sepertinya belum pernah dengar nama itu. Pasti jauh dari sini ya?" katanya antusias.

Tao mengangguk lagi. "ya,, cukup jahuh kurasa." Kata tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"pantas yang mulia sudah lama tak terlihat, rupanya dia berkelana mencari anda. Hahah,, maaf aku jadi terlalu banyak bicara pada anda nona, ahh,, anda menyukai sup dan roti buatan saya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"jadi ini kau yang buat,, wahh ini enak sekali,,," puji tao.

"benarkah,, saya senang anda menyukainya nona. Baiklah silahkan kembali beristirahat nona, saya akan kembali kedalam, jika ada yang anda inginkan panggil saja saya atau pelayan lain yang ada disini." Pesannya

Tao mengangguk"ya, terima kasih. Eumm sebelumnya boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum "nama saya Adeline," jawabnya

Tao mengulurkan tanganya "aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao, senang bisa mengenalmu, adeline,.."

Keduanya berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum "saya juga senang bisa mengenal anda nona tao,," jawab adeline. Lalu ia kembali masuk meninggalkan tao sendiri.

Ternyata hanya duduk didalam sambil memandangi kris membuat tao bosan juga, di lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kris dan anak-anak kecil itu berlatih pedang. Oh,, ayolah,, pedang bukanlah benda asing untuk tao,, meski memiliki wajah semanis madu tao sangat mahir untuk urusan bermain pedang. Sejak kecil ia sudah akrab dengan benda tajam itu.

"boleh aku ikut bermain?" Tanya tao tiba-tiba.

Semua mata sukses memandang kearah tao. "nona, bisa bermain pedang?" kata salah satu anak kecil tak percaya.

Tao mengangguk. "tentu saja,, tapi cara bemainku sedikit berbeda dengan kalian. Mau kutunjukkan?" kata tao bersemangat.

Semua mata anak kecil disana langsung berbinar "ahh,, tentu saja,,"

Tao menggulung rambut panjangnya keatas sebelum beraksi, beruntung baju yang ia gunakan berkerah tinggi jadi kiss mark hasil karya kris tersembunyi rapi didalam. Tao kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya sedikit keatas sehingga kulit mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Sebelum mulai tao mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

Dan mulailah tao mempertontontonkan keahliannya bermain pedang. Tak sia-sia latihan yang ia lakuakn selama ini. Permain tao sukses membuat semua mata anak kecil dan beberapa orang lainnya melebar tak berkedip. Rupanya tanpa sadar apa yang tao lakukan tadi mengundang banyak orang untuk melihat aksinya.

Tao mengakhir pertunjukannya dengan menebas sebuah tumpukan jerami yang jadi makanan kuda. Jerami itu sukses terbelah jadi dua.

"pprookk,,prrookk,,prrookk,,,"

tepukan riuh langsung terdengar sesaat setelah tao mengakhiri aksinya. Tao yang baru sadar bahwa ia jadi pusat perhatian mendadak jadi malu sendiri. Rona merah muda menjalar di kedua pipinya yang makin membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin menjadi.

Kris menghampiri tao lalu memeluk tao dari samping. "kau hebat baby.." kata kris

"wooaahh,, nona hebat,,," puji salah satu anak

"iya,, aku baru sekali ini melihat orang bermain pedang dengan cara seperti itu,, unik namun menarik sekali,," puji yang lain

Tao tersenyum senang mendapatkan pujian dari anak-anak itu "hehe,, kalian suka?"

Semuanya kompak menganguk. "aku juga,,," kata tao lagi lalu semuanya tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengamati kegiatan mereka dari jauh.

"hhh,, menyenagkan sekali hidupmu saudaraku? Ckckck,, ayah memang tak pernah adil padaku, kenapa kau diberi kesempurnaan begitu banyak sedangkan aku hanya begini saja? Lihat saja. Senyummu itu tak akan bertahan lama adik kecil,,," kata lelaki berjubah hitam itu licik

TBC

Hayo,, siapa itu orang? Kenapa juga dia ngintipin uri omma ama appa?

Tsskk.. pasti pada mau tahu kkhhannn?

Jawabanya ada di next chap ookaaaii,,,

Repiu banyak = update kilat

Repiu dikit = update ngadat.

Silahkan pilih yang mana rederdeul

See ya..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Anyeong…! Long time no see yeorobeun….. do you miss me guys…..?

Hahaha,,, ^o^

Mian updatenya molor abis aku sempat hilang mood gitu buat bikin lanjutan ini ff tapi begitu liad repiuan kalian lagi akhirnya semnagat aku tumbuh deh,,,#berasa kaya pohon

Abaikan -_-"

Oke deh gak usah banyak cingcong lagi yuk mulai aja ceritanya yuukkkk…..

"hhh,, menyenangkan sekali hidupmu saudaraku? Ckckck,, ayah memang tak pernah adil padaku, kenapa kau diberi kesempurnaan begitu banyak sedangkan aku hanya begini saja? Lihat saja. Senyummu itu tak akan bertahan lama adik kecil,,," kata lelaki berjubah hitam itu licik

.

.

.

Chapter five begin…

Kris, tao dan semua yang ada disana sedang asik tertawa namun tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang menghampiri mereka.

"ah,, yang mulia pangeran…" kata prajurit itu sambil menujukan hormatnya pada kris.

Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah "ada apa?" Tanya kris.

Melihat kedatangan prajurit itu semua orang yang sedang berkerumun pergi satu-persatu untuk menghormati kris.

"saya sudah lama mencari anda, pangeran. Saya ditugaskana oleh Lord Longbottom untuk mencari yang mulia."

Kening kris mengekerut "ada masalah apa?"

"ah,,begini pangeran saya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan undangan pada anda untuk menghadiri jamuan pesta di kastil Lord Longbottom. Saya sudah mencari anda di kediaman anda namun rumah anda tampak sepi lalu saya kembali mencari anda sampai berhari-hari tapi untungnya saya bisa menemukan anda disini sebab saya tidak di izinkan pulang sebelum menemukan anda yang mulia." Jelas perajurit itu panjang.

"ah, jadi begitu, baiklah sampaikanlah pada tuan mu bahwa malam ini aku akan memenuhi undangannya bersama ladyku." Jawab kris.

Perajurit itu mengangguk paham "baiklah, yang mulia. Saya akan segera menyampaikana kabar ini pada Lord Longbottom."

Kris mengangguk "baiklah, ada yang lain?"

Perajurit itu menggeleng pelan "tidak, yang mulia. Baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon pamit sekarang"

Kris mengangguk.

Perajurit iu segera menaikki kudanya dan melesat meninggalkan kedai. Setelah perajurit itu pergi tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandangi kris akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya juga.

"eum, ge…" kata tao pelan

Kris berbalik sambil menatap tao lembut "ne, baby..."

"eumm, apa benar yang aku tadi dengar? Kita akan ke pesta malam ini?" Tanya tao ragu.

Kris mengangguk."ne, apa kau tak suka? Jika kau masih lelah aku bisa membatalkannya."

Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan itu maksud tao ge, hanya itu,,,, eumm,,," tao sedikit ragu mengucapkan isi hatinya namun ternyata kris menyadari keraguan itu. Dia berjalan mendekati tao dan memandang tao intens.

"wae? Ada yang kau fikirkan? Katakan saja tak usah ragu…" kata kris mencoba menyakinkan tao.

"eumm,, begini ge, kita akan kepesta bukan?" Tanya tao lagi.

Kris mengangguk.

"pestanya di istana?" Tanya tao

"eumm,, bukan istana sebetulnya, hanya sebuah kastil milik bangsawan disini saja. Istana adanya jauh di pusat kota." Jelas kris.

"tsskk, apapun itu namanya tapi pestanya akan didatangi banyak orang kan ge?" Tanya tao

Kris mengangguk. "tentu saja, baby,, memangnya ada apa?"

Tao memutar-mutar jarinya "aku,, eumm,,aaiisshh,,itu,,, eum…" tao mendadak guup tak jelas.

Kris menghela nafasnya "hhh… sebenarnya kau kenapa,eoh? Gugup akan kepesta? Gugup bertemu dengan orang banyak?" tebak kris.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan

Kris tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih dagu tao agar yeoja cantik itu mendongakkan lagi wajahnya. "kenapa kau harus malu,eoh?"

Tao mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu "tao takut akan mempermalukan gege nanti, gege tau kan tao tidak mengerti apapun tentang negeri ini." Cicit tao pelan.

Kris merengkuh tubuh ramping tao kedalam pelukannya, dia mengelus punggung dan rambut tao sayang.

"kau tak perlu merasa malu,baby. Kau begitu sempurna. Kau cantik dan hatimu juga lembut. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan,eoh?" kata kris lembut.

"tapi tao kan tidak tahu tata karma di negeri gege. Bagaimana nanti kalau tao melakuakn hal yang memalukan?" kata tau masih terdengar khawatir.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tao dan beralih memandang mata hitam nan jernih milik kekasih hatinya itu lembut.

"dengarkan aku baby, semua yang kau takutkan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi., percayalah padaku. Tata karma disini sama juga dengan yang kau pelajari di zamanmu. Kau tahu table manner kan?" Tanya kris

Tao mengangguk "ne, omma yang mengajarkannya padaku sejak aku kecil."

"pesta disini juga sama saja, kita datang, memberi hormat pada yang mengundang, ngobrol dengan tamu yang hadir sebentar, makan dan kadang berdansa lalu setelah itu pulang, selesai." Jelas kris.

"tapi tao tidak bisa berdansa,ge eotthoke?" tao makin terdengar panik bahkan matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aaiigoo,, kenapa kau mau menangis begitu,eoh? Sudahlah tidak masalah kau tidak bisa berdansa. Itu bukan masalah baby… sudahlah jangan menangis ne." kata kris sambil mengelus pipi chubby tao yang begitu menggemaskan.

"benar tidak apa-apa?" ulang tao

Kris mengangguk "ne, baby,,, kalau aku mengatakan tidak apa-apa ya berarti tidak apa-apa. Lagipula akulah yang jadi tamu utama di pesta itu jadi mereka tak mungkin akan berani mengusikku, arraseo?"

Tao akhirnya terlihat mulai tenang "eum,, lalu tao harus memakai baju apa kepesta, ge? Tao kan tidak membawa baju?" Tanya tao.

"ttskk,, itu masalh gampang. Kita bisa mencarinya di toko didekat sini. Aku tahu sebuah toko gaun yang cukup bagus disini." Jelas kris.

Mata tao langsung berbinar "wahh,, jinjja? Asiikk… tao akan belanja,….!" Girang tao.

"kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu ayo berangkat sebelum hari makain malam. Kita bisa terlambat nanti." Ajak kris.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Ia meraih tangan kris dan menggandengnya erat.

Kris dan tao memilih berjalan kaki karena kata kris toko yang di maksud tadi jaraknya tak jauh dari kedai tempat mereka makan. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah toko pakaian.

"ini tempatnya ge?" Tanya tao

"ne, ayo kita masuk."

Klinting…

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring saat tao dan kris memasukki pintu. Bunyi itu membuat seorang yeoja cantik yang sednag asik mengarahkan pekerjanya menengok. Wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"ahh,, yang mulia pangeran, apa yang membawa anda sampai rela mengunjungi tempat saya yang kotor ini?" katanya merendah.

"lama tak berjumpa nona Victoria. Waah sepertinya bisnismu maju pesat ya." Kata kris sambil tersenyum menatap wanita yang disapanya Victoria tadi.

Victoria tersenyum "ya, beginilah yang mulia. Oiya ada keperluan apa sampai yang mulai datang sendiri kesini."

"berhenti memanggilku yang mulia, panggil saja aku kris. Tsskk…. kau ini kau lupa Kita ini kan teman."

"ahahah,, baiklah, baiklah. Aku kan harus berbasa-basi dulu padamu tuan besar! Baiklah apa yang kau cari? Kau mau membeli baju?"

Kris mengangguk "tentu saja. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku mengunjungimu." Kata kris sambil mencibir.

"baiklah, aku punya satu yang kurasa cocok untukmu. Tapi tunggu sebentar kau datang dengan siapa itu?" Tanya vic yang mulai menyadari ada sosok tao di belakang kris.

"ah,, iya aku lupa mari aku kenalkan. Dia tao. Ladyku." Kata kris bangga.

Wajah vic terlihat sedikit terkejut setelah mendengarnya "lady?" ulangnya.

Kris menganguk mantap."ya, dia calon istriku, ah,,,baby,, ayo kemari. Kenalkan ini sahabatku." Kata kris pada tao yang dari tadi sibuk mengamati benda-benda di toko Victoria.

"baik,ge." Jawab tao dengan bahasa korea.

Kening Victoria mengekrut bingung "eh, bahasa apa itu? aku baru mendengarnya?"

"ah, itu bahasa korea. Sudah jangan kau fikirkan. Dia juga bisa bahasa kita kok, kau tenang saja." Jawab kris enteng

"ah,, baiklah aku fikir dia tak bisa, baiklah perkenalkan nama saya Victoria. Saya adalah sahabat kris sekaligus pemilik dari toko ini. Senang bertemu denganmu nona" sapa vic ramah

Tao menjabat tangan vic lembut "namaku huang zi tao, kau bisa memanggilku tao." Jawab tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"aahhh,, kau cantik sekali tao,, hei kris kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Kata vic

Kris mengendikkan bahunya "tentu saja, lagipula siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona pria tampan sepertiku." Kata kris bangga.

Vic memutar bola matanya malas. "hhuuh,, dasar! Oiya apa kau juga ingin mencari baju tao?" Tanya vic

Tao mengangguk "iya, tadi gege diundang pesta ke istana tapi aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa soalnya aku tidak membawa baju." Jawab tao polos.

"eh? Tak bawa baju?" ulang vic.

"eumm,, kau bisa membantukukan, vic? aku sungguh tak tahu apapun tentang baju disini."

Victoria mengangguk sambil tersenyum "itu bukan masalah untukku, serahkan saja semua padaku. Aku rasa aku memiliki beberapa baju yang cocok untuku. Ayo ikut aku." Vic menyeret tao kebelakang.

Selama tao dan Victoria berkutat dengan gaun-gaun, kris segera memakai baju yang telah lebih dulu vic siapkan untuknya. Setelah selesai dia duduk manis sambil menunggu tao keluar dengan di temani segelas wine dan kue. Lama juga kris menunggu tao keluar sampai akhirnya suara lembut tao memanggilnya.

"ge,,"

Kris yang sedang asik menikmati wine-nya menoleh mencari suara tao. Gelas itu nyaris lepas jika saja kris tak segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Kris sungguh dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan tao sekarang. Tao muncul dengan sebuah gaun indah berwanna biru dengan bagian bawah yang bervolume khas gaun-gaun era Victorian yang berkesan glamor dan mahal. Oh jangan lupakan tatanan rambut tao yang entah bagaimana cara Victoria melakuaknnya sehingga makin mempercantik penampilan tao malam ini.

"ge,, kenapa gege hanya diam? Tao aneh ya memakainya?" Tanya tao takut-takut.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengembalikan lagi kesadarannya. "ah,, eumm,, aniyo. Kau, eum,, kau cantik ah ani kau sangat cantik baby.." gagap kris.

Pipi tao bersemu merah saat mendengar kris sekali lagi memujianya. "benarkah?" katanya tak percaya.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati tao. Dia mengelus pipi putih tao sayang.

"apa gege pernah bohong padamu my baby panda?" kata kris lembut sambil mengecup kilat bibir merah tao.

Tao menggeleng.

"ahhh,, kalau begini aku jadi malas mengajakmu ke pesta." Keluh kris.

Tao memandang kris heran. Kenapa setelah kris memujinya dia jadi berubah fikiran?

"eh? Wae ge? Apa gege malu membawa tao kesana?" cicit tao.

Kris buru-buru menggeleng "tsskk,, hanya orang bodoh yang malu membawamu sebagai pasangannya ke pesta, baby." Jawab kris masih dengan wajah murungnya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut. "lalu kenapa gege tak jadi megajakku,eoh?"

Melihat tingkat imut kekasihnya yang diluar batas membuat kris harus menahan hasratnya keras. Oh tak taukah kau nona panda kekasihmu itu memiliki tingkat ke-prvetan tingkat dewa?

"aiishh,, jangan memasang wajah manismu begitu baby,, kau membuatku tak sabar ingin memakannmu."

Blush,,,,

Wajah tao langsung memerah. Dia memukul pelan lengan kris yang masih membelai pipnya "gege…" rengeknya.

"ah,, baiklah,baiklah. Ayo cepat berangkat sebelum aku benar-benar mengurungmu di kamar semalaman." Kata kris akhirnya.

"yeay….! Tao akan kepesta…" girang tao.

"kalian bisa menggunakan kereta kudaku jika kalian mau." Kata Victoria tiba-tiba.

Kris dan tao menenggok bersamaan.

"eh,,? Benarkah?"

Victoria mengangguk "ya, pakailah. Setidaknya tao akan merasa lebih nyaman daripada dia harus meniakki kudamu dengan gaunnya itu." Saran Victoria.

Kris mengangguk sepaham "yeah,, kurasa kau ada benarnya juga, baiklah aku akan meminjamnya untuk malam ini." Kata kris.

Sesuai saran Victoria, kris dan tao pergi kekastil dengan menggunakan kereta. Sepanjang jalan tao tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada kris tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan di pesta.

"aigoo,, bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang sayang,,,? Aku jamin disana tak akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan, arra?" kata kris berusaha meyakinkan tao.

Akhirnya, kereta mereka sampai juga didepan sebuah kastil cukup besar. Saat mereka datang suasana sudah cukup ramai. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya berkali kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"hhuuff,,huff,,,huuuuff,,, tenang tao,, ini hanya pesta. Ingat hanya pesta!" kata tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu kereta unruk mereka. Kris yang lebih dulu keluar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu tao turun "ayo turun baby,," katanya.

Tao meraih tangan kris perlahan. Dengan bantuan kris, tao berhasil turun dari kereta dengan selamat. Memang berlebihan mengatakan aman namun untuk ukuran kecerobohan tao yang setingkat diatas baekhyun rasanya itu tak masalah.

"terima kasih ge,," ucap tao lembut.

"with my pleasure my lady,,," jawab kris sambil tersenyum.

Tak ayal kedatangan kris langsung jadi sorotan tamu-tamu yang datang. Ditambah lagi pangeran mereka kini tengah menggandeng seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

"kurasa mereka memandangi kita ge,," bisik tao pelan

kris mengelus pelan tangan tao yang mengamit lengannya. "tenanglah,, mereka hanya terpesona dengan kecantikanmu baby,,"

mau tak mau pipi tao memerah saat kris memujinya. "gege,,," rengek tao lagi.

"hahhaa,, sudah ayo cepat masuk." Putus kris.

Kris dan tao berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong menuju area pesta. Sesampainya disana dia langsung disambut oleh seorang pria setengah baya.

"ah,, yang mulia,, suatu kehormatan anda sudi menerima undangan pesta kecil saya ini,," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"terima kasih telah mengundangku. Tapi aku tak tahu alasan kau mengundangku." Kata kris jujur.

"ah,, itu. Begini yang mulia. Saya hanya ingin menunjukan rasa terima kasih saya pada anda karena anda sudah membatu warga desa. Tanpa bantuan anda mungkin para Archito itu tak akan menyingkir dari desa." Kata pria itu sopan.

"ah,, masalah itu. Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah penting. Yang penting sekarang semua sudah aman, bukan?" Jawab kris.

"ah,, anda sungguh rendah hati yang mulia. " kata pria itu sambil sekali lagi membungkuk hormat.

Setelah membungkuk pria itu lantas menjabat tangan kris "ah,, andda tidak dating sendiri yang mulia,,, anda bersama siapa yang mulia." Kata pria itu saat ia menyadai kehadiran tao di samping kris.

"ah,, aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan dia ladyku, tao." Kata kris

"tao ini Lord Longbottom." Kata kris lembut.

"ah,, suatu kehormatan bisa menjamu anda lady tao,," kata pria itu sambil sekali lagi membungkuk dihadapan tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanya seperti yang biasa ia lihat di film-film barat yang ia tonton. "terima kasih,," kata tao pelan.

"baiklah, yang mulia,, silahkan menikmati pesta kecil saya.." kata pria itu

"terima kasih." Kata kris lalu menggandeng tao menuju sebuah kursi disamping ruangan.

"ge,, apa itu achito?" Tanya tao saat mereka berdua sudah duduk.

Kris memandang tao. "kau yakin mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Tao mengangguk "ne," jawabnya mantap.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum memulai cerita.

"hhh,, dahulu kala ada seorang raja muda yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah seorang raja keturunan murni klan suci yang masih punya hubungandengan para dewa. Dia yang sedang bosan memilih untuk berkelana di tengah hutan sendirian. Di sana ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tinggal di pondok kecil di tengah hutan."

Kris memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Singkat cerita mereka jatuh cinta lalu bercinta. Dari keduanya kemudian lahir dua orang putra. Yang satu begitu rupawa dan yang satu berwujud tak selayaknya manusia meski wajah mereka nyaris sama namun bayi yang lain memiliki semacam tato bergambar sisik di wajahnya. Pertumbuhan bayi mereka begitu cepat hanya dalam seminggu keduanya sudah seperti remaja lima belas tahun. Namun keduanya tak bertahan hidup lama, keduanya mati setelah bertarung sengit di hari ke tujuh kelahiran mereka. Raja itu begitu terpukul melihat dua orang putranya mati sia-sia. Dia bingung ingin menyalahkan siapa tapi akhirnya wanita itu bercerita padanya tentang siapa dirinya, wanita itu adalah sesosok peri yang di kutuk dewa karena kelakuan buruknya juga bercerita masih ada lagi beberapa kaumnya yang tersisa di dunia. Setelah itu, Peri itu langsung bunuh diri di depan sang raja sebagai rasa penyesalannya.

Raja itu tak pernah tahu tentang kutukan itu, jika ia tahu ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu dengan wanita itu tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dia mencintai wanita itu. dia terpukul, dia marah dengan dewa yang dengan begitu teganya membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Lalu muncullah niatnya untuk mengalahkan para dewa. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia mampu memiliki keturunan yang kuat dan kebal akan kematian. maka dari itu untuk menguatkan hatinya untuk megalahkan kutukan dewa. Dia berkelana mencari mahluk-mahluk lain serupa wanitanya dan menanam benihnya pada wanita itu.

Lalu begitulah selanjutnya, Raja itu dalam waktu singkat berhasil menghasilkan putra-putri yang begitu banyak. Namun seperti halnya yang lainnya, anak-anaknya selalu saja memiliku dua sisi yang berbeda. Yang satu, terlahir dengan wajah sempurna dan berperangai sopan sedangkan yang satunya meski terlahir sama namun sisi binatangnya lebih dominan, sehingga membuat dirinya lebih cenderung mengutamakan insting dari pada akal. Sejak sat itu, anak-anak mereka saling berkumpul sesuai dengan ras mereka. Yang satu diberikan nama klan Draco dan klan satunya disebut Archito. Kau mengerti?" kata kris mengakhiri ceritanya,

Tao hanya bisa menatap kris dengan pandangan bingungnya. Semua yang baru saja kris katakan padanya sudah seperti dongeng kala ia kecil. "hhh,, kau serius dengan semua itu ge?" kata tao akhirya.

Kris mengangguk "sayangnya iya."

"lalu kau juga termasuk diantara mereka? Bukankah kau juga memiliki nama Draco di depan namamu?" kat tao.

Kris mengangguk "ya, aku salah satu dari mereka. Seperti katamu aku memiliki klan Draco."

"lalu kenapa para Archito menyerang desa?" Tanya tao tambah ingin tahu.

"sepertinya mereka sengaja memancing kaumku untuk keluar. Dan setelah keluar mereka berencana membunuhnya satu persatu. Sudah banyak yang jadi korban mereka." Jawab kris dengan wajah murung.

"apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian bersaudara? Yah seridaknya kalian memiliki darah yang sama." Kata tao.

"yah,, tapi rupanya mereka tak begitu senang dengan apa yang mereka dan kaum kami miliki. Kaum kami ternyata memiliki banyak kelebihan dibanding kaum mereka. Kaumku lebih sempurna baik dalam fisik maupun kemampuan otak. Karena itu kami jadi lebih mudah diterima di masyarakat sedangkan kaum mereka sebaliknya."

Tao memandang kris iba. Ia meraih wajah kris dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu lembut "aku sungguh menyesal dengan semua ceritamu, ge,," kata tao lembut.

Kris meraih tangan tao lalu mengecupnya pelan" terima kasih baby, kau tahu aku fikir hidupku akan berakhir saat aku kehilangan teo, tap.."

"teo?" potong tao.

"ya, Dracoensilla Architeo, pembuat permadani yang waktu itu aku ceritakan padamu dia adalah adikku."

TBC

Hayolo… udah makin ketebak belum jalan ceritanya..?

Tau gak aku nyelesainin ini chap ampe jam setengah dua malem tau# gag ada yang nanya.

Abis aku kaya di kejar hutang gitu kalo gak buru-buru bikin lanjutan ini cerita.

Jadi mian deh kalo masih banyak typos bertebaran disana-sini maklum buatnya sambil ngantuk. Hehhee..

Udah ah ngomongnya

Jangan lupa repiunya dan sampai jumpa di cahap depan,,,,

See ya,,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

SUMPAH AKU BETE BANGET AMA SIDERS! COBA KALIAN BAYANGIN JUMLAH SIDERS DI FF INI BISA NYAMPE 500 ORANG TAPI YANG REPIU KALIAN TAU BERAPA? SEPULUH! SEPULUH? HHHH BISA BAYANGIN GAK GIMANA BETENYA KALIAN KALO JADI AKU,,, HHHH! AKU GAK TAU LAGI DEH MAU NGOMONG APA AMA ITU SIDERS! PLEASE,, GUYS JADI ORANG SPORTIF DONG! UDAH BACA YA KOMEN! AT LEAST GUE TAU KALIAN HARGAIN GUE!

GOD DAMN SHIT!

SEBEL!

Sorry aku marah-marah abis aku udah gak bisa tahan lagi ama itu siders,, sorry juga buat readers yang udah sportif komen, aku hargain kalain banget!

thanks udah jadi readers yang sportif. aku bertahan cuma buat kalian.

Kris meraih tangan tao lalu mengecupnya pelan" terima kasih baby, kau tahu aku fikir hidupku akan berakhir saat aku kehilangan teo, tap.."

"teo?" potong tao.

"ya, Dracoensilla Architeo, pembuat permadani yang waktu itu aku ceritakan padamu dia adalah adikku."

.

.

.

Chapter six begin…..

Tao terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kris katakan." Mwo..?"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh.. dia adik kecilku yang sangat manis. Dia lembut dan sangat baik hati. Dia mewarisi sifat keibuan milik ibuku." Cerita kris sambil tersenyum miris.

"ibu? Jadi kris gege masih punya ibu?" Tanya tao.

"dulu iya,, tapi dia sudah lama tiada."

Tao mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya itu sayang. "gege…. Maaf sudah menanyakan hal itu." Kata tao tak enak hati.

Kris tersenyum lembut kearah tao. "gwaencahana,, kau memang harus tahu tentang kaumku lebih bayak karena ini juga akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu kelak." Jelas kris

Tao mengangguk. "maukah kau melanjutkan ceritanya?"

Kris mengangguk. "baiklah akan aku lanjutkan. Seperti kataku tadi, kaumku dibagi dua. Draco dan Archito. Kaum Draco yang gampang membaur tentu saja mudah untuk di terima jadi mereka bisa hidup nyaman di kota. leluhur kami juga mewariskan beberapa wilayah untuk kami kelola. Bagian utara dan barat adalah milik kaum Draco. Sedangkan bagian timur dan selatan milik kaum Archito. "

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"kehidupan kami dimulai, sekian lama berbaur dengan manusia akhirnya kaum kami juga menikah dengan manusia. Dan lahirlah kami para draco yang lebih sempurna. Selain mewarisi bakat klan Draco terdahulu kami juga lebih bisa mengontrol sisi gelap kami karena darah kami telah bercampur dengan manusia. Tapi lain ceritanya dengan kaum Archito. Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan akal, yang mereka tahu hanya memuaskan hasrat dan nafsu mereka saja. Bahkan keturunan kaum archito lahir dengan membelah perut ibu mereka yang kebanyakan adalah dari kaum manusia."

Tao bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang baru saja kris katakana padanya. "hhii,, mereka menyeramkan…" kata tao polos.

Kris tersenyum "masih mau dilanjutkan?" katanya.

"eum,, lanjutkan saja ge." Kata tao sambil mengangguk mantab.

"singkat cerita kaum kami bertambah banyak tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah untuk klan Draco. Kami hanya bisa mencintai satu orang selama eksistensi kami di dunia. Kami menyebut mereka Dragonswan. Hanya pada merekalah kami bisa begitu berbeda." Kata kris.

Tao terkesikap. "eh..? hanya satu?"

Kris mengangguk."ne, hanya satu. Dan jika wanita atau pria itu tak mencintai kaum kami maka kaum kami akan sendirian selamanya di dunia ini."

"se,,selamanya..? maksud gege? Apa kalian abadi?"

Kris mengangguk. "ya, Semua senjata, penyakit atau apapun tak akan bisa melukai kulit kami. Hanya kaum sebaliknyalah yang bisa membunuh kami."

Tao lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan fakta baru tentang kekasihnya itu. Kris sepertinya menyadari perubahan tao.

"kau menyesal menerimaku?" kata kris

Tao memandang kris lembut. Dia menggenggam tangan putih kris erat. "siapa yang menyesal ge, aku hanya kaget setelah mendengar ceritamu. Hhh,,kau tahu ge, aku pasti dianggap gila jika nanti aku menceritakan ini semua pada baekhyun eonnie." Kata tao.

"baekhyun?"

"ne, dia itu sahabat baikku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Kau tahu ge, dia adalah orang pertama yang mau bicara denganku saat aku pertama kali datang ke korea beberapa tahun yang lalu." Cerita tao.

"ah,, jadi begitu."

"lalu ge,, bagaiman cerita selanjutnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan para dragonswan? Apa mereka juga akan abadi?"

Kris mengangguk. "ya, mereka abadi seperti kami namun mereka tak memiliki kekuatan kami. Hanya keturunan kami saja yang akan mewarisi kekuatan itu namun ada juga yang tidak. Seperti adikku, Teo lahir hanya dengan keabadian dan kecantikan khas ibuku. Hhh,, jika bukan karena kebodohanku dia pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kening tao mengkerut "maksud gege?"

"teo, sangat pandai dalam membuat karya seni tingkat tinggi. Bakatnya itulah yang membuatnya terkenal. Banyak orang yang mencarinya untuk memesan benda-benda hasil karyanya. Namun teo kami tidak selalu menerima permintaan itu. Suatu ketika ada seorang lelaki datang pada teo. Dia ingin teo membuatkannya sebuah permadani, entah kenapa teo mau membuatkannya. aku rasa teo menyukainya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Singkat cerita, dia dan lelaki itu saling berhubungan beberapa lama dan mereka berjanji bertemu lagi untuk menyerahkan pesanan lelaki itu di taman. Namun satu hal yang tak pernah teo ketahui, lelaki itu rupanya adalah salah satu keturunan Archito."

"lalu? Dia membunuhnya?" tebak tao.

Kris menggeleng.

"eh,,? Bukankah kata gege kaum archito membenci klan draco?"

"sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah menyadari bahwa dia bukan dari kaumku maupun rasa manusia. Dan benar saja. Dia mengaku padaku bahwa dia memiliki darah Archito. Namun meski dia terlahir dari kaum Archito, dia bersumpah padaku bahwa dia berbeda. Aku marah dan mengusirnya tapi teo memohon padaku. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia mencintainya. Kau tentu tahu kaum kami hanya sekali bisa merasakan cinta bukan?. Aku yang tak ingin melihat adikku kesepian sepanjang sisa umurnya akhirnya luluh. Aku menyetujui hubungan mereka."

"lalu kenapa teo bisa terbunuh ge?"

"aku akhirya menikahkan mereka, namun kakakku masih menentang hubungan itu. Dia kecewa dan marah pada aku dan teo. Dia mengusir teo dari istana . Teo tentu sedih namun aku berusaha membuatnya tersenyum. Aku memilih untuk ikut bersama teo karena aku khawatir padanya meski teo menolak tapi aku tetap memutuskan mengikutinya. Kehidupan kami berjalan biasa saja sampai suatu ketika kabar tentang menikahnya teo dengan klan Archito terdengar oleh pimpinan Archito. Dia murka dan memerintahkan kaumnya untuk membunuh teo dan yun, suaminya. Aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, aku membawa mereka kegunung untuk menyembunyikan mereka. Sejenak aku bisa bernafas lega karena keberadaan kami tidak diketahui. Tapi petaka itu akhirnya datang, saat itu aku sedang pergi keluar untuk mencari makan dan saat itulah aku dijebak oleh kaum Archito. Aku disekap dan dihajar habis-habisan tapi mereka tak membunuhku, mereka hanya ingin aku menderita dengan membunuh teo dan yun di depan mataku." Mata kris berkilat marah saat ia menceritakan cerita pahit itu.

"astaga,, mereka jahat sekali.." kata tao.

Kris menundukkan wajahnya sedih " rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat itu namun teo masih berusaha tersenyum kearahku disaat-saat terakhirnya. Dia memohon padaku untuk tetap bertahan demi keluarga kami. jika saja aku menuruti kata-kata sam, jika saja aku tidak pergi saat itu,,,hhhh aku yakin teo masih bersama kami,, andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu itu…" katanya sedih.

Tao merengkuh tubuh bergetar kris. Dia yakin cerita ini layaknya mengorek luka batin yang telah lama kris pendam sendiri.

"hhhssstt,,,, ini bukan salah gege,, tenanglah,,," kata tao berusaha menenangkan kris.

Kris makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher tao yang sangat nyaman. Tao menepuk pelan punggung kris dan membelai lembut surai keemasan lelaki pujaanya itu lembut.

"apa yang kris lakukan sudah benar,, bukankah jika kau menentang hubungan teo, dia akan menjadi semakin sedih,eoh? Dia sudah bertemu dengan dragonswannya. Tao yakin teo pasti juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan sisa umurnya bersama pria yang dicintainya." Kata to lembut.

Kris diam, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ia telah pendam selama ini. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi memendam ini sendiri. Semua penyesalannya seolah menjadi racun yang mengerogoti tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tao mengangkat wajah kris dari bahunya. Dia mengecup pelan kedua mata kris yang sedikit berair.

"mulai sekarang, apapun yang gege rasakan, bagilah semuanya dengan tao. Baik itu suka maupun duka, arrachi?" katanya smabil tersenyum manis.

Kris tersenyum kecil, ia sungguh beruntung bisa menemukan mate seindah tao. Tak sia-sia ia menghabiskan dua ratus tahun masa pencarian jika ia ahkhirnya berjodoh dengan wanita sebaik dan selembut tao. Kris merengkuh tao dalam pelukannya

"terima kasih sudah hadir di duniaku yang suram ini baby,,, aku janji tak akan membiarkan seorangpun memisahkan kita."

Tao tersenyum "ne,, aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan gege kok, tenang saja,,," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pembicaraan kris dan tao terus berlanjut namun yang mereka bicarakan bukan melulu tentang masa lalu kris namun lebih ke hal-hal yang lain yang lebih manis dan romantis. Setelah beberapa jam pesta itu akhirnya usai. Lord Longbottom sengaja meminta kris dan tao untuk menginap sementara di kastil mereka. Kris memilih menerimanya, lagipula malam juga sudah semakin larut, ia tak mau tao kelelahan jika mereka harus mencari tempat menginap di desa. Kemudian seorang pelayan mengantar kris dan tao kesebuah kamar tamu yang cukup luas dan indah.

"silahkan beristirahat yang mulia..." kata pelayan itu sambil undur diri.

Kris tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi tao segera membuka gaun yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Meski indah gaun ini sangat menyiksanya karena korset sempit yang membuat tao sedikit susah berafas.

"gege,, bisa kau mambantuku…" kata tao pada kris yang asik berdiri di balkon kamar. Kris melangkah masuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ia melihat tao sudah setengah menanggalkan gaunya.

"gluup…" kris meneguk air liurnya susah.

"w..wae..?" gagapnya.

"bisa tolong lepasakan semua tali ini? Aku merasa sesak,, aigo,,, baju macam apa in.." keluh tao.

Kris berjalan mendekat dengan hati yang berdebar. Perlahan ia melepasa satu-persatu tali itu sehingga benda itu bisa terlepasa dari tubuh tao. Melihat kekasaihnya setengah telanjang di depannya jiwa buas kris muncul dan mendesak ingin keluar.

"astaga,, tao,, apa yang kau lakukan! kau bisa membuatku memakanmu sampai pagi.." batin kris.

Tao yang menyadari tangan kris tak beranjak dari punggungnya membalikkan tubuhnya. "wae, ge?" Tanya tao polos.

Kris memandang tao dengan mata tajamnya. Tao yang menyadari tatapan lain kris memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang.

"ge,, kau menakutiku." Kata tao jujur.

"kau yang menggodaku baby,, lihat kau harus tangung jawab. Kau sudah membuatnya mengeras." Kata kris seduktif.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona. "a..apa maksud gege,,, tao mau tidur.." kata tao gugup. Ia buru-buru menghindari kris namun rupanya gerakan tao kalah gesit dengan kris. Dia sudah lebih dulu terperangkap di lengan kekar kris. Kris memojokkan tao ke dinding dekat kaca. "kau tahu kan aku tak pernah menerima penolakan baby…" kata kris sebelum melumat bibir lembut tao.

Meski awalnya menolak tapi toh akhirnya tao larut juga dalam permain kris. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika kris memperlakukan tao dengan begitu lembut?"

Kris mengulum belahan bibir atas dan bawah tao bergantian. Sesekali ia juga menggigit kecil untuk merangsang gairah tao.

"eeungh…" erang tao sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher kris.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja tak disia-siakan kris. Ia segera melesakkan lidah panjangnya kedalam goa hangat tao yang begitu memabukkan.

"nngghh,, mmppcckk,,ccpppmmmkkk,,cpkk,,.,." suara desahan mereka kian lama kian terdengar menggema di kamar indah itu. Kris menaikkan tubuh tao dalam gendonganya tanpa sediktpun melepas pagutan bibirya. Ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh ramping tao keranjang sebelum kemudian menindih tubuh itu.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil tadi berubah makin liar dan menuntut. Keduanya tampak tak mau saling mengalah. Lidah keduanya saling beradu didalam mulut tao. Saling mengusap, membelit dan terkadang menyedot satu sama lain.

"eeuungg,, eunnghh…"erang tao saat kris dengan sengaja mengelus daerah privatnya.

Tao yang tak mau kalah juga mulai nakal dengan menyusupkan tangannya di pangkal paha kris yang ada diatasa tubuhnya

"aahh,, ssshh,," desah kris.

Dia melepas tautan bibirnya dan memandang tao. "naepun yeoja…" katanya

Tao hanya terkikik pelan "aku hanya nakal padamu,ge" balas tao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sedikit mengigit bibirnya sensual.

Kris memandang tao dengan mata mesumnya "tsskk, kau yang menggodaku baby panda,, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghajarmu sampai pagi…" kata kris sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Bukanya takut tao malah balik menatap kris dengan bola mata hitamnya yang tak kalah tajam. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan menarik kerah baju kris " itu memang yang akau mau tuan naga…" bisiknya pelan di cuping telinga kris. Tak sampai disitu tao juga tiba-tiba menjilat seduktif telinga kris sehingga membuat kris mengerang tertahan.

"ssshhh,, kau nakal sekali baby,,,persiapkan tubuhmu sayang, aku jamin aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau pingsan,…" ancam kris.

Tao menyeringai "kutantang kau tuan naga.. buat aku melayang…" bisik tao.

Kris lansung melumat kembali bibir merah tao. Kali ini lebih dalam dan liar. Saking liarnya pertarungan lidah mereka sampai-samapi beberapa tetes saliva menetes dari mulut mereka. Tangan kris dan tao sibuk saling membuka pakaian pasangannya secepat mungkin. Untung bagi tao pakaian kris tak begitu berbeda dengan pakaian yang biasa kris gunakan sehingga kini kris sudah topless. Namun lain halnya dengan kris, Ia harus susah payah melepaskan tali-tali yang ada di baju dalam tao sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja merobek baju itu tapi dia masih ingin bersabar.

Setelah sekian lama berurusan dengan tali-tali sialan itu kris bisa juga menyingkirkan baju itu dari tubuh indah tao. Pemandangan indah tubuh sexy tao lagi-lagi membuat seorang pangeran draco itu tertegun bodoh sambil mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah itu.

Dia mulai mengelus tubuh tao dari atas. Dia membelai lembut wajah tao lalu mengecup kening, mata hidung dan terakhir bibir tao singkat "kau sangat cantik baby…." Puji kris tulus.

"kau juga tampan, ge,," kata tao lalu melakukan hal yang sama. "kening ini milikku," kata tao setelah mengecup singkat kening kris. Kemudian dia beralih mengecup kedua mata kris. "mata ini juga milikku, tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menggantikan posisiku di mata gege." Kata tao lagi.

Kris terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan tao yang begitu menggemaskan "pipi ini juga milikku." Kata tao lalu mengecup kedua pipi putih kris.

Tao mengusap pelan bibir merah kris yang begitu menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya "dan bibir ini hanya boleh mengcupku, ingat ge,, semua ini sudah menjadi milikku, arrachi..? kata tao dengan wajahnya yang dibaut galak.

Kris mau tak mau tergelak memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. "hahahah,, kau lucu sekali baby tao.." kata kris sambil mencubit pelan hidung bangir tao.

Kris menyatukan keningnya dengan tao."apapun yang aku miliki adalah mililmu baby,, kau tahu itu.."bisik kris pelan.

Dia kembali memagut bibir tao yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Saat bibirnya sibuk menjamah goa hangat tao maka tangannya juga tak ingin kalah. Perlahan tangan itu mulai menyusup kebalik punggung tao untuk melepaskan pengait bra yang tao gunakan lalu membuangnya. Kris meremas pelan payudara tao sehingga membuat tao menerang tertahan.

"eeuunngmmmmmhhhppp…." Desahnya.

Kris mulai mengerjai benda kenyal favoritnya itu lebih. Dia meremas payudara tao dalam tempo keras dan pelan secara bergantian sehingga membuat tao semakin melayang.

Kris melepaskan bibirnya lalu beralih menuju perpotonagn leher putih tao yang menggoda. Dia melesakkan kepalanya kedalam sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar lembut dari tubuh tao.

Reflek tao meremas rambut kris untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang kris berikan untuknya. "geh,,,, ahhh,,, eunngghhh…." Desah tao saat dengan sengaja kris mengecup kuat lehernya.

Setelah puas mengukir banyak kiss mark di atas leher putih tao kris mengalihkan bibirnya kearah dua gundukan kesukannya. Ia meraup nipple kemerahan tao yang sudah mengacung tegak. Ia mengulum, menjilat dan kadang mengigitnya gemas.

"aahh,, appohh, ge,,," rengek tao saat kris menggigit nipplenya.

"hehe,,mian baby,, kau terlalu nikmat.." jawab kris cuek.

Dia kembali mengerjai dua payudara tao bergantian.

"aahh,, eeuunnghh,, gegeh,, eeenngghhh…" tao mengerang frustasi.

Tangan kris mulai bergerilya meraba kulit mulus tao yang sensitive. Dia mengelus punggung, pinggang sampai kebelahan dalam paha tao yang ternyata sudah basah.

"kau sudah basah,eoh,," kata kris.

",,,," tao tak menjawab ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya.

Tangan kris mengelus kewanitaan tao yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu dari luar.

"sssshh.,,, aaaahh.. jangan menggodaku ge…ssshh…" erang tao sambil menggigit bibrnya menahan nikmat yang kris salurkan.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "jadi mau kuapakan benda ini baby.." goda kris.

"ssshh,, hisap,,ge,, ahh,," racau tao.

"as you wish my lady,,," kris segera membuang benda kecil itu dari atas tubuh tao sehingga kini tao sudah naked total. Kris memposisikan tubuhnya di depan kewanitaan tao yang menggoda. Di mengecup benda kebanggan wanita itu pelan sebelum mulai menyesap benda kecil yang langsung membuat tao mengerang sambil menggelinjang tak karuan

"aaarrhhhgghhh..geh,, ahhhh,, ssshh…"

Erangang tao tak ubahnya melodi penyemangat untuk kris. Dia semakin ingin membuat tao mengerang nikmat dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia mengecup kedua belahan vagina tao bergantian sebelum melesakkan lidah panjangnya kedalam.

"eeunngghh,,," tao hanya bisa mengerang dan terus mengerang sambil meremas bantal yang ada di atasnya. Perlakuan kris sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Kris makin gencar mengerjai kewanitaan tao sehingga membuat sang empunya akhirnya merasakan sesatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"aahh,, gege,, tao,, aaarrhhhh…." Belum selesai kalimatnya cairan cinta tao sudah keluar lebih dulu. Tanpa jijik kris membersihkan semua cairan itu hingga tak bersisa. Setelah bersih ia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya keatas. Dia melihat tao memejamkan matanya sambil terengah. Wajah tao yang memerah dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sangat mempesona oh jangan lupakan lelehan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh tao yang main menambah kesan sensual darinya.

"kau cantik baby,,," puji kris sambil mengecup kening tao sayang.

Tao membuka matanya lalu tersenyum. "sekarang gilirang tao,ne…"

"lakukan apa yang kau mau sayang…" kata kris. Ia mebalik posisinya sehingga kini taolah yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya sensual untuk memancing gairah kris. "mau menggodaku, eoh?" kata kris.

Tao mengangguk lucu. Dia menaiki perut sixpack kris dan membelai lembut wajah rupawan kekasihnya itu. "aku akan membuat gege lemas,,,"kata tao.

"hohoho,, benarkah,, mari kita buktikan baby tao,," tantang kris.

"Persiapkan tubuhmu ge,,," kata tao sambil mengerling nakal.

TBC

HAHAAHAHHAHHA…..!

Pasti reareds semua pada bête sama itu tulisan yang tiba-tiba aja muncul dan merusak suasana,eoh?

Aku juga gak suka kok! Suer # buing-buing. 9*_*9

Hayo mau pada lihat gak nakalnya uri tao-er kalo lagi NC-an ama uri kris appa?"

Kalo iya makanya jangan pada lupa repiu ne,,

Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Aku mau lanjutin lihat kristao yadongan # ups,,,

See ya…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife

p.s yang jadi adik, suami ama kakaknya kris itu castnya aku ambil dari personilnya lunafly. Aku lagi suka banget ama trio cowok-cowok kece ini. Aiiggoo,, mereka keren…!

1. Draconsilla Architeo = teo lunafly

2. yun (suami teo) =han seong yun lunafly

3. yang terakhir kakaknya kris yan disebut sam = Samuel lunafly


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Tao membuka matanya lalu tersenyum. "sekarang gilirang tao,ne…"

"lakukan apa yang kau mau sayang…" kata kris. Ia mebalik posisinya sehingga kini taolah yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya sensual untuk memancing gairah kris. "mau menggodaku, eoh?" kata kris.

Tao mengangguk lucu. Dia menaiki perut sixpack kris dan membelai lembut wajah rupawan kekasihnya itu. "aku akan membuat gege lemas,,,"kata tao.

"hohoho,, benarkah,, mari kita buktikan baby tao,," tantang kris.

"Persiapkan tubuhmu ge,,," kata tao sambil mengerling nakal.

.

.

.

Chapter seven begin….

Tao memulai aksinya dengan mencium mesra kening kris yang langsung membuat kekasihnya itu memejamkan matanya. Jujur tao bukanlah wanita pertama yang pernah bercinta dengannya tapi hanya dengan tao lah kris yakin bahwa sex lebih dari sekedar saling memuaskan nafsu namun lebih kearah menyalurkan cinta, hasrat dan gairah dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih bermakna. Dan kris tau dia tak akan pernah bisa menemukan rasa itu jika bukan dengan tao.

Tao melanjutkan aksinya dengan menciumi kedua mata,hidung pipi dan yang terakhir bibir menggoda kris yang sudah menjadi bagian tubuh favoritnya. Tao mengulumnya perlahan, bergantian bibir atas dan bawah kris ia kulum lembut. Setalah puas bermain diluar tao yang mulai bosan, sengaja menggigit pelan bibir kris untuk membuatnya terbuka. Kris yang tahu maksud tao, ia segera membuka miliknya agar lidah tao bisa masuk. Pertarungan panas antara dua benda tak bertulang itu berlangsung sengit di mulut kris.

"eerrmmhh,,,,mmppccppk,,,cppkk,,cppkk,,," erangan tertahan kris semakin membuat tao bersemangat mengerjai tubuh kekasih tampanya itu lebih. Setelah cukup lama bermain disana, tao kini beralih ke leher kris yang menganggur. Dia melesakkan kepalanya keperpotongan sempit antara bahu dan leher kris. Ia menjilat seduktif area di sekitarnya mulai dari rahang, telinga sampai leher.

"ssshh,,, baby,,, sshh,," desah kris nikmat.

"nikmati saja ge,," bisik tao pelan di telinga kris.

Tao makin gencar mengerjai leher kris. Tak jarang ia menggigit kecil leher kris sehingga muncul tanda kemerahan serupa miliknya.

Puas setelah mengukir banyak kiss mark kini sasaran tao beralih ke dada bidang kris yang dihiasi dua tonjolan kecoklatan diatasnya. Tanpa ragu ia mengulum putting kris yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"aassshh,, baby,, ssshh,, kau pintar,, oh god,,!" pekik kris. Merasakan servis tao yang begitu lihai mau tak mau membuat libidonya makin naik sehingga membangunkan senjatanya yang tadi masih tertidur. Benda berotot itu mulai tegang dan mengeras di bawah sana sehingga membuat kris sedikit tersiksa.

"baby,, sshh,, buka celanaku,,,ssh,,aahh…" kata kris separuh tersengal.

Tao menuruti kemauan kris. Ia melepaskan kain kecil yang menjadi penutup terakhir di tubuh kris dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Ia mengelus pelan benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum miring kearah kris.

"dia sudah bangun,eoh?" kata tao setengah menggoda kris.

Kris mendecak "ttsskk,, kau masih bertanya? Hanya dengan melihatmu saja benda itu sudah menegang apa lagi melihatmu telanjang?" jawab kris santai.

Blush,,,

Wajah putih tao memerah mendengar celoteh vulgar kris. Ia sengaja memukul kejantanan kris.

"aaauuwwhh,,, kau.." ringis kris saat juniornya sengaja tao pukul.

Tao menyeringai menang. "hahaha,, dia menggemaskan ge,, aku jadi ingin mengecupnya."

"apa yang kau tunggu? Dia miliku baby,, puaskan dia,,"

Tao merosot dari atas perut kris dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di depan junior kris yang sudah mengacung tegak. Tak menunggu waktu lama tao segera mengulum benda itu layaknya memakan lollipop kesukaannya.

"sshh,, yeah,, aaaahh,, god damn shit! Kau hebat baby,, ahh,, more…sshh,,," kris meracau tak jelas saat tao mengcok juniornya keras.

Selagi tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior kris tangan yang satu Tao gunakan untuk mempermainkan kedua twinsball kris sambil sesekali menyentil keduanya bergantian.

"aasshh,, nappeun neom,,sshh,, " erang kris lagi.

Astaga jika terus begini ia yakin ia akan segera klimaks. Tao sungguh lihai mempermainkannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika tao sudah mampu membuatnya lemas hanya dengan blow job dari mulut mungil itu.

Kris menarik kepala tao dari juniornya. Tao yang sedang asik sempat merengut dibuatnya "gege.." rengeknya tak suka.

Kris tersenyum "sudah cukup baby, kau menang. Kita ke permainan intinya saja, ok!" kata kris.

Meski sempat kesal tao akhirnya mengangguk." Tapi aku mau diatas." Kata tao.

Kris mengangguk. "tentu, lakukan semaumu." Jawab kris.

Tao segera memposisikan lubangya tepat diatas junior kris yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"bless…"

"aarrgghh…" pekik keduanya.

Tao meringis sakit saat benda besar itu sekali lagi merasukinya. Meski bukan pertama kali namun rasa sakit itu masih ada. Milik kris yang besar mau tak mau membuat lubang sempit tao meronta kesakitan.

Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"sshh,, ge,, aahh,," desah tao.

"yes, baby,, say my name..aaasshhh…." kata kris setengah terengah.

"gege,, aah,, kris ge,, ohh,, ini nikmat..,,,sssshh,,," racau tao sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sodokan junior kris makin lama makin bertambah keras sehingga membuat tubuh tamping tao bergoncang-goncang. Bahkan derit ranjang tempat mereka bercinta juga cukup memekakkan telinga. Tao memekik keras saat kris menumbuk g-spotnya.

"aargghh,, disana ge,, ahh,, lebih dalam.,, sshh,,,," pekik tao

"seperti ini sayang?" kata kris sambil menghentakkan juniornya keras.

"aarrgghh,, ya,, yahh,, aaahh,,, eunnggh,,,"

Tao berkali-kali memekik nikmat saat kris berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Tubuh tao mulai lemas, dia ambruk diatas tubuh kris dan mendekap tubuh kekar kris kuat. Kris yang sadar langsung membalik posisi sehingga dialah yang kini ada diatas tao.. Dia menaikkan sebelah kaki tao kepundaknya sehingga lubang tao terbuka sempurna. Dengan posisi seperti ini kris makin leluasa menghujamkan miliknya

"asshh, kau sempit baby,, sshh,, god!"

"aanngghh,, gege,,, aaah,, aahh,," tao mencengkaram kuat bahu kris untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan adegan yang sama, akhirnya keduanya mulai merasakan akan segera mencapai puncaknya

"gege, ahh,, tao,, aahhhh,," tao meracau saat ia merasakan milik kris makin membesar di dalam lubangnya.

"ne,, tahan sebentar,, aasshh,, kau nikmat baby,,,"

Kris makin mempercepat sodokannya di lubang surga tao karena ia merasa dia akan segera klimaks

"aarrgghh,,,,gegeh,,," pekik tao lebih dahulu saat klimaks itu akhirnya ia dapat.

"aaaaahh,,,,"lenguh kris tak lama kemudia.

Keduanya tersengah, kirs sampai ambruk di atas tubuh tao. Deru nafas keduanya yang memburu semakin menambah kesan sensual adegan ranjang mereka. Kris mengusap lembut rambut tao yang dibasahi keringat.

"kau sangat cantik baby,,," kata kris lalu mengecup kening tao lembut.

"aku mencintaimu ge,," kata tao sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu, baby,,," balas kris.

Keduanya saling memandang lalu tersenyum lembut.

"tidurlah, kau lelah bukan?"

Tao mengangguk lalu melesakkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat kris. Dia mengelus lembut dada bidang kris. "jaljayo ge,," kata tao sebelum menutup matanya.

"jaljayo baby."

.

.

.

Belum lama Kris tidur tapi dia harus kembali terjaga karena mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Kris bangun dan mulai mencari bajunya yang berserakan. Dia memakai kilat bajunya sebelum berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua kastil ini. Saat ia keluar ia dihadapkan dengan seekor naga besar yang sedang terbang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kau sudah membawanya?" kata naga itu melalui bahsa batin.

"ya, dan aku minta kau menepati janjimu." Jawab kris.

"hahaha,, kau tak percaya padaku?" jawabnya lagi

Kris mendecih "tsskk, terakhir kali aku percaya pada kaummu, kau menghancurkan hidupku." Jawab kris sarkastik

"hahaha,, tenanglah adik kecil. Kali ini aku tak akan berbohong padamu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku membohongimu. Aku juga tak begitu peduli padanya. Aku heran padamu kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua untuknya? Bukankah dia sudah tak menganggapmu keluarga?" pancing nya

Kris memandang remah mahluk kokoh itu " itu bukan urusanmu. Jadi kapan kau akan menyerahkannya padaku.?"

Naga itu tertawa mengejek "hahah,, kau memang bodoh adik kecil tapi baiklah aku juga tak begitu peduli dengan hidupmu. Aku mau barang itu ada padaku."

"kau akan mendapatkannya segera setelah kau membebaskannya." Jawab kris.

"baiklah, aku tunggu kau satu minggu dari sekarang. Temui aku saat tengah malam di hutan elezar, datanglah dengan membawa pesananku, maka dia akan aku bebaskan." Kata naga itu sebelum ia mengepakkan sayap lebarnya dan menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. "semoga kali ini aku tak salah lagi." Katanya.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Tentu bukan perkara mudah membuka mata di pagi hari jika kau baru saja menghabiskan sepanjang malam bergulat panas di atas ranjang bukan?. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan mulai meraba samping kirinya tempat kris semalam berbaring. Namun tao tak mendapati kris di sana. Dia segera membuka matanya.

"mencariku?" kata kris tiba-tiba.

Tao menoleh kearah suara kris terdengar.

"kapan kau bangun,ge?" Tanya tao dengan suara seraknya.

"belum lama, kau masih mengantuk? Tidur saja lagi." Jawab kris sambil asik membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"aniyo, aku mau mandi ge. Dimana aku bisa mandi?"

"ah,, itu. Pakailah bajumu dulu. Nanti aku akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan air mandimu.

"ah,, eumm,, ne ge." Jawab tao malu-malu.

Kris terkekeh geli melihat tao yang tampak malu padanya "wae? Malu padaku? Aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya…"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya "tskk,, gege,,,"

"arra, arra. Aku akan keluar untuk memanggil pelayan." Kata kris mengalah.

Kris keluar tak lama kemudian. Ia juga heran tao masih saja terlihat malu-malu padanya padahal mereka sudah pernah melihat tubuh polos masing-masing.

"tsskk, aku heran kenapa dia bisa liar saat bercinta tapi kembali berubah polos di pagi harinya?" gumam kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah kris pergi, tao segera memakai bajunya lagi. Bukan perkara mudah kembali memaki gaun dengan begitu banyak tali yang harus di ikat.

"aiiisshhh,, baju-baju ini membuatku muak." Kesal tao.

Saat dia masih uring-uringan dengan bajunya, pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan

"took,took,,took,,,"

"masuk," kata tao dari dalam.

Muncullah dua orang pelayan perempuan dengan senyuman ramah yang menyenagkan.

"selamat pagi, lady tao…" sapanya sopan.

Tao tersenyum "selamat pagi,," balasnya tak kalah ramah.

"yang mulia pangeran memerintahkan kami untuk menyiapkan air mandi anda, mari ikut saya.." katanya lagi.

Tao mengagguk lalu mengikuti kedua pelayan itu. Mereka menunju ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamar tao. Di dalamnya ada sebuah bak besar dari kayu yang berisi air hangat dan taburan bunga berwarna-warni dengan baunya yang harum. Wajah tao langsung sumringah memandangnya.

"waah,, daebak…!" kata tao.

"maaf,,, apa yang baru saja anda ucapkan yang mulia?"

"ah, eum,,,ini menakjubkan. Aku tak sabar ingin mencobanya." Kata tao girang.

Mau tak mau kedua pelayan itu tersenyum melihat kelakar polos tao.

"kami akan membantu anda melepaskan baju anda." Katanya.

Tao mengangguk senang.

Tao mandi dengan riang. Tak jarang dia juga bertanya macam-macam dengan kedua pelayan ramah itu. Keduanya juga nampak tak keberatan meladeni semua ocehan tao yang begitu banyak.

"hahah,, aku senang kalian mau menemaniku," kata tao pada keduanya.

"kami yang seharusnya merasa tersanjung bisa melayani anda lady tao yang terhormat." Jawab keduanya.

"oh,, ayolah jangan begitu kaku padaku, aku juga sama seperti kalian…" kata tao

"mana berani kami melakukannya, yang mulia. Kedudukan anda jauh diatas kami." Jawab mereka

Tao mendecih."tsskk,, kalian tidak asik. Pokoknya aku memaksa kalian melakukanya." Kata tao

"tap.."

"dan aku tak menerima penolakan atau akan kuadukan kalian pada pangeran." Ancam tao.

Kedua pelayan itu mendesah pelan "hhh,, baiklah…"

"yeay,, aku punya dua teman, oh iya aku sampai lupa nama kalian. Siapa nama kalian?"

"saya Dio, dan dia Lay." Jawab salah satu pelayan yang bermata bulat.

"ah,, baiklah dio, lay mulai hari ini kalian temanku, mengerti."

Kedua pelayan cantik itu menganguk pelan.

Seusai mandi dan membantu tao memakai gaunnya, kedua pelayan itu mengantarkan tao ke aula tempat kris dan lord longbottom sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"maaf sudah membuat menunggu." Kata tao

Kris tersenyum ramah "tak akan pernah aku merasa lelah menunggumu my lady." Jawab kris sambil mengecup punggung tangan tao.

Wajah tao bersemu merah saat kris memanjakannya di depan semua orang yang ada disana.

Tao mendudukkan dirinya disamping kris dan mulai makan. Tak banyak yang dibicarakan saat mereka makan hanya obrolan basa-basi dan menurut tao itu tidak penting.

"ge,, bisakah kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku ingin pergi kerumah gege." Bisik tao.

Kris mengangguk. "baiklah, tapi tempatku sedikit jauh dari sini. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga punya sebuah mansion yang sudah lama tak aku pakai di dekat sini jika kau mau."

"eh? Gege punya tempat tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Kris mengangguk seklai lagi. "ya, begitulah. Aku lebih suka rumahku di pegunungan, disana lebih tenang dan jauh dari banyak orang."

Tao menggengam tangan kris lembut. "kini kau tak perlu lagi menghindari orang, karena ada aku yang akan membantumu menghadapi mereka, arraseo." Kata tao dengan senyum cerahnya.

"baiklah,,,, " kata kris.

Setelah selsai makan kris dan tao berpamitan. "senang bisa menjamu anda yang mulia. Saya sungguh berharap ada yang bisa saya lakukan runtuk anda sebagai rasa terima kasih saya pada anda." Kata lord long bottom.

"eum apa kau bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Kata tao tiba-tiba.

Lord longbottom menengok kerah tao. "ya, yang mulia?" ulangnya.

"sebenarnya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan, bolehkah aku mengatakannya." Tanya tao mencoba mencari persetujuan kris dan bangsawan itu. Kris terlihat bingung tapi dia mencoba tenang. Kris juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya tao inginkan.

Lord longbottom mengangguk "tentu, yang mulia.. tentu,,, katakan apa yang anda inginkan." Katanya semangat.

"eumm, aku hanya ingin satu, ahh, bukan, dua. Aku minta dua." Kata tao.

Kening lelaki bangsawan itu mengkerut. "baiklah yang mulia, bisa ada katakan apa itu?"

"aku minta dua pelayan kalian…. Dio dan lay. Aku ingin mereka pulang bersamaku."

"apa?" kata longbottom kaget.

"tapi kenapa lady?" imbuhnya.

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mereka menemaniku saja, aku belum banyak mengenal orang disini dan aku sudha merasa cocok dengan mereka." Jawab tao santai.

"bolehkah aku membawanya,?" Tanya tao lagi dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Melihat tao yang begitu menginginkan keduanya, kris berinisiatif untuk meminta langsung atas namanya.

"ah,, mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi bisakah kau menggabulkan permintaan ladyku, aku berjanji akan menggantikan dua orang lainnya jika perlu." Kata kris.

Lord longbottom buru-buru mengelengkan kepalanya. "ah,, itu sungguh bukan masalah besar, yang , tolong panggilkan dua pelayan yang dimaksud oleh yang mulia Lady Tao." Perintahnya

Pelayan itu mengangguk menegrti kemudian ia pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu. Tak lama dia sudah kembali bersama kedua pelayan yang tao maksud

Raut kebingungan tampak di wajah keduanya.

"hallo,,," sapa tao senang.

Kedua pelayan itu membungkuk sopan di depan tao dan kris. "selamat pagi yang mulia, tuan besar." Kata keduanya kompak.

"mulai hari ini kalian berdua tak perlu lagi bekerja padaku,," kata longbottom pada keduanya

Lay dan dio membulatkan matanya terkejut. "tapi kenapa tun besar? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan? Kami mohon jangan pecat kami tuan…" kata lay memelas.

"ah,, bukan begitu maksudku." Jawab longbottom.

Dio menatap tuannya itu heran

"kalian akan pulang bersamaku,,," jawab tao menjawab pertanyaan lay dan dio.

Sekarang gentian lay dan dio yang memandnag heran kea rah tao. "apa maksud yang mulia?"

"seperti kataku, tadi. Mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi teman dank arena itu juga aku ingin membawa kalian untuk menemaniku di mansion kris gege." Jelas tao.

"kalian mau kan ikut denganku,, kumohon…" kata tao sambil menatap keduanya penuh harap

"kalian tak perlu khawatir mengenai upah kalian, aku akan memberikan upah yang pantas untuk kalian." Kata kris

"bukan itu maksud kami tuan,,,kami hanya…"

"ikutlah dengan kami, kumohon,,," kata tao lagi.

Keduanya mengangguk pelan.

"yeaayy,, asik,,!" pekik tao girang.

Setelah itu kris dan tao memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kastil. Mereka dan kedua teman baru tao melangkah pergi dengan sebuah kereta yang dihadiahkan khusus oleh lord longbottom untuk mereka.

"rumah gege dimana?" Tanya tao antusias.

Kris memandang tao lembut. "tak jauh lagi, ada di sebelah sana." Tunjuk kris pada sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang yang dekat dengan sebuah danau kecil di sampingnya.

Wajah tao langsung sumringah melihat objek yang sednag kris tunjukkan.

"ommona…! Yang itu?" tunjuk tao.

Kris mengangguk. "ya, baby,, itu rumah kita." Kata kris membenarkan.

Tak lama keduanya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan megah dengan arsitekur klasik yang menwan. Bagunan itu berdiri kokoh denga sebuah danau dan taman luas yang mengelilinginya.

Kris menuntun tao turun dari dalkam kereta.

"aahh,, kyeoptaa,,," seru tao girang.

"kau suka?" kata kris sambil memeluk tao dari belakang.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya di atas tangan kris. "ini hebat ge,, tao suka…" kata tao senang.

"yang mulia,,,," seorang pelayan paruh baya Nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan kris. Dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk segera menghadap pada kris.

"apa kabar johnatan.." kata kris ramah.

"astaga,, ini benar anda yang mulia.." katanya sekali lagi.

"ya, ini aku." Kata kris.

"ah,, suatu kehormatan besar untuk hamba bias bertemu dengan anda tuanku,,," katanya berbinar.

"terima kasih." Kata kris.

"ah, apa yang sudah saya lakukan,, yang mulia saya mohon anda segera masuk,, di luar sangat panas." Katanyanya.

Kris tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan tao dan menuntunya masuk. Tak henti-entinya tao berdecak kagum melihat dekorasi rumah kris itu. Menurut tao ini bukan sekedar rumah, tapi ini lebih mirip istana.

"ge,, ini cantik sekali,," puji tao tulus.

"benarkah,,?"

"eum, tao suka sekali," pekik tao girang.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh tao. "maka ini akan jadi miliku, baby…" kata kris.

Tao berbalik dan mengecup kilat pipi kris. "gomawo ge,," katanya sambil tersenyum senang

"apapun untukmu my lady,," kata kris.

"ah, iya,, tao sampai lupa,, tao akan mengobrol dengan kedua teman baru tao dulu,ne." kata tao.

"baiklah sana,,"

Tao segera menghilang dengan langkah yag ceria. Sepeninggal tao kris memandang sekeliling rumah yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi itu dalam.

"aku pulang teo,," katanya sendiri.

TBC

Udah jelaskan cerita giman teo bisa terbunuh? Kira-kira si naga itu siapa ya? Trus apa yang dia minta sama kris, hayo..? coba tebak…! Yang bener langsung dapet update cepet ini cerita!

Hayo..hayo silahkan di tebak. Jawaban kalian bisa dikirim via pm atao lewat repiu aja juga bisa.

Okai tak perlu banyak cingcong sampe jumpa di chap depan

Bye..bye#lambai-lambai tangan ala miss world

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Tao segera menghilang dengan langkah yang ceria. Sepeninggal tao kris memandang sekeliling rumah yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi itu dalam.

"aku pulang teo,," katanya sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter eight begin….

"dio,, lay,,,! Kalian dimana…!"teriakan tao menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah besarnya.

"kami disni yang mulia,," jawab keduanya kompak.

"ah,, disini kalian rupanya. Suka dengan tempat baru kalian?" kata tao sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"aku juga,,," kata tao sambil tersenyum lepas.

"baiklah,, karena mulai hari ini kalian resmi mengikutiku kemari, maka aku sudah putuskan bahwa di antara kita tidak ada hubungan tuan dan bawahan, mulai hari ini kita adalah teman." Kata tao.

Dio dan lay buru-buru menggelengkan kepala mereka. "astaga,, kami tidak bisa yang mulia,, kami tidak layak kam,,,"

"tsskk,,berhenti bicara tentang kelayakan,, aku tidak mau tahu,, kalian tidak boleh kaku padaku." Putus tao.

"tapi yang mulia,,,"

"aaiishh,, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bisakah kalian sedikit saja menganggap aku ini teman kalian? Aku hanya ingin punya teman,,," kata tao mulai murung.

Kedua pealyan itu saling pandang lalu mendesah pelan "hhh.. baik,,yang..eh,, nona." Kata keduanya.

Senyuman tao kembali terkembang, "aahh, itu terdengar lebih baik,,,!" kata tao sambil tanpa sungkan memeluk keduanya erat.

"mulai hari ini kita sahabat."kata tao sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganya kearah dio dan lay.

Meski ragu mereka menjabat juga tangan tao.

Dari jauh kris melihat apa yang sedang tao lakukan. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan tao yang begitu menggemaskan.

"yang mulia,," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Kris menengok dan mendapati Jonathan berdiri di belakangnya.

"ya,," jawab kris

"boleh saya bertanya?"

"kau mau menanyakan tentang gadis itu kan?" tebak kris

Lelaki itu mengangguk

"dia Ladyku, " jawab kris mantap.

"ah,, benarkah,, selamat yang mulia,," kata jonathan tulus.

Kris mengulum senyumnya "terima kasih."

"baiklah sebaiknya saya segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk yang mulia berdua,," katanya sebelum menghilang meninggalkan kris.

Kris mengangguk. "tolong buatkan makanan favoritku,," pesan kris.

Jonathan mengangguk "baik, yang mulia."

Setelah pelayannya pergi, kris melanjutkan perjalannya menggelilingi rumahnya itu. Dia berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengingat-ingat kenangan yang ia miliki dengan rumah ini. Saat ia melintas di lorong di dekat taman ia melihat sebuah lukisan seorang wanita cantik tergantung di atas tembok putih. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang potret wanita itu intens.

"apa kabar teo…" gumam kris pelan sambil tersenyum miris.

"gege,, kau dimana,eoh..!" teriak tao kesal karena dia sudah berputar putar mencari kris di rumah barunya itu tapi sosok kris belum juga berhasil dia temukan.

"tsskk, dimana naga mesum itu.." kata tao dalam bahasa korea agar ia tidak ketahuan sedang mengumpati seorang pangeran.

"sebenarnya dia bersembunyi dimana sih,, tsskk,," tao melanjutkan langkahnya mencari kris tapi tiba-tiba tao menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok kris sedang berdiri diam di depan sebuah lukisan.

Tao berniat mengejutkan kris dengan mengagetinya tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu saat ia melihat kris sedang menyeka air matanya.

Tao buru-buru menghampiri kris untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu "gege,,," kata tao pelan.

Kris menoleh sambil sekali lagi mengusap lelehan air matanya "hai, baby,," kata kris sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Tao meraih wajah kris dan mengusapnya pelan. "ada apa? Kenapa gege menangis?"

Kris mengusap pelan tangan tao yang ada di wajahnya "tidak ada, aku hanya ingat pada teo." Kata kris jujur.

"eh,, teo..?" kata tao

Kris mengangguk "lihatlah ini teo,," kata kris lalu mengarahkan mata tao untuk melihat lukisan potret diri teo.

Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada sosok teo yang begitu menwan. "dia sangat cantik, ge,," puji tao

"ya,, dia mirip sekali dengan ibu." Kenang kris.

"benarkah..?"

Kris mengangguk "tapi sayang teo tak sempat melihat ibu,"

"eh, kenapa?"

"ibu kami meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan teo." Jawab kris

"kenapa? Bukankah dia seorang dragonswan? Kau mengatakan mereka abadi bukan?"

"memang begitu, namun ada saat dimana para dragonswan bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingun "maksud gege? Kami masih bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa?"

"ya,,, ada saat-saat dimana kaum dragonsawan kembali menjadi manusia biasa, terutama untuk para wanita."

"jeongmal? Kapan itu ge..?"

"mereka akan kembali menjadi wanita biasa saat mereka sedang hamil dan saat melahirkan keturunan kami. saat itulah tubuh asli mereka kembali. Mereka tak lagi kebal akan semua penyakit."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"itulah mengapa para dragonsawan yang sedang hamil selalu mendapat perlindungan kusus dari para pasangannya."

"ah, jadi begitu, pasti teo sedih karena tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya." Kata tao sedih.

"kau benar,, tapi kami selalu berusaha menghiburnya. Teo kami sangat periang jadi dia tak pernah terlihat sedih dia selalu ceria, bahkan sampai disaat-saat terakhirnya, dia masih sempat menyunggingkan senyumnya untukku,," kenang kris sedih

"gege,,," tao mengelus lembut wajah kris "gege,, jangan bersedih lagi,ne. bukankah sekarang sudah ada tao,eoh?" kata tao mencoba memberikan semangat untuk kris.

Kris mengangguk "ya, kau benar,, sekarang aku tak perlu takut lagi menghadapi masa depan, karena sekarang kau sudah hadir dihidupku" kata kris sambil tersenyum.

Tao membalas dengan sebuah sneyuman tulus juga.

"ehm,, kau mau melihat lukisan keluargaku?" tawar kris.

"eh,,benarkan? Tao mau ge,," kata tao senang.

"baiklah ayo kutunjukkan."

Kris dan tao berjalan bersama menuju lorong lainnya di rumah ini. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan besar yang digunakan sebagai perpusatakaan merangkap sebuah ruang kerja.

"ini adalah tempat yang biasa teo pakai jika ia sedang mengerjakan karyanya." Cerita kris.

"teo, adalah salah satu dari klan kami yang berbakat dalam bidang seni. Semua jenis seni bisa ia lakuakan dengan sempurna. Mulai dari seni suara, tari, lukis, pahat, sulam,dan masih banyak lagi.

"wahh, dia daebak!" puji tao

Kris tersenyum "salah satu hobinya adalah melukis kami. Ayah, Ibu, Sam dan aku adalah objek yang sering ia jadikan sebagai model. Sini aku perlihatkan." Kris menarik tao menuju ruangan sebelah.

Tao tak bisa menutupi kekagumanya saat melihat jejeran lukisan hasil karya teo. "ini semua teo yang melukis ge?" Tanya tao.

Kris mengangguk. "ne,,"

Tao berjalan mendekat sambil memandangi lukisan yang menggambarkan keluarga kris dalam formasi lengkap.

"apakah ini keluarga gege?" Tanya tao.

Kris mendekati tao lalu ikut memandang lukisan itu. "ya,, yang duduk itu adalah kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku bernama Draco Adrewlicios. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari seorang draco yang mewarisi langsung tahta kerajaan klan Draco barat, ibuku adalah putri seorang seniman kerajaan bernama asli Brittany Trevor tapi setelah menikah namanya berganti menjadi Draconsilla Britanilicia. Selanjutnya yang berdiri berderet itu adalah aku. Lalu kakak tertuaku namanya Draco Samuelicio dan yang ditengah-tengah kami itu adikku, Dracoensilla Architeo atau teo..

"kalian seperti dewa,,sempurna." Puji tao tanpa sadar saat melihat seluruh keluarga kris.

"mungkin,, tapi semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja, kami sudah lama terpisah. Setelah kepergian ibuku, ayahku begitu terpuruk lalu dia memilih untuk tidak mempertahankan keabadiannya."

Tau sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kris bicarakan. "eh,,? Maksud gege?"

"kaum draco memiliki sebuah pilihan dalam hidup mereka. Kami bisa terus memilih kehidupan abadi kami atau memilih melepaskannya. Kebanyakan dari kami tentu saja memilih hidup abadi, namun tak jarang banyak pula yang memilih untuk menua dan mati. Sama seperti ayahku." Cerita kris

"lalu sam?"

"setelah ayahku memilih untuk hidup tenang di tempat ini, Sam naik tahta menjadi raja klan Draco bagian barat. Aku menemani Sam sedangkan teo menemani ayah disini sampai ajal menjemput ayah."

"ayah meninggal saat umur teo 17 tahun, kami tentu saja bersedih tapi kami berusaha melewatinya dengan saling menguatkan satu sama-lain. Setelah ayah pergi teo kembali hidup bersama kami tapi tak jarang dia juga sering kembali kesini untuk menjalankan hobinya."

"jadi teo dan yun bertemu disini?" Tanya tao.

"ya, banyak kenangan yang teo dan yun torehkan di tempat ini. Aku juga petama kali bertemu dengannya ditempat ini." Cerita kris

"eum,, lalu apa gege menyesal telah merestui pernikahan teo?"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. "hhh….dulu aku fikir begitu tapi seperti katamu, aku pasti akan melihat teo makin bersedih jika aku melakukannya. Maka dari itu semua perasaan menyesal itu sudah aku buang. Aku senang teo sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Tapi yang aku sesalkan adalah ketidak berdayaanku untuk melindunginya. Andai saja aku bisa lebih kuat saat itu. Andai saja aku tidak terluka dan kalah saat melawan bedebah brengsek itu." Kris mulai terlihat marah saat mengingat kejadian yang sudah merengut nyawa adiknya."

Tao mendekat lalu mendekap erat kris. "sudahlah,ge…sekarang teo dan yun sudah bahagia di surga. Bukankah mereka sekarang sudah bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu juga,eoh?" kata tao berusaha menghibur kris

"kau benar, teo pasti tak akan sendirian disana, ada ayah,ibu dan yun yang menemaninya." Kata kris sambil tersenyum

"kau benar,, jadi mulai sekarang kau tak boleh bersedih lagi ne,,,"

Kris mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum "gomawo, baby,, tanpa kau aku tak tahu akan jadi apa hidupku."

Tao membalas dengan senyuman tulus."itulah gunanya pasangan ge, kita akan saling menguatkan saat salah satu diantara kita sakit atau terpuruk." Jawab tao bijak.

.

.

Hari berganti malam, saat ini kris tao dan juga dua teman baru tao aka dio dan lay sedang duduk bersama di tengah meja makan. Melihat kedua temannya itu terlihat kikuk tao mulai gerah

"yak! Dio-ya.. lay-ya! Tenanglah sedikit! Kalian hanya akan makan malam dengan kami, bukan dipancung!" kesal tao.

"baby, tenanglah,," kata kris mengingatkan.

"habis aku kesal pada mereka yang terlihat begitu kaku di depan kita ge,," kata tao merajuk.

"b,,bukan begitu maksud kami,, kami hanya,,," dio mulai bicara namun lagi-lagi rasa gugup menderanya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan kris, junjungannya.

"baby,, " kris mengusap pelan tangan tao. "kau tahu, di zamanku, ada batasan yang sangat tinggi antara seorang keturun raja dengan rakyat biasa, kau harus memahami keadaan dio dan lay. Selama hidup mereka, mereka dituntut untuk selalu tunduk dan hormat kepada keluarga kerajaan dan kaum bangsawan. Tentu saja bukan perkara mudah bagi mereka untuk merubah cara pandang mereka dalam waktu sekejap."

".." tao diam. Dia mencoba memahami kata-kata kris padanya.

"dio dan lay butuh waktu untuk bisa membiasakan diri melakukannya, dan aku sarankan kau jangan memaksanya. Karena, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan kabur meninggalkanmu karena takut padamu." Tambah kris

"gege,, tao kan tidak seram." Rengek tao.

"arra,, tapi sifat memaksamu bisa menekan mereka."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "arra,, tao akan sabar. Hhh.. sabar,, sabar,,,sabar,,," kata tao sambil mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

Dio dan lay tersenyum melihat kelakuan polos tao. "nona,, kami akan berusaha melakukannya,, kami mohon maaf jika kami menyusahkan anda,," kata lay pelan.

"ok,ok! Akan aku lakukan." Jawab tao akhirnya.

Lalu mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Hari-demi hari tao lalui dengan ditemani dio dan lay karena akhir-akhir ini kris sering pergi dan pulang saat hari sudah larut. Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini kris sering meniggalkanya. Karena sudah jengah dengan sikap kris. Tao sengaja tidak tertidur sampai kris pulang.

"clek,," terdengar pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Tao yakin itu kris.

"baru pulang ge? Dari mana saja?" kata tao tiba-tiba.

"astaga,, kau mengagetkanku saja baby, kau belum tidur?" kata kris sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tempat tao berbaring.

"gege belum menjawab pertanyaan tao, gege sebenarnya kemana akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa selalu meningglkan tao?" cecar tao.

"aku sedang ada sedikit urusan, baby,," jawab kris sambil membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping tao.

Tao duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang lalu menatap kris. "katakan apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa gege sedang ada masalah? Apa gege sakit?" Tanya tao bertubi.

Kris membuka matanya pelan" tidak ada apa-apa baby,,, mana mungkin aku sakit jika kau ada di sisiku,eoh?"

"kumohon kau jujur padaku,ge..! aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Kata tao teguh.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan "hh,,memang susah untuk berbohong padamu ternyata. Baiklah,, aku akan jujur padamu sekarang."

"Sam sedang diculik oleh kaum Archito." Kata kris pelan

"MWO..?" teriak tao

"lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada sam? Apa dia terluka? Apa gege sudah berhasil menemukannya?" imbuh tao panik.

"sebenarnya sudah, tapi ada masalah lain.."

"apa? Ada masalah apa ge,, cepat beri tahu tao,ge" kata tao tak sabar.

"aku sudah tahu dimana Sam, tapi aku belum bisa membebaskanya sebelum aku menyerahkan barang yang mereka minta." Jelas kris.

"memang apa yang mereka minta, ge?"

"permadani teo." Jawab kris

"permadani yang sedang aku teliti itu? Tapi kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng "aku juga tak tahu kenapa mereka menginginkan itu."

"lalu? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya tao.

Kris mengangguk.

Tao terlihat mendesah pelan "hhh, syukurlah jadi gege sekarang sudah bisa membebaskan Sam,bukan?"

Kris mengangguk sekali lagi. "tapi timbul sedikit masalah saat aku mengambilnya di duniamu, baby." Cerita kris.

"apa yang terjadi ge?"

"hhh,, kau tahu saat aku mengambil permadani itu tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan seorang polisi muda, dia melihatku sedang mencuri permadani itu lalu dia mengejarku. sebenarnya mudah saja buatku untuk kabur dengan wujud nagaku, tapi aku tak mungkin melakuaknnya karena aku ada di duniamu. Jadilah aku berlari sampai ke tempat aku meletakkan portal penghubung antar dunia kita."

"lalu?" potong tao

"singkat cerita, dia terus mengejarku tanpa lelah, bahkan dia berhasil menangkapku meski tak berhasil heran untuk ukuran seorang manusia kekuatannya hebat juga."

"maksud gege apa sih?" kata tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"dia berhasil mencekal tanganku saat aku akan masuk portal makanya dia jadi ikut tersedot kemari tanpa sengaja."kata kris mengakhiri ceritanya.

"APA? Lalu dia sekarang ada dimana? Apa dia juga ada di rumah ini?" Tanya tao mulai terdengar panik.

Kris menggeleng. "tidak juga. Aku meninggalkannya di rumah tabib didekat sini."jawab kris.

"tabib? Kenapa dia ditinggalkan disana?"

"dia terluka saat ia berteleportasi kedalam dunia ini. Kurasa karena dia belum siap melakukannya ada sebagin dari tubuhnya yang tertinggal di dunianya." Jawab kris enteng

"MWO? TERTINGGAL? A,,APA YANG TERTINGGAL?" tao bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa ada salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang tertinggal di duniannya.

"hanya sedikit yang tertinggal. Ada sebagian daging di kaki dan tangannya yang tak ikut masuk sempurna."

"isshh,, mengerikan…" kata tao ngeri.

"tapi dia sudah baikan, bukan?" imbuh tao.

"ya, kurasa begitu. Makanya aku sering bolak-balik kesana akhir-akhir ini. Kau tentu tahu, bukan perkara mudah meyakinkan seorang asing bahwa dia sedang masuk dalam sebuah dunia dimana dia bahkan belum tercipta." Jelas kris

Tao manggut-maggut paham "kau benar,, ah,, bagaimana kalau tao juga ikut membantu gege."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya "maksudmu,,?"

"biarkan tao membantu gege menjelaskan semua ini padanya, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika dia mendengarkan penjelsan dari tao daripada dari gege?" kata tao memberi saran.

"kau benar juga, baiklah. Besok aku akan memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkan dia kemari." Putus kris.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab tao.

"sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Malam sudah semakin larut baby,.." saran kris.

Tao mengangguk karena memang dia juga sudah mulai mengantuk "baiklah, ayo tidur."

Tao meringsek masuk kedalam pelukan kris seperti biasanya. "selamat malam ge,"

"malam, baby…" kata kris sambil mengecup pucuk kepala tao sayang lalu mengikuti tao menutup matanya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali tao sudah bangun. Dia bahkan meninggalkan kris yang masih tidur di kamar. Saat dia keluar dia sudah mendapati kedua sahabatnya itu sedang asik berbincang sambil berkebun.

"pagi,," sapa tao riang.

Keduanya menoleh lalu tersenyum ramah menyambut tao. "selamat pagi, nona. Anda sudah bangun?" kata dio.

Tao mengangguk "kalian sedang menanam apa?" Tanya tao sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya

"kami sedang menanam anggur nona," jawab lay.

"anggur?"

"ya, kami ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi ini." Kata dio sambil menunjukan beberapa besi yang berjajar yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa kawat tipis yang saling berhubungan.

"ah,, semacam kanopi?" Tanya tao.

Keduanya mengangguk, "sebuah kanopi dari sulur-sulur anggur tentu nantinya akan terlihat indah." Kata lay.

"kalian benar,, wahh,, aku jadi tak sabar menunggunya tumbuh, pasti akan menyenangkan nantinya." Jawab tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tao kemudian memilih membantu keduanya berkebun. Ketiga wanita cantik itu kian hari kian dekat saja. Sekarang dio dan lay tak lagi merasa terlalu canggung jika mereka ada di dekat tao, namun lain halnya jika mereka berhadapan dengan kris.

Hampir sekitar dua jam mereka habiskan untuk berkebun sekaligus mengobrol santai.

"baby,,," terdengar pangilan kris dari dalam rumah.

"ah,, kris sudah bangun. Aku masuk dulu.." pamit tao.

"ya,, ge,," teriak tao.

Kris terlihat sudah asik duduk di depan perapian sambil memegangi segelas minuman hangat. "kau dari mana?" Tanya kris saat melihat tao.

"taman, aku tadi membantu dio dan lay berkebun ge.." cerita tao sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di pangkuan kris lalu mengecup kilat bibir kris."selamat pagi, gege…" kata tao riang.

Kris melingkarkan lenganya ketubuh langsing tao lalu mulai menciumi pipi tao gemas. "pagi juga, baby.."

"isshh, gege,, " kata tao geli.

"kau manis sekali baby,," kata kris sambil lagi-lagi menciumi seluruh wajah tao. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja tak jauh dari kursinya lalu melanjutkan acaranya menciumi tao. Dia menyambar bibir ranum tao dan mengulumnya lembut.

Tao meremas pelan rambut keemasan kris saat ia merasakan lidah kris sudah menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangatnya.

"euunnghhh,," erang tao pelan.

Lama mereka berciuman tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan keadaan sekitar mereka. Kris bahkan kini beralih menciumi leher tao yang terlihat selalu menggoda untuknya

"aasshhh,, gege,," desah tao tak tahan.

",,,," kris memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kris bahkan sampai mengangkat tubuh tao dan mendudukannya tepat dihadapanya, bukan menyamping seperti tadi. Dengan begini dia makin mudah menjamah tubuh indah itu leluasa.

"ssshh,, ge,,,mmpphhhh.." kris kembali membungkam mulut tao dengan ciumannya.

Kris dan tao seakan tak peduli bahwa kini mereka sedang bercumbu di ruangan terbuka. Mereka malah semakin intens dalam urusan saling menjamah.

"hhaaii! Bisakah kalian melakuaknnya di dalam kamar!" protes seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

Mendengar ada orang, tao buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Dia bahkan setengah melompat dari tubuh kris saking terkejutnya.

Saat dia berbalik dia meliahat seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri angkuh sambil memandang dirinya dan kris.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu tuan muda?" kata kris sambil menatap jengah lelaki yang disapanya tuan muda itu.

"hh,, apa kau berusaha bercanda dengaku,eoh! Aku sudah melakukanya, dan jonathan yang menyuruhku kemari karena dia mengatakan kau disini,dan apa yang kulihat? Kau malah asik bercumbu! Tsskk dasar naga mesum!" kata lelaki itu tanpa takut.

Bukanya marah kris justru terlihat terkekeh pelan melihat lelaki itu kesal padanya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"lama tak jumpa tuan muda Draco."sapa kris

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas. "ya,,ya,,,ya,, " katanya lalu memeluk tubuh kris erat.

"apa kabarmu?" katanya pelan.

Tao dibuat bingung menyaksikan momen yang sedang berlangsung itu. "siapa sebenarnya dia." Batin tao.

Kris dan lelaki itu menyudahi acara pelukan mereka. "ah, aku sampai lupa, mari aku perkenalkan kau dengan Ladyku,." Kata kris bangga.

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya "kau sudah berhasil menemukan matemu?" katanya

Kris mengangguk "ya,, kau?" tanyanya balik

Lelaki itu nampak mendecih pelan "kalau aku sudah menemukannya mana mungkin aku kesini sendirian?" jawabnya

Kris terkekeh "ah, iya,, aku lupa. Ayo kukenalkan kau padanya."

Kris dan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati tao. "baby,,perkenalkan dia sepupuku, namnya Suho. Draco Malicasuho. Dia adalah putra dari bibiku." Kata kris

"hai,, aku suho..kau?" katanya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya kedepan tao.

"hh,,hai. Namaku tao.. Huang Zitao." Jawab tao pelan.

"ah,, tao,, senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf tadi aku menggangumu." Kata suho lagi.

"ah,, tidak,, bukan masalah." Jawab tao malu-malu.

"ayo kita makan dulu, jonathan sudah menyiapkan makanan enak di meja makan." Ajak kris pada keduanya.

"ah, terdengar menarik. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Kata suho jujur.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan lalu duduk berdampingan dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"nona.." terdengar suara lay saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol.

Ketiganya menengok untuk memandang lay namun ada sepasang mata yang menatap lay aneh. Saat matanya bertemu padang dengan manic hitam jernih lay, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Semuanya terasa tak terlihat lagi dimatanya kecuali sosok cantik lay yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuket bunga cantik di tangannya.

"hhh,, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

TBC

Nah,, beberapa cast baru mulai bermunculan tuh buat menyemarakkan cerita aku yang kian hari kian ngelantur aja. Heheeh..^^v

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa ayah dan ibu kris dalam dunia nyata? Lalu kira-kira siapa polisi yang ikut kebawa ama si kris waktu dia pulang ke negerinya? Terus siapa yang kagum waktu liat lay?

Hayo?hayo…! kalo banyak yang bisa jawab dengan benar aku bakalan kasih bonus update kilat bin super ini ff.

Jawaban bisa di kasih liad via PM atau repiu,ne. bisa juga lewat sms. Nomer aku kalian bisa lihat di bio aku.

Sooo.. bagi yang udah tahu siapa-siapa aja mereka,, segeralah kirim jawaban anda! #berasa lagi ngisi acara kuis *abaikan -_-"

See ya…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

ANNYEONG,,,,,,! \^0^/ #TERIAK PAKE TOA MASJID

Apa kabar semuanya? Rindu padaku,eoh?

Hahah lupakan. Aku seneng deh liad repiuan kalian kemarin. Aku gak sangka banyak reader yang nebak betul. Hahah,, jadi bonyoknya kris itu pasangan sibum. Aku ngambil nama mereka dari nama barat mereka yang aku modifikasi sesuai akal dan imajianasi aku sendiri jadilah nama ajaib bin ngayal yang itu. hahahahah.. well, sesuai janji aku sama kalian. Aku udah update kilat nie,,

Happy reading!

Ketiganya menengok untuk memandang lay namun ada sepasang mata yang menatap lay aneh. Saat matanya bertemu padang dengan manic hitam jernih lay, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Semuanya terasa tak terlihat lagi dimatanya kecuali sosok cantik lay yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuket bunga cantik di tangannya.

"hhh,, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

.

.

.

Part nine begin…..

"hai lay, ada apa?" tao menyapa lay senang.

"saya ingin meletakkan bunga ini di vas meja depan? Bolehkah nona?" Tanya lay sambil menunjukan seikat bunga segar yang baru saja ia petik dari kebun.

Tao mengangguk "tentu saja, bunga itu terlihat cantik, sepertimu,,," goda tao yang langsung membuat lay merona karena malu.

"nona…." Rengeknya sambil menundukan wajah putihnya yang kini sedikit berubah warna.

"dug,,dug,,dug,,," degupan jantung suho bergejolak tak karuan saat ia memandangi wajah cantik lay yang kini tengah menunduk tak jauh darinya.

"demi semua leluhur naga,, dia cantik sekali,,," pujinya.

Kris melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan dari suho. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan anak ini.

"hai suho! Kau kenapa?"

Suho buru-buru menghentikan sejenak khayalannya. "apa? Aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja.." katanya sedikit kikuk.

Lay mendongakkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja manic keduanya bertemu.

"siapa dia?" batin lay

"cantiikkk,,,,," teriak suho dalam batin.

Kris mengulum senyumnya, kini ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"hhh,,,bocah ini menyukai lay rupanya. Tsskk,, dia bahkan jauh lebih muda dariku tapi kenapa di usianya yang sekarang dia bahkan sudah bisa bertemu dengan matenya?" kata kris sedikit iri.

"lay, duduklah. Ayo sarapan bersama kami." Kata kris sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

Lay mengangguk kikuk "baik, pangeran, eum,, tapi sebelumnya saya akan memangil dio lebih dahulu." Katanya pelan dan sopan

"ah,, baiklah." Kata kris

Lay segera pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk memangil dio yang masih asik berkutat dengan pohon anggur dan bunga-bunga indah di taman belakang.

"kau menyukai lay?" kata kris to the point.

Mata tao membulat sempurna saat mendengar celoteh jujur kekasihnya itu.

"gege,,," tegurnya. Menurutnya sedikit kurang sopan menanyakan masalah itu secara langsung.

Bukannya tersinggung suho justru terlihat tersenyum miring menanggapi kata-kata saudaranya yang terkenal tegas dan tak pernah basa-basi itu.

"hahahah,, apa begitu terlihat?" katanya sambil terkekeh kecil

Kris memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu "hai, tuan muda, aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih memakai popok, jadi apapun yang kau fikirkan tentu saja aku tahu!" kata kris.

Suho lagi-lagi tergelak. "hahaha,, berarti kau sudah tua jika kau bahkan sudah mengenalku sejak aku bayi! Hai nona, jangan mau dengan pria tua macam kris itu. Selain tua dia juga terkenal sangat genit." Suho sengaja mengoda kris di depan tao.

"benarkah? Apa dia setua itu?" kata tao sambil terlihat menyipitkan matanya.

"ya,ya,ya,! Kalian tak takut di hukum mati karena ketahuan menjelekkan seorang pangeran terhormat, hah!" kata kris jengah karena jadi objek pembullian orang-orang itu.

Tao dan suho tertawa keras melihat kris yang terlihat kesal.

"hahahha,, lihatlah nona,, wajah kekasihmu itu jelek sekali sekarang." Kata suho sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahah, kau benar. Heheheh,,gege,, kau lucu sekali." Tao ikut menggoda kris.

"bailah, lanjutkan saja tertawa kalian selama yang kalian mampu sebab sebentar lagi kalian akan menerima balasannya. Terutama kau baby,, lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu nanti,,," ancam kris pada tao. Mendadak bulu kuduk tao meremang ngeri melihat sorot tajam kris yang langsung menatap dan mengintimidasi manic hitamnya dalam.

"hhh,, kau baru saja menggali kuburmu sendiri huang zi tao!" sesal tao dalam hati.

Tak lama dio dan lay datang, mereka semua sarapan bersama sambil sesekali mengobrol kecil. Dari sini tao mulai yakin bahwa apa yang tadi di katakan kris benar adanya. Suho, saudara kris itu benar-benar menyukai lay. lihat saja kelakuan manisnya di depan lay.

"aigo,, anak ini" batin tao saat melihat wajah suho yang sedang tersenyum manis untuk menggoda lay.

"eum nona, bolehkah aku meminjam teman cantikmu ini untuk menemaniku keluar?" kata suho sambil menatap tao.

Tao mengendikkan bahunya. "tentu, asalkan kau mengembalikannya secara utuh." Goda tao.

"tentu saja, nona. Kau tak usah cemas. Aku akan menjaga nona cantik ini dengan segenap jiwaku." Rayu suho.

"baiklah, baiklah, hentikan semua rayuanamu itu. kau membuat selera makanku menurun." Potong kris.

Tao lagi-lagi tergelak. "tapi sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada lay, mau tidak dia menemanimu?" saran tao.

Suho beralih memandang lay "maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan, nona. Aku sudah lama tak menghirup udara segar di sini.." suho menatap lay intens.

Lay yang sejak tadi menunduk karena menahan malu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"terima kasih, cantik." Kata suho lalu tanpa sungkan meraih tangan lay dan mengecup punggung tangan lay mesra.

Lay hanya sanggup diam mematung mendapati pria yang belum genap sehari ia temui itu berlaku seintim ini padanya. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat menyukalinya. Entahlah seperti ada sebagian dari dasar dirinya yang begitu mendamba sentuhan suho.

"ada apa denganku…" batin lay bingung.

Acara sarapan pagi sudah usai beberapa saat yang lalu, suho dan lay bahkan sudah pergi entah kemana. Tinggalah kini pasangan kristao plus dio yang tinggal. Mereka memilih untuk duduk santai di dekat kolam belakang. Dio kembali asik dengan bunganya sedangkan kris dan tao sibuk mengobrol.

"gege,, bukankah kau mengatakan hari ini orang itu akan kau bawa kemari?" Tanya tao sambil membenarkan kepalnya yang kini bersandar di dada bidang kris.

Kris membelai sayang rambut panjang tao yang dibiarkan tergerai itu lembut "aku sudah memerintahkan orang untuk menjemputnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan tiba." Kata kris

Tak lama Jonathan mendatangi mereka." Maaf, yang mulia, tamu anda sudah tiba." Katanya sopan.

"baiklah, antarkan dia kemari." Perintah kris

Jonathan mengangguk paham lalu kembali menghilang. Tak berselang lama dia kemabali dengan seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis.

Namja eksotis itu terlihat mengedarkan matanya menatap sekeliling.

"duduklah,," kata-kata kris membuat namja itu mengalihkan tatapanya kepada kris. Melihat ada orang lain datang tao langsung duduk dengan benar. Namja itu kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang tak jauh dari kris dan tao.

"bagaimana lukamu?"

"sudah lebih baik." Jawab namja itu singkat.

"sukurlah aku fi…"

"kapan aku bisa pulang?" potong namja itu.

"sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh dan siap berteleportasi lagi." jawab kris.

Namja itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang mengerikan "jadi maksudmu aku harus lebih lama lagi terjebak di dunia khayalan ini, begitu?"

"eum,, maaf jika aku memotong ucapanmu. Tapi kau salah jika kau mengatakan ini semua hanya khayalan tuan." Kata tao dalam bahasa korea yang langsung membuat namja itu terkejut.

"kk,kau bisa bahasa korea?" katanya

Tao mengangguk "tentu saja, karena aku juga berasal dari tempat dimana kau berasal."

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung "maksudmu? Kau juga di tarik kemari olehnya?" katanya sambil menunjuk kerah kris.

Tao menggeleng. "bukan, aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, tuan. Ini semua nyata. Kau dan aku sekarang benar-benar ada di masa lampau. Tepatnya di zaman inggris kuno." Kata tao mencoba menjelaskan.

Namja itu terlihat masih meragukan apa yang tao katakana padanya "tapi kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" tanyanya

"kau datang karena ada sedikit kesalahan waktu itu. apa kau tak ingat saat aku masuk kedalam portal yang menghubungkan kedua dunia kita kau berhasil memegang tanganku, makanya kau ikut tersedot kedalam. Kalau dia beda lagi ceritanya." Kata kris sambil menunjuk kerah tao.

"tentu aku ingat. Kau itu pencuri itu kan! Dasar berengsek!" umpat namja itu.

"tsskk,, jaga bicaramu anak kecil! Aku bukan pencuri!" kata kris mulai kesal.

"lalu apa namanya jika kau mengambil suatu barang tanpa izin yang punya bodoh!" kata namja itu tak kalah emosi.

Kris menggertakkan giginya "kau,,"

Tao yang menyadari perubahan emosi kris segera menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "gege, tenanglah." Katanya sambil mengusap lembut punggung kris.

Sentuhan lembut tao berdampak langsung pada tubuh kris. Dia terlihat lebih tenang. "hhh,,, terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, tapi permadani itu milikku. Aku mengambilnya kerana barang itu memang milikku."

Namja itu mendecih "lalu kenapa barang itu ada disana jika itu milikmu?" katanya sarkastik.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua kumohon berhenti berdebat." Potong tao.

Kedua namja tampan itu diam.

"begini ya tuan, apa yang dikatakan kris ge, itu benar, permadani ini adalah miliknya, ah lebih tepatnya milik adiknya. Aku tahu itu karena sebelum aku datang kesini aku juga sedang meneliti benda itu. perkenalkan namaku Huang zi tao. Aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan ilmu arkeologi unifersitas seoul." Kata tao.

"dan namja yang kau tuduh sebagai pencuri itu adalah kakak dari pembuat permadani itu. namaya Draco Kristianisius pengeran di negeri ini." Imbuh tao

Namja tan itu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendengara ocehan panjang tao yang terdengar tak masuk akal di telinganya.

"kau fikir aku ini anak kecil?" katanya

Tao memutar bola matanya jengah "apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu? Toh kita berasal dari masa yang sama. Aku juga dantang dari masa depan." Kata tao lagi

Namja itu terlihat menghembuskan nafanya kesal "lalu? Sampai kapan aku akan berada disini? Aku juga punya kehidupan lain di duniaku?" katanya kesal.

Tao diam, saat ia mendengar namja itu mengungkit tempatnya berasal rona kesedihan terpancar dari wajah tao. Jujur dia juga merindukan dunianya. Dia rindu baekhyun, eonnie cerewetnya, dia rindu chanyeol pacar kakaknya yang super konyol dan autis, bahkan di rindu professor han yang sangat galak itu.

"aku juga tak tau,," jawabnya pelan.

Kris menyadari perubahan mood tao. Dia menggengam erat tangan tao "ada apa?" Tanya kris lembut.

Tao terseyum kecil "tidak ada…aku,, eum, aku hanya,, ah sudahlah.." kata tao tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan dunia dimana kau berasal. Waktu berjalan lambat di duniamu dan disini berkali-kali lipat lebih cepatdari waktu disana. Jadi jika kau menghabiskan satu hari disini kau hanya menghabiskan beberapa jam di duniamu." Jelas kris.

"maksudmu?" Tanya namja itu

"orang-orang disana mungkin masih belum menyadari kau menghilang karena kau belum lama pergi. Setidaknya sekarang belum lewat sehari di duniamu." Jelas kris.

"tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata kris tiba-tiba.

"apa?" kata namja itu.

"apa kau bukan manusia?" kata kris sambil menatap tajam lelaki itu. jujur kris merasa aneh sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja itu. menurutnya, untuk ukuran manusia kekuatan namja itu diats rata-rata. Buktinya id asanggup menegjar kris yang nota bene bukan manusia. Selain itu rasanya seperti ada ikatan kuat antara keduanya. Apa lagi saat tangan namja itu menyentuh tangannya. Rasanya senyuhan itu begitu familiar."

"apa maksudmu?"

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa kau tak sama seperti manusia-manusia lainya."

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"wajahmu,,, kurasa wajahmu itu mirip dengan seseorang. Ah,, entahlah, aku rasa wajahmu tak asing untukku."

"sudahlah, berhenti membual." Kata namja tan itu.

Kris lagi-lagi mengamati wajah namja itu. sepintas wajahnya mengingatkan kris pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah sangat lama menghilang dari dunianya. Kris terus memutar otaknya. Sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan.

"apa kau putra dari pamanku?"

Namja tan itu memandang kris aneh "hhh? Kau bercanda? Apa kau sedang mabuk,hah!" bentaknya.

Tidak, kris tidak mabuk! Ia yakin ia pernah melihat wajah itu. wajah marah itu mirip sekali dengan wajah pamannya Draco Wealthyunico.

"tidak! Aku tidak salah. Aku yakin! Kau putra pamanku bukan! Kau putra paman nico! Nama ayahmu Draco Wealthyunico bukan?"

DEG,,,

Namja tan itu sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan kris.

"darimana dia tau nama dad?" batinya

"kenapa kau diam? Aku benar bukan?" kata kris lagi.

",,,,," namja tan itu masih bungkam

"ah,, aku lupa satu lagi, nama ibumu Jaenluty Archito. Putri dari kaum archito." Jelas kris lagi

Tao hanya bisa mendelik kaget. "apa maksud gege? Bukankan kata gege ayah gege adalah anak tunggal,eoh?"Tanya tao.

Kris menghela nafasnya sebentar. "sebenarnya bukan, ayahku adalah putra kedua. Sebenarnya Raja klan Draco barat memiliki dua putra yang pertama adalah Draco Wealthyunico dan yang kedua Draco Adrewlicios. Paman adalah putra mahkota saat itu dan ayahku hanya sebagai pangeran biasa. Ayah menikah lebih dulu karena telah berhasil menemukan matenya. Paman masih betah melajang sampai aku dan sam lahir. Kami sering sekali bermain bersama, paman juga yang mengajari aku dan sam cara memainkan pedang. Tapi suatu hari kami mendengar kabar bahwa paman diusir dari istana oleh kakek kami." Cerita kris

"kenapa?" Tanya tao.

"dia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang putri dari kaum Archito." Kata kris

Tao membekap mulutnya kaget.

"kakek sudah meminta paman untuk meninggalkan wanita itu, namun ia berkeras mempertahankan kekasihnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan istana daripada meninggalkan kekasihnya. Jadilah kakek mengusirnya. Setelah paman pergi ayahku yang menggantikan posisi sebagai putra mahkota. Aku bahkan masih ingat waktu paman dan bibi diam-diam berpamitan padaku dan sam di hutan belakang istana. Dia berpesan pada kami untuk menjaga Klan dan keluarga lainya setelah ia pergi. Di tersenyum dan pergi kelangit. Setelah saat itu kami tak bisa lagi melacak keberadaan mereka. Bahkan yang aku dengar kaum Archito juga kesulitan menmukan bibiku." Jelas kris panjang.

Kris kembali memandang namja itu sekali lagi. "aku tak pernah salah menilai orang. Kau begitu mirip dengan pamanku dan aku yakin kaupun tahu aku tak berkata bohong.

Namja tan itu menghela nafasnya pelan "hhhh,,,,dia memang ayahku." Kata namja itu akhirnya.

Wajah kris berubah ceria saat mendengar namja itu membenarkan dugaannya. "jadi kau putra pamanku?" ulangnya.

Namja tan itu mengangguk. "ya, tapi dad sudah tak menggunakan nama Draco apalah itu sekarang. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Yunho D. dan mom dia suka dipanggil jaejong." Jelas namja itu

Kris berdiri dan langsung memeluk namja tan itu erat. "kau tahu aku begitu lama mencari kalian…" kata kris.

Namja tan itu membalas pelukan kris "aku tak pernah tahu dad, punya saudara. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Katanya.

Tao tersenyum melihat momen membahagiakan itu.

Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka. "oh iya aku belum tahu namamu." Kata kris

"namaku Jongin, tapi teman-teman biasa memanggiku kai." Katanya

"kai,, eum, nama yang unik." Kata kris.

"bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

"mereka baik. Kami baru empat tahun tinggal di korea."

" maksudmu?" Tanya tao.

"yah,, kau tahu bukan, seluruh keluargaku tak pernah bertambah tua jadi kami harus sering berpindah-pindah Negara untuk menyamarkan identitas kami." Jelas kai.

Tao manggut-manggut paham. "ah,, iya juga. Kau sama seperti kris ge."

"lalu apa yang paman dan bibi kerjakan sekarang?"

"dad, adalah seorang dokter dan mom adalah seorang guru menyanyi." Cerita kai.

"Negara mana saja yang sudah pernah kalian kunjungi." Tao memandang kai ingin tahu.

Kai diam sebentar mencoba mengingat "banyak sekali, kami selau berpindah hampir tiap sepuluh tahun sekali. Kurasa hampir seluruh kawasan eropa dan amerika sudah pernah kami datangi dan asia adalah benua paling akhir yang kami kunjungi."

"tentu bukan perkara mudah menyembunyikan identitas kalian, ya." Kata tao sendiri

Kai mengangguk "tentu, kami bahkan tak pernah terlihat menua disaat semua teman-tamn kami mengalaminya. Dan jika saat itu tiba dengna sangat terpasksa kami harus meninggalkan tempat itu demi alasan keamanan."

"kau punya saudara?" Tanya kris

"ya, aku terlahir kembar. Aku punya kakak perempuan yang sekarang bernama taemin."

Obrolan panjang mereka berlanjut cukup lama. Rupanya kris begitu ingin tahu tentang kabar pamannya itu jadilah ia terus bertanya dan bertanya pada kai. Tak terasa hampir satu jam lebih mereka mengobrol.

"beritahu aku dimana paman, kai. Aku ingin mengunjunginya."

"kami tinggal di daerah namsan, aku akan menuliskan alamatnya nanti."

Kedua saudara itu kemabali tersenyum dan mengobrl santai. Tao yang tak ingin mengganggu bahkan sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia lebh memilih menemani dio menanam bungan dan anggur.

"kenapa anda terlihat bahagia sekali, nona?" Tanya dio yang memandang tao aneh. Sejak tadi nonanya itu selalu saja tersenyum.

Dia menoleh mamandang dio "kau tahu, dio. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." Kata tao sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum seperti idiot.

Dio ikut mengulum senyumnya. "saya senang melihat anda bahagia nona," kata dio tulus.

"terima kasih, kau memang sahabat yang baik." Kata tao.

Beralih ke dua saudara draco kita.

"jadi,, sudahkah kau menemukan matemu?" Tanya kris.

"mate? Maksudmu kekasih?" ulang kai

Kris terkekeh "yah bisa dikatakan begitu namun kekasih yang aku maksud maknanya lebih dalam." Kata kris

Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"kurasa kau memang belum pernah mendengar ini dari paman, kita kaum Draco diciptakan selalu berpasangan dan pasangan kita itu dinamakan Dragonswan."

"Dragonswan?" kata kai membeo

Kris mengangguk "dragonswan tak ubahnya adalah separuh dari hati kita, pelengkap jiwa kita. Dia bisa diciptakan dari kaum mana saja. Ada dari klan kita, manusia bahkan dari kaum Archito sekalipun."

"seperti mom misalnya?" tebak kai

Kris mengangguk "kita tak pernah tahu siapa mate kita sampai kita bertemu mata dengannya."

"yeoja itu matemu?" tebak kai

"kau benar."

"bagaimana kau tahu dia matemu? Bukankah kalian berasal dari masa yang berbeda?" Tanya kai ingin tahu.

"seperti yang aku katakan, kita tak pernah tahu siapa mate kita dan dimana dia. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa menyatukan kita.."

"apa itu?" kai mulai terlihat tertarik

"takdir,,," jawab kris

"takdir?" ulang kai

Kris mengangguk "coba kau fikirkan, apa mungkin aku yang jauh lebih tua dari tao bisa bertemu jika bukan karena takdir? Kau tahu berapa waktu yang aku habiskan sampai takdir itu mempertemukanku denganya? Dua ratus tahun." Cerita kris.

"wow.. lama juga!" kaget kai.

"tapi kurasa itu semua sebanding dengan apa yanga aku dapat. Dia sungguh sangat sempurna." Puji kris sambil memandang tao yang asik bermani bersama dio. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah kai.

"jadi sudahkah kau bertemu dengannya kai?"

Kai menggeleng. "kurasa belum. Memang aku pernah menjalin cinta dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa hatiku selalu saja tidak tenang. Rasanya aku seperti menghianati seseorang. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Jadilah hubunganku tak pernah belangsung lama." Cerita kai.

"itu juga yang aku rasakan sebelum aku bertemu dengan tao." Jawab kris

"eum,, lalu apa yang terjadi jika aku berhasil menemukan mateku?" Tanya kai.

"entahlah, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya, tapi yang pasti kau akan langsung jatuh dalam pesonaya. Pesona seorang dragonswan yang sangat mematikan. Kau tak akan pernah bisa berkutik jika kau sudah menatapnya. Para dragonswan seperti memiliki daya pikat magnetis yang sanggup menarik kita semakin mendekat padanya. Kita akan begitu tunduk dan kita rela menukar seisi dunia hanya untuk sebuah senyuman manis dibibirnya."

"wow,, dragonswan itu hebat!" puji kai.

"memang. oh iya dan satu hal lagi, Para dragonswan itu bahkan bisa langsung menjeratmu di detik pertama kau melihatnya."

Kai membulatkan matanya "jadi seumpama kita sudah memiliki kekasih selain dragonswan kita, kita bisa langsung melupakannya begitu saja?" kata kai

Kris menganguk "ya, kau benar. Memang kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya kris balik

Kai menggeleng "belum sih aku han…."

Kai tak sanggup melanjutkann kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap sessosok cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lihatlah wanita itu, sosoknya begitu cantik bak para dewi. Kulitnya putih dan matanya bulat oh jangan lupakan senyum manis yang kini sedang mengiasi wajah mungilnya.

Kris yang melihat kai berhenti bicara sedikit bingung. Lalu dia mengikuti arah tatapan kai dan tersenyum.

"hhhh… memang benar kata orang, di dunia ini memang tak ada kejadian tanpa sebuah alasan,,,," gumamnya.

TBC

Acara seneng-senengnya udah, next chap mari kita mulai bikin masalah,,,

Heheheheheh # ketawa evil

Yap,, chap 9 akhirnya kelar, semoga critanya makin bisa dimengerti,ne. aku harap setelah baca readerdeul semua pada mau komen, biar aku semangat bikin lanjutannya.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan aja deh,,

See ya,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

ANNYEONG! BERHUBUNG AUTHORNYA LAGI HEPPY MAKANYA AKU UPDATE FF KILAT! SEMOGA PADA SUKA NE...!

HAPPY READING!

Kris yang melihat kai berhenti bicara sedikit bingung. Lalu dia mengikuti arah tatapan kai dan tersenyum.

"hhhh… memang benar kata orang, di dunia ini memang tak ada kejadian tanpa sebuah alasan,,,," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Part ten begin…..

"kau kenapa?" sela kris

Kai menatap kris bingung "entahlah? Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh saat aku melihatnya." Kata kai sambil menunjuk kearah kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum. "apa kau merasa terpesona?"

Kai mengangguk "aku takjub pada pesonanya. Dia cantik sekali, kris." Kata kai dengan binar mata yang bersinar

Kris mengulum senyumnya lembut. "temuliah dia, siapa tahu dia matemu." Saran kris.

Kai memandang kris ragu"benarkah? Apa semudah ini?" ulang kai

Kris mengendikkan bagunya "entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Sekarang kau sendriri yang harus membuktikannya." Saran kris

"baby… ajak dio kemari." Teriak kris lantang

Tao memandang kris aneh "kenapa dia mau aku membawa dio kesana?"batinya. tapi tao melakuakn juga apa yang kris minta.

"dio,, kenalkan ini saudaraku kai." Kata kris

Dio yang tadinya menunduk mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini mata kai dan kyungsoo bertemu

DEG…

Kedua jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan.

"ada apa dengan jantungku?" keluh dio bingung.

"hhh,, aku, aku,, jatuh,," batin kai.

Melihat kai dan kyungsoo yang terdiam, tao bingung tapi dia justru makin bingung saat kris tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"gege,, kenapa mereka ditinggal..?" protes tao.

"sudahlah baby,, mereka memang harus di tinggal. Kau tak usah kawatir mereka akan baik-baik saja." Kata kris sambil sekali lagi menyeret tao menjauh. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka.

Kris menutup pintu kayu itu perlahan. Tao sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi didekat ranjang menunggu penjelasan kris.

"jadi? Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan dengan semua peristiwa ini?" tuntut tao

Kris terkekeh melihat gaya bossy kekasihnya. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah tao lalu tanpa sungkan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha tao yang empuk. Tao membelai lembut kepala kris sambil menunggu penjelasan.

"aku iri pada mereka.." kata kris

Tao menatap kris bingung. "iri? Kenapa? Dengan siapa?"

"dua bocah itu, kai dan suho." Jawab kris

"kenapa?"

"karena di usia mereka yang semuda itu mereka sudah berhasil menemuka mate mereka. Sedangkan aku? Hhh,, kau tahu baby aku harus menunggu selama dua ratus tahun untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." Cerita kris.

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget "mwo? Lama sekali ge!"

"maka dari itu aku iri pada mereka!" rajuknya.

Tao terkekeh kecil melihat sikap manja kris yang jarang di ketahui orang itu. Dia menundukan tubuhnya lalu menyambar singkat bibir menggoda kris yang mengerucut imut.

"kau manis sekali jika merajuk, ge…" goda tao.

Kris mendecih namun dia tersenyum kemudian "hhhh,,, tapi aku bersyukur juga karena setidaknya penatianku tak sia-sia selama ini. Jika pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu, menghabiskan sepanjang umurkupun akau tak menyesal, baby…" kata kris.

Tao tersentuh mendengara kata-kata romantis kris padanya "gege…" katanya lalu memeluk kris yang ada di pangkuannya.

"kau tahu baby,, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum." Bisik kris pelan.

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan kris.

"kau mau mengunjungi duniamu?" kata kris tiba-tiba.

Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatap kris tak percaya. "eh,,? Bisakah?" katanya

Kris mengangguk. "tentu saja. Itu mudah sekali untukku." Kata kris

Tao langsung terlihat ceria "ah,, benarkah..? aku mau,,,,! Teriak tao girang.

"baiklah,, sekalian nanti kita mampir ketempat pamanku, aku rindu sekali padanya."

Tao mengangguk semangat "siap ge." Kata tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah sedikit bersiap, kris mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia membuat sebuah lubang di dinding kamarnya yang akan dia jadikan lubang penghubung dunianya.

"tunggu aku sebentar baby, aku akan mengabarkan pada kai dan joatahan bahwa aku akan pergi denganmu dalam waktu yang lama," pesa kris.

Tao mengangguk lalu duduk di ranjang sambil menunggu kris

Kris keluar sebentar dan tak lama kembali lagi.

"sudah,ge?" Tanya tao.

Kris mengangguk. "ne, ayo berangkat."

Kris meraih tangan tao lalu memeluk yeoja ramping itu dalam pelukannya. "tutup saja matamu baby, " pesan kris.

Tao menurut.

Tak ada perubahan berarti yang tao rasakan, hanya sesekali ia merasa sedikit sesak saja namun selebihnya bisaa saja.

"buka matamu baby.." bisik kris pelan.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, saat ia berhasil membuka lebar matanya ia menatap sekelilingnya heran karena kini dia kembali berada di kamar apartemennya. Bahkan ia masih melihat televisinya menyala memeberitakan acara berita.

"gege,,ini,, ini,," tao tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya.

Kris tersenyum "ne, kau sudah kembali keduaniamu baby.."

Tao memeluk kris senang. Dia menciumi seluruh wajah kris saking senangnya "gomawo ge,,, muaacchh.." kata tao sambil mengecup kuat bibir kris.

"baiklah, baiklah sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan keluar sebentar mencari mobil."

Tao menganguk lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi yang sudah ia rindukan. Selagi tao mandi kris keluar untuk membeli mobil karena tao memang tak memilikinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi tao terlihat begitu bahagia. "ahh,, berendam di dalam busa memang yang terbaik…." Katanya sabil meluruskan bdannya di dalam bath upnya yang luas.

Lama juga tao habiskan waktunya untuk sekedar memanjakan dirinya dengan kemoderenan alat-alat cangih yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Setelah puas mandi sekaligus bermain air tao keluar namun belum mendapati kris pulang. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk segera ganti baju dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kris.

Setelah memakai salah satu baju faforitnya tao memulai aksi masaknya. Sebelumnya dia mengikat tinggi rambutnya lalu mengenakan apron hitam bergambar panda kesayangannya.

Dia meracik bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan untuk membuat omlete. Mulai dari kentang, telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Setelah siap dia segera memanaskan wajan dan mulai menggoreng omletenya. Selagi menunggu masakannya matang tao menyeduh kopi untuk teman makan mereka. Tak lupa tao juga mengambil beberapa buah segar yang ada di dalam kulkasnya lalu menupas beberapa.

"hhmm,, baunya enak,," suara kris terdengar saat ta tengah asik menata makanan diatas meja kecil yang tak jauh dari dapur mininya.

"gege, sudah pulang?"

Kris muncul sambil menenteng beberapa kantong.

"apa itu tunjuk tao pada klantong-kantong kertas yang kris bawa."

"ah, ini. Baju untuku. Aku kan tak bawa baju selain ini baby,," katanya.

Tao mengangguk " baiklah, gege mandi sana. Setelah itu sarapan bersama tao. Sebentar lagi semuanya siap."

Kris mengangguk seteuju lalu mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kris pergi tao melanjutkan acara masaknya lagi.

Tak berapa lama semua masakan tao siap dan kris pun juga sudah nampak siap dengan gaya barunya.

"wow,,gege terlihat tampan" puji tao jujur

Kris mengendikkan bahunya "tentu saja,,, aku memang terlahir untuk dipuja.." sombong kris

Tao memutar matanya bosan "aiisshh,, naga ini,,,!" katanya sarkastik

Kris terkekeh lalu menghampiri tao yang berdiri di samping meja untuk menuangkan kopi kris. Dia memeluk tao dari belakang kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk sempit leher dan bahu tao.

"iisshh,, geli ge,," kata tao

Bukannya pergi kris justru makin memperdalam kepalanya masuk bahkan kini dia mengecup kuat leher jenjang tao yang menggoda. "kau wangi, baby.." kata kris sambil terus menciumi leher tao lembut

"ssshh, ge,,,," tao sampai harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan hasratnya sendiri. Entahlah setiap sentuhan kris selalu membuat tai bergairah.

"wae,,," desih kris.

"ssh,, ayohh,, makan,,,,sshh,,," kata tao tersengal karena kris belum juga menghentikan aksi jahilnya

"aku bisa memakanmu,, jadi tak masalah buatku.." goda kris

"sshh,, gege,,," rengek tao risih.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kepala tao sayang. "baiklah, kali ini kau aku lepaskan karena perutku juga lapar."kata kris

Tao mendesah lega. "hhh… untung saja." Batinnya.

"hhhhmmmm,, dari baunya terlihat enak baby…" kata kris saat ia melihat semua masakan yang terhidang.

"tsskk,,, ini hanya masakan kecil yang tao bisa lakukan. Sudahlah ayo dimakan nanti keburu dingin." Potong tao.

Kris dan tao sarapan dengan bahagia. Selama sarapan keduanya saling bercanda dan mengobrol ringan

"setelah makan, bisakah kita ke kampus sebentar ge…?" Tanya tao pada kris yang sedang membantunya membereskan meja

"tentu saja." Jawab kris

Selesai sarapan dan membereskan meja kris dan tao bergegas menuju kampus tao yang berjarak tak cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

"gege beli mobil lagi?" Tanya tao saat melihat mobil yang kini mereka miliki berbeda dari yang sebelummnya.

Kris mengangguk "ya, yang lama sudah aku berikan pada nenek-nenek yang ada di depan apartemenmu dulu." Cerita kris sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget "mwo? Kau berikan begitu saja?"

Kris mengangguk "soalnya aku lihat dia begitu kasihan, baby. Dia bercerita padaku kalau dia diusir dari rumahnya dan saat itu dia tak punya uang apalagi tempat tinggal. Jadi aku berikan saja mobil itu padanya. Toh aku juga tak memerlukanya lagi saat itu." Cerita kris panjang

Tao menggut-manggut paham. "ah,, jadi begitu…"

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudia kris dan tao sudah memasukki pelataran universitas seoul yang luas lagi asri. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari gedung fakultas tao. Tak ayal beberapa pasang mata memandang takjub mobil mereka yang tergolong super duper mewah. Oh sudahkah aku katakan bahwa kris membeli sebuah sport car bermerek buggati edisi terbatas? Belum? Ah,,baiklah berarti aku lupa.

Kris memlih sebuah mobil mewah berharga selangit itu sebagai tunggangannya kali ini, jadi tak usah heran jika banyak orang yang memandang takjub mobil itu parkir di pelataran universitas mereka. Mata mereka makin melotot lagi saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya. Terutama para yeoja.

"astaga,, siapa dia? Mahasiswa baru..?

"kyyaa..tampan…!"

"kyyaa,,,,,dia keren!"

"kkyyaaa,,, akua mau jadi pacarnya,…kya,,,,,kya,,kya,,,"

Pekikan-pekinan itulah yang langsung terdengar saat mata mereka melihat sosok kris yang mempesona. Padahal kris hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang ia tekuk lenganya sampai ke siku yang dipadukan dengan sebuah cepalan jeans vintage berwarna biru. Rambutnya yang keemasan dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa disisir yang menambahkan kesan sexy pada kris.

Kris keluar dan membuka pintu sebelah untuk tao. Sama halnya saat melihat kris, kini mata mereka juga terlihat mendelik kaget saat melihat tao keluar dari dalam mobil kris. Saat tadi semua mata yeoja yang mendelik kaget kini giliran para namja yang memandang lapar kearah tao.

"apa dia tao?"

"dia cantik sekali,,"

"dia makin cantik sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.."

Gumaman demi gumanan terus terdengar disekitar kris dan tao. mereka kompak memuja kecantikan alami tao yang menguar lewat pesona dirinya. Padahal tao tak berdandan berlebihan layaknya yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya. Tao hanya menggunakan sebuah dress pendek dengan potongan sederhana yang mengekspos kejenjangan kakiknya. Dia juga mengikat tinggi rambutnya sehingga kini leher panjangnya menggoda semua lelaki untuk menjamahnya. Wajahnya pun sama tao hanya memoleskan pelembab dan bedak tipis sebagai pelengkap. Namun rupanya tao tak menyadari bahwa sejak terpilih menjadi pasangan seorang Draco, otomatis pesona dan aura Draco milik kris akan juga menurun padanya.

Tao terlihat tak nyaman saat melihat banyak temannya memandang padanya."gege,, mereka kenapa.." kata tao sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di lengan kris.

Kris menggenggam lembut jemari tao untuk menenangkan yeoja itu "tak ada apa-apa, mereka hanya terlalu terpesona padamu baby…" kata kris jujur.

Tao memukul pelan lengan kris "gege…" rengeknya.

Kris terkekeh geli "sudahlah….. jangan kau fikirkan, lebih baik kau segera temui dosenmu itu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Kris mengantar tao menemui dosenya. Di dalam tao meminta waktu sedikit lebih panjang untuk mneyelesaikan tesisnya. Beruntung permohonan tao di setujui mengingat memang sangat sulit menemukan literature untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki permadani itu. Setelah selesai dia menjabat tangan pembimbingnya itu lembut lalu pergi menemui kris

Tao tersenyum melihat kris yang sedang asik duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Tao berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk kris dari belakang.

"eh,, kau sudah selesai." Kata kris kaget

Tao mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kris menggusak lembut rambut tao "setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"menemui baekhyun, eonnie." Jawab tao

"baiklah. Ayo." Kris bangkit lalu menggengam tangan tao. Keduanya berjaan menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus yang sedang ramai tak jaran beberapa orang sampai berhenti karena terkejut melihat mereka. Karena tao dan baekhyun berbeda fakultas jadilah mereka harus berjalan sedikit jauh untuk sampai di tempat baekhyun belajar.

"eonnie….!" Teriak tao kencang saat melihat orang yang sedang ia cari.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai ditemani chanyeol, kekasihnya terlihat tersenyum senang. "tao-er,,,,!" pekiknya tak kalah nyaring.

Keduanya berpelukan erat seperti anak kecil. "kau kemana saja,eoh! Sudah tiga hari kau tak kelihatan dikampus.." kata baekhyun saat dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"hehe,, aku pergi berlibur…" bohong tao. Tak mungkin kan dia katakan dia berada di dunia masa lalu.

"eh,,! Kenapa kau tak mengajakku, dasar dongsaeng tak sopan!" kesal baekhyun sambil menoyor pelan kepala tao yang lbih tinggi darinya itu.

Saat kedua yeoja cantik itu sedang memekik kegirangan justru pemandangan lain terjadi antara kris dan pemuda yang bernama chanyeol itu. Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi dan wajah diatas rata-rata itu tampak beradu mata sengit.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini!"/ "kenapa ada mahluk terkutuk itu disini!" Desis keduanya.

TBC

Hayolo! Kenapa itu krisyeol pada begitu?

Pada penasaran? Iya? Iya?

Jawabanya ada di chap depan…!

Heheheeheheh ^^v

Makanya kalo penasaran makanya repiu, biar nanti aku update lanjutan ff nya kilat!

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Saat kedua yeoja cantik itu sedang memekik kegirangan justru pemandangan lain terjadi antara kris dan pemuda yang bernama chanyeolanyeol itu. Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi dan wajah diatas rata-rata itu tampak beradu mata sengit.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini!"/ "kenapa ada mahluk terkutuk itu disini!" Desis keduanya.

.

.

.

Part eleven begin….

Tanpa di duga chanyeolanyeol dan kris langsung beradu pukul. Hal ini kontan saja membuat tao dan baekhyun kaget bukan kepalang.

"gege….! / "yeollie…!" teriak baekhyun dan tao bersamaan.

Keduanya langsung berlari untuk memisahkan kedua kekasih mereka itu sebelum semuanya semakin parah.

Baekhyun dan tao memeluk kedua mahluk tampan itu dari belakang.

"lepaskan aku baby…" desis kris marah

"lepaskan aku baekkie,, aku harus menghajar mahluk sialan ini!" teriak chanyeolanyeol tak kalah bengis

"gege… ada masalah apa dengan chanyeolanyeol oppa,eoh?" tao masih berusaha menahan tubuh kris dengan menarik pria itu mundur kebelakang.

"akan aku beri pelajaran mahluk menjijikan satu itu!" kris berteriak marah

Chanyeolanyeol memandang kris remeh "apa maksudmu, hah! Kau fikir kau lebih baik dariku?" balas chanyeolanyeol.

"yeollie..yeollie…..dengarkan aku…. "baekhyun membalikkan tubuh chanyeolanyeol sehingga kini tubuh tinggi chanyeolanyeol berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun meraih wajah chanyeolanyeol walaupun dia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

"hei…lihat aku… lihat aku…" kata baekhyun mencoba mengarahkan mata chanyeolanyeol pada manik hitammnya.

Chanyeolanyeol memandang mata indah itu dalam. Berangsur-angsur kemarahannya mendadak menurun dengan ajaibnya. Dia mulai mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"sudah merasa lebih baik….?" Tanya baekhyun

Chanyeolanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"sekarang katakan padaku ada masalah apa kau dengan namja itu?"

Saat baekhyun sedang berusaha mengatasi kemarahan chanyeolanyeol hal yang sama juga sedang coba dilakukan tao saat ini.

Tao mendekap kuat tubuh kris dengan harapan tindakannya ini bisa sedikit meredam kemarahan kris yang menguar hebat.

"gege,, tenaglah.." bisik tao pelan sambil menciumi punggung kris lembut.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Dia meraih tangan tao yang memeluk perutnya lalu mengelusnya lembut.

Sekian detik kemudian kris membalik tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping tao. Kris memeluk tubuh itu kian erat sehingga membuat tubuh tao seolah menghilang kedalam karena tubuh kris yang sangat kekar.

Meski sedikit merasa sesak, tao mencoba bertahan karena dia tahu ada masalah besar yang pasti kris simpan. Dia mengelus lembut punggung kris untuk menenangkan naga tercintanya itu.

"gege,,tenaglah…." Kata tao lembut.

Beruntung perkelahian kedua pria tampan itu tak sampai mengundang banyak perhatian kerena suasana taman sedang lumayan sepi. Setelah keduanya sudah terlihat lebih tenang, masing-masing kekasih mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"sudahkah kau bisa bercerita?" Tanya bekhyun pada chanyeolanyeol yang diberi anggukkan olehnya.

"apa gege sudah mau bercerita?" Tanya tao juga pada kris. Kris mengangguk.

Tao dan baekhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka merasa kedua pemuda itu memang harus bicara untuk meluruskan segala masalah yang mungkin mereka hadapi.

"gege lihat aku…" perintah tao.

Kris menatap tao "ne…" jawabnya.

"maukah kau menjelaskan pada tao ada apa sebenarnya?" kata tao sangat lembut.

Kris sempat diam sebentar namun dia mengangguk. Ternyata baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada chanyeolanyeol, dan untungnya namja itu juga setuju.

"baiklah, karena ini masalah kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian bicara. Kami akan menjadi pihak yang netral mulai sekarang." Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap tao untuk meminta persetujuan. Tao menganguk setuju.

"baekkie eonnie benar, aku rasa kalian memang perlu bicara." Imbuh tao.

"lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lebih baik, bagaimana kalau di tempatmu, tao-er?" saran baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk "kurasa itu ide yang baik." Jawabnya.

Kedua pasangan itu langsung menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil mereka masing-masing yang selanjutnya langsung menuju apartemen tao yang berjarak tak jauh dari sana.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudia kedua mobil mahal itu memasuki area apartement tao. Mereka bergegas turun untuk segera masuk ke tempat tao. Meskipun saling diam, baekhyun dan tao tahu kedua namja itu masih saling memancarkan aura hitam dari dalam diri mereka. Entahlah rasanya mereka merasa ada dua sisi kekuatan berbeda yang muncul dari keduanya. Untuk menenangkan kekasih mereka, kedua yeoja berparas cantik itu tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Kamar bernomor 0206 itu langsung dibuka tao, dan kemudian mempersilahkan baekhyun dan chanyeolanyeol masuk. Selagi kedua tamunya duduk kris dan tao beranjak masuk kedalam.

"gege…" panggil tao pada kris yang sedang meminum air.

Kris menengok "ya." Jawabnya setelah meneguk airnya.

"tao mohon gege bisa lebih mengntol amarah,ne? tao tak mau ada keributan." Pesan tao

Meski berat kris mengangguk.

Tao tersenyum "baiklah, sekarang ayo kita temui mereka." Kata tao sambil meraih nampan yang telah ia isi dengan dua gelas minuman dingin untuk baekhyun dan chanyeolanyeol.

"minum dulu eonnie.." kata tao sambil meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin itu di meja.

Tao mendudukan dirinya disamping kris yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

Melihat kedua namja itu masih betah berdiam diri sambil saling membuang muka, baekhyun akhirnya buka suara.

"aku bukan berniat mencampuri masalah kalian, tapi aku mohon bisakah kalian membicarakan masalah kalian itu sekarang, jujur aku tak tahu sekecil atau sebesar apa masalah kalian tapi jika masalah kalian itu sampai mempengaruhi hubunganku dengan saudaraku tao. Aku berhak tahu masalah kalian." Kata baekhyun panjang.

Tao mengangguk sepaham. Memang tao mencintai kris sampai mati tapi jika dengan adanya masalah ini sampai membuat hubungannya dengan baekhyun renggang, oh, demi tuhan tao tak mau.

"apa yang dikatakan baekkie eonnie benar. Maka dari itu bisakah kalian bicara. Semua pasti ada jalannya.. kumohon kalian cobalah untuk saling terbuka.." imbuh tao.

Chanyeolanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "jika kau bertanya apa masalah kami, jujur aku mengatakan bukan aku yang punya masalah. Tapi namja sombong itu yang punya." Kata chanyeolanyeol

Kris mengeram tertahan "apa maksudmu, hah!" katanya sedikit terpancing emosi.

"aku berkata sejujurnya. Aku memang bukan pihak yang merasa punya masalah denganmu. Kaulah yang justru memulai adanya masalah denganku." Balas chanyeolanyeol tak kalah sengit.

Kris sudah berniat berdiri dari kursinya dan menghajar chanyeolanyeol tapi niatnya itu keburu di hentikan tao.

"cukup, ge! Bisakah kau menggunakan kepala dingin!" bentak tao.

Melihat kekasihnya yang terbiasa bertutur kala lembut itu berteriak membuat kris sedikit kaget. Dia kembali duduk tenang dan mencoba menata hati dan otaknya lagi

Tao memandang chanyeolanyeol "jadi, bisakah oppa katakan apa yang tadi oppa katakan?" kata tao.

Chanyeolanyeol menatap baekhyun sebentar sebelum mulai bicara. "ini bermula jauh sebelum kalian ada, " mulainya.

Tao mengangguk paham. Tao tentu menyadari bahwa masalah ini pastilah menyangkut tentang hal-hal ajaib lainnya mengingat kris tak mungkin memiliki masalah dengan manusia-manusia pada umumnya.

"baik, kau mendapat perhatianku, oppa."

"kau sudah tahu dia itu apa bukan?" Tanya chanyeol pada tao.

Tao mengangguk "tentu.." jawabnya

"baiklah, jadi aku tak perlu sungkan lagi mengatakannya kalau begitu." Kata chanyeol

"aku dan kris pernah menjalin hubungan baik dulu, tapi sebuah masalah terjadi sehingga membuat kami berselisih." Katanya lagi.

"kalian pernah berteman?" Tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk "ya. Aku sudah mengatakan semua tentang diriku padamu bukan?" chanyeol balik menegaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk "ya, dan aku yakin ini pasti menyangkut tempat asalmu dan bangsamu bukan?"

"ya, kau benar." Jawab chanyeol

"baiklah, baiklah.. jika memang benar kau dan kris ge berteman berarti kau ini juga seorang draco?"

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum kecut "kalau masalah itu aku tak yakin." Jawab namja itu pelan.

Kening tao mengkerut bingung. Jika bukan dari klan draco lalu dari manakan dia? Apakah mungkin…?

"apa kau dari klan Archito?" Tanya tao ragu.

Chanyeol menganguk pelan. "ayahku adalah seorang panglima Archito tapi ibuku adalah seorang Draco." Jawab chanyeol

"benarkah?" tao terlihat tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "namun sayangnya mereka tak bisa hidup lama mengingat hubungan mereka yang sangat terlarang. Setelah aku lahir, kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh kaum ayahku. Aku masih sangat kecil saat itu tapi aku sudah bisa mengingat semua kejadian mengerikan itu." Ceritanya sedih.

Melihat kekasihnya mulai merasa tak baik baekhyun mengengam tangan chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya.

"tapi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa lolos? Bukankah kau masih kecil saat itu?"tanya tao antusias

"aku rasa aku beruntung karena ada seseorang yang menolongku saat itu. Dia adalah seorang putra mahkota Draco saat itu." jawab chanyeol

"apa yang menolongmu itu ayahnya kris ge?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "ani, tapi kakaknya. Tuan Draco Wealthyunico." Jawab chanyeol

"ah, jadi begitu. Lalu?"

"Singkat cerita setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan aku, dia membawaku kepergi dari sana. Dia menitipkan aku kepada seorang pelayan kepercayaanya, Tuan jonathan."

"setelah saat itu aku mulai dibesarkan olehnya, dan suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya." Kata chanyeol sambil mengarahkan matanya kepada kris.

"saat itu aku ingat sedang musim panas. Dia dan adiknya sedang berlibur untuk menghabiskan musim panas mereka. Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu aku makin mengenal mereka berdua. Dan aku juga mengetaui bahwa nona teo menjalin hubungan yang terlarang dengan seorang archito."

Kris masih betah berdiam diri tak berniat menangapi atau membantah semua kata-kata chanyeol.

"karena aku tahu akan jadi apa jika hubungan itu jika sampai ketahuan, maka aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kecemasanku pada kris."

"hhh,, masih berani kau menyebutkan namaku." Kata kris sinis.

"gege.. bisakah kau diam sebentar. Aku masih ingin mendengar apa yang chanyeol oppa ceritakan."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli.

"bisa kau lanjutka oppa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padanya bahkan aku juga mengatakan dari mana asalku. Awalnya dia tak menghiraukanku dan terus saja mendukung nona teo bahkan dia bersedia keluar dari istana untuk menemani nona teo dan yun. Memang sampai beberapa saat kehidupan mereka memang baik-baik saja, tapi akhirnya petaka itu datang juga. Karena kami tinggal jauh dari istana jadi keadaan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh kaum archito untuk menghancurkan kami. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kami melarikan diri kehutan saat itu. nona teo yang sedang hamil otomatis kekuatannya jauh lebih menurun sehingga membuat kami sering istirahat. Kami sudah berusaha lari sejauh yang kami bisa. Akhirnya kami menemukann sebuah gua yang cukup tersembunyi letaknya. Setelah itu yun dan dia mulai memasang pelindung di area gua untuk melindungi kami. Kami fikir kami aman saat itu sehingga fikir kami bisa sesekal keluar untuk mencari makannan. Aku masih ingat saat itu adalah giliran kris dan jonathan yang turun untuk mencari makanan. Otomatis aku dan yun yang bertugas berjaga dan akhirnya petaka itu datang."

"aku melihat satu pasukan besar kaum Archito menyerang kami. Aku dan yun sudah melawan semampu kami namun karena jumlah kami yang tak sebanding dengan mereka kami kalah."

"hhh, kami? Bukankah kau tidak ikut bertarung saat itu, hah! Kau kabur meninggalkan mereka yang sekarat bukan!" teriak kris.

"tidak! Aku tidak lari! Demi tuhan aku tidak lari! Aku berjuang semampuku untuk melindungi mereka! Tapi aku gagal! aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kau berfikir aku melakukannya!" sangah chanyeol.

"orang-orang itu yang mengatakannya padaku! Mereka mengatakan kau meminta ampun dan beralih untuk membela kaummu!" jawab kris sengit

Chanyeol mendengus "apa kau fikir aku mau kembali pada mahluk yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, hah!" jawab chanyeol tak kalah marah.

"…." Kris diam

"kau fikir aku rela menyembah mereka yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku demi sebuah pengampunan? Hhh… aku tak tahu kau sepicik itu!" kata chanyeol tak percaya.

"aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus memohon seperti tikus pada mereka. Meskipun darah seorang panglima Archito mengalir dalam darahku, aku tak akan melakukan semua yang kau tuduhkan!" sengit chanyeol.

"tapi kemana kau saat itu? aku tak melihatmu disana?" Tanya kris.

"setelah aku bertarung sengit dengan salah satu dari mereka aku terlempar jatuh kedalam jurang. Aku fikir aku sudah mati saat itu, tapi ternyata tuhan masih baik padaku. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku namun saat aku sudah lebih baik dan berniat menemuimu kau malah menuduhku sebagai penghiannat dan menghinaku didepan banyak orang." Jawab chanyeol.

"….." kris lagi-lagi diam tak bisa membantah.

"hhh… baiklah dari cerita yang baru saja aku dengar dari kalian intinya masalah ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman bukan?"

Kedua namja itu diam. "aku rasa semuanya suhha jelas sekarang. Kris ge, sudah mendengar semua yang chanyeol oppa katakan bukan? Aku tahu mungkin saat itu gege sedang sedih dan kecewa jadi gege tak bisa berfikir jernih. Begitu pula dengan chanyeol oppa. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa pada kris ge yang lebih percaya pada mereka daripada padamu."

"jadi kumohon sekarang biskah kalian berbaikan saja. Toh dalam masalah ini tak ada pihak yang bersalah sebenarnya. Kalian berdua hanya masuk dalam hasutan mereka saja." Imbuh baekhyun.

"eonnie benar ge,," kata tao sambil menggoyangkan lengan kris.

"maafkan saya pangeran. Mungkin anda masih meragukan saya karena dalam darah saya mengalir darah kaum Archito. Tapi saya berani bersumpah demi nama kedua orang tua saya, saya berkata jujur. Saya tidak pernah sekalipun menghianati anda dan nona teo." Jawab chanyeol. Jujur dia sebenarnya tak pernah membenci kris sebab dia sudah mengangap kris sebagai saudaranya.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian beralih menata chanyeol. "hhhh…. Entahlah. Perasaanku maish sangat campur aduk sekarang. Yah.. aku akui aku terlalu marah dan kecewa saat itu sehingga aku langsung saja percaya semua kata-kata mereka padaku." Kata kris

"saya berani bersumpah pangeran… saya tidak bohong." Kata chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan.

Kris menatap chanyeol intens. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata chanyeol. Di dalam mata jernih itu tak sedikitpun kris temui kebohogan di dalamnya. Sorot mata itu masih sama seperti dulu, konyol dan apa adanya.

Kris mengusap pelan wajah kusutnya. Dia berdiri dan menarik chanyeol kedalam pelukannya "hhh…maafkan aku." Katanya pelan

Chanyeol tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiannya saat itu. inilah yang selama ini ia inginkan. Dia ingin mengakhiri segala kesalah pahaman ini sejak dulu namun kris tak pernah mau menerimanya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat chanyeol akhirnya memilih menyerah dan meninggalkan dunianya untuk hijrah kedunia lain, dunia dimana tak ada kris dan segala tentangnya.

"saya minta maaf pangeran,, saya minta maaf.." kata chanyeol terus.

"sudahlah… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, lex." Jawab kris

Mendengar nama itu lagi mau tak mau membuat chanyeol tersenyum senang. "kau tahu pangeran, sudah lama aku ingin seseorang memanggil nama itu lagi." Katanya sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"sudah lama tak berjumpa, Alexandrius…" kata kris sambil tersenyum tulus.

"senang anda masih mengingat nama itu pangeran." Jawab chanyeol.

Melihat kedua kekasih mereka berbaikkan membaut tao dan baekhyun bisa bernafas lega.

"hhh.. syukurlah semuanya sudah jelas." Kata bekhyun

Tao menganggu "kalian membautku takut tadi." Imbuhnya.

"maaf." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Setelah semua kesalah pahaman diantara kris dan chanyeol terselesaikan kedua sahabat lama itu seolah ingin menuntaskan kerinduan mereka dengan terus mengobrol kesana kemari seperti orang gila. Kedua kekasih mereka yang rupanya menyadair bahwa selain mendendam ternyata keduanya juga saling merindukan memilih untuk menghindar. Mereka ingin kris dan chanyeol menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mengobrol.

"jadi kau dan kris pacaran?" Tanya baekhyun pada tao. Kedua yeoja cantik itu memilih duduk santai di balkon dekat ruang santai.

Tao menganggu. "ya, begitulah. Tapi yang aku tak paham, kenapa chanyeol oppa ternyata juga memiliki rahasia sebesar itu."

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunnya "entahlah.. tao-er. Saat chanyeol mengatakannya padaku aku juga sempat tak percaya. Tapi dia membuktikannya padaku. Dia membawaku kerumahnya dan menunjukan padaku semua topi kelulusannya yang begitu banyak. Aku juga melihat semua piagam dan tanda kelulusannya. Kau tahu dia bahkan sudah berhasil meraih gelar kedokterannya berkali-kali." Cerita baekhyun.

"yah, aku tak heran dengan itu, mengingat chanyeol oppa sudah hidup sangat lama." Kata tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk "kau benar. Hhh… aku kadang tak mengerti, kenapa di dunia yang super modern seperti ini kita justru di hadapkan dengan hal-hal aneh itu, ya?" keluhnya.

Tao menggeleng "mollla. Eumm,, eonnie bagaimana reaksimu waktu kau tahu chanyeol oppa bukan manusia?" Tanya tao sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"well, bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tak terkejut. Jujur aku sempat tak percaya, tapi toh dia bisa membuktikannya. Dia menunjukkkan bukti-bukti yang tak bisa lagi aku sangkal."

"apa?"

"dia membawaku kenegerinya.."

"mwo…?"

"ya, dia membawaku kesana. Memang tak lama tapi itulah yang dia lakukan."

Tao mengangguk "ah, jadi kau juga pernah kesana."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya " maksudmu? Kau juga pernah kesana?"

Tao mengangguk "ya. Dan selama aku menghilang aku menghabiskan waktuku disana."

Mata sipit baekhyun membulat "benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk lagi. "disana sangat mengagumkan, yah meskipun kadang juga menyebalkan mengingat kita tak bisa berbelanja atau berendam di air hangat di kamar mandi kita. Tapi sejauh ini semuanya masih menyenangkan." Cerita tao.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertarik dengan cerita tao. "dari ceritamu kurasa negeri itu menyenagkan." Kata baekhyun.

"tentu saja, kau harus mencoba kesana. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah klasik yang sangat cantik. Ah.. aku juga punya dua sahabat baru." Imbuh tao.

"ah,, kau makin membuatku ingin kesana." Rengeknya.

"ya sudah kita kesana saja. Toh ini sedang weekend bukan. Anggap saja kita liburan disana, eothe?" sarang tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "kurasa itu bagus." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, mari kita minta dia namja itu mengantarkan kita kesana." Kata tao yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju baekhyun.

TBC

Acara bikin konflik beratnya aku tunda dulu, ne. part depan aja mungkin aku bikin rada ada perang-perang gitu. Aku sengaja kumpulin dulu pasukan kris sebelum dia maju peang. #ups keceplosan.

Baiklah, jika anda sekalian masih berminat dengan cerita ini di mohon repiunya ne..

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertarik dengan cerita tao. "dari ceritamu kurasa negeri itu menyenagkan." Kata baekhyun.

"tentu saja, kau harus mencoba kesana. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah klasik yang sangat cantik. Ah.. aku juga punya dua sahabat baru." Imbuh tao.

"ah,, kau makin membuatku ingin kesana." Rengeknya.

"ya sudah kita kesana saja. Toh ini sedang weekend bukan. Anggap saja kita liburan disana, eothe?" sarang tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "kurasa itu bagus." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, mari kita minta dia namja itu mengantarkan kita kesana." Kata tao yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju baekhyun.

.

.

.

Part twelve begin…..

"gege…" pagil tao pada kris yang sedang asik ngobrol bersama chanyeol.

"nde.." jawab kris sambil menoleh.

"eum,, bolehkah kita mengajak baekhyun eonnie ke tempat kita? Katanya dia ingin sekali kesana, ge.."

"kau ingin kesana, baekkie?" Tanya chanyeol agak sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "eum,, setelah aku mendengar cerita tao, aku jadi ingin kesana yeollie.. boleh ya,.," rengeknya sambil menunjukan wajah penuh aegyo andalannya.

"boleh kan oppa.. disana aku juga punya dua teman baru, pasti baekkie eonie akan menyukai mereka karena mereka berdua sangat baik." Tambah tao.

"hhh… baiklah. Tapi aku tak bisa memutuskannya. Tergantung pangeran.." jawab chanyeol sambil giliran menatap kris.

"eh? Kenapa aku?" tanyanya.

"aaiisshh.. masalah gege biar tao yang urus.. pasti gege mengizinkan, ya kan ge…?" Tanya tao pada kris.

Kris mengangguk kecil "anything for you my lady…" jawab kris sambil tersenyum menawan seperti biasa.

"yyaayy! Aaasssiiikk! Kita akan pulang bersama baekkie eonnie…"

"tapi sebelum kesana, kita akan ketempat pamanku dulu ne baby…."

Tao menepuk keningnya pelan "ah,, iya. Tao sampai lupa kita kan mau menemui appanya kai, ya." Katanya

Kening chanyeol mengkerut "paman? Apa yang anda maksud yang mulia Pangeran Yunico?" Tanya chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk "ya."

Wajah chanyeol langsung sumringah saat ia kembali mendengar nama penolongnya itu "bb,,bagaimana bisa yang mulia pangeran ada di sini? Bukankah sudah lama tak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaannya sejak beliau meninggalkan istana bersama nona jeanluty?" kata chanyeol semangat.

"kau benar, tapi ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat kami bisa menemukannya." Jawab kris

"wah..! benarkah pangeran…" kata chanyeol berbinar.

"eum,, oppa. Ceritanya akan panjang jika aku menceritakannya disini. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui pamannya gege lalu kita bisa kembali ke rumahku." Kata tao.

"begitu juga baik." Jawab kris

Mereka berempat kemudia segera turun untuk mengambil mobil mereka masing-masing. Mobil kris berada di depan untuk memandu chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Perjalanan dari tempat tao ke rumah paman kris cukup jauh, mengingat tempat itu adalah salah satu kawasan perbukitan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Jalanan berkelok dan pohon-pohon tinggi mendominasi pemandangan mereka kali ini. Setelah berkendara hampir satu jam mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah berpagar sangat tinggi.

Kris menekan tombol intercom yang terpasang di depan pintu untuk memanggil sang empunya rumah.

"permisi.." kata kris.

"ya, siapa disana?" terdengar suara lembut seorang yeoja.

"ini aku kris. Apa benar ini rumah tuan Yunho." Katanya.

"ya, benar."

"bisakah aku bertemu dengannya. Aku membawa berita tentang kai. Putra dari tuan yunho."

Mendengar nama kai membuat yeoja itu memekik "kai? Kau tahu dimana kai sekarang? Ohh,, masuklah…" katanya semangat.

Tak lama pintu pagar otomatis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Semua mobil langsung masuk tak menunggu lama. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan mereka di tempat yang disediakan ke empat mahluk elok itu keluar dari dalam mobil hampir bersamaan. Saat keluar keduanya sudah disambut oleh dua orang yeoja. Yang satu berrambut coklat muda sebahu bermata doe indah dan yang satu bertubuh lebuh mungil dan bermata tak kalah cantik dari yeoja satunya.

"kalian tahu dimana kai?" Tanya yeoja yang lebih kecil.

Kris mengangguk

"oh,, syukurlah…." Kata yeoja bermata doe.

"ayo masuklah,, kita bicara di dalam." Imbuh yeoja bermata doe itu.

Mereka mengekor kedua yeoja cantik itu menunju ruang tamu.

"yunnie,, ada tamu.." kata yeoja bermata doe itu.

Tak lama seorang namja tampan berkulit tan turun dari lantai atas. Kris menatap kagum padanya.

"wajahnya masih sama sejak terakir aku bertemu degannya." Batin kris.

"hhai.." sapanya santai.

"kata istriku kalian membawa berita tentang putraku, kai. Benarkah?" katanya

Kris mengangguk."ya,"

Namja tan itu mengangguk "ah,,itu adalah berita paling menggembirakan untukku dalam 24 jam terakhir ini." Katanya sumringah.

"tapi sebelumnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda,tuan."

Kening yunho mengekerut "eh? Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"apakah anda tak mengenali saya?" kata kris

Namja tan itu terlihat sedikit bingung "apa maksudmu anak muda?"

"tidakkah anda mengenali wajah saya? Apakah anda benar-benar tak ingat siapa saya?" ulang kris lagi.

Kali ini namja tan itu memandang kris intens. Iya.. dia seperti mengenal wajah ini tapi, ah. Tidak mungkin dia. Ini pasti bukan dia. "begini anak muda. Jika kau datang hanya untuk menanyakan apa aku mengealmu, maaf aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Tapi kalau kau datang kemari untuk memberitahu kabar tentang putraku aku pastikan kau mendapat perhatianku, secara utuh!" tegasnya.

"hhh,, apakah wajahku begitu berubah paman nico?" kata kris akhirnya.

Mata namja tan itu sedikit mendelik kaget karena namja muda itu memanggil nama aslinya. Nama yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Sebuah nama yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalunya.

"kk,,kkau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama itu?" Tanya namja itu heran

"oh, ayolah paman! Apa aku bisa melupakan nama pamanku sendiri? Aku masih ingat benar namamu paman Draco Wealthyunico yang terhormat." Kata kris.

"bb,,bagaimana bisa? Kk,,kkau siapa kau?" gagap namja itu

"hhhh..paman.. ini aku kris. Draco Kristianisius putra dari adikmu Draco Andrewlicios dan Draconsilla Britanilicia." Jawab kris santai.

"kris? Kau kris?" tanyanya ragu.

Kris menganguk "ya, paman ini aku kris." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

Namja tan itu langsung memeluk kris erat. "oh,, astaga.. maafkan aku tak mengenalimu,kris. Tapi sungguh kau berubah sangat banyak.." katanya sambil masih memeluk kris erat.

"kau,, kau dulu masih kecil saat itu.. oh astaga,, kris….!"

"aku merindukanmu paman." Kata kris sambil membalas pelukan orang yang dia rindukan itu erat.

"paman juga rindu padamu, kris… bagaimana kabar sam dan teo? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan? Kerajaan baik bukan?" tanyanya tanpa henti.

Kris tersenyum kecut saat pamannya itu menanyakan kabar kedua saudaranya itu. "hhh,,, ceritanya panjang paman. " Jawab kris.

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" tanyanya.

"yun,, biarkan mereka duduk dulu." Kata yeoja bermata doe.

"ah,, iya.. maafkan aku kris. Baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam ruang keluarga agar terasa lebih nyaman." Kata paman kris

Kris mengangguk lalu meraih tangan mungil tao untuk mengikutinya. Setelah duduk kris memulai meceritakan semua kisahnya pada pamannya. Mulai a sampai z di ceritakan semua.

"hh..aku tak menyangka teo.." ratap paman kris

"tapi setidaknya aku bahagia paman, karena aku tahu teo sudah bahagia karena berhasil menemukan matenya." Jawab kris berusaha tegar.

Pamannya menganggu setuju, "kau benar, kau benar. Teo pasti sudah bahagia disana." Katanya.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan kai?" Tanya yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Dilihat dari kemiripan wajahnya dengan kai dia pasti adalah saudara kembar kai. "dia baik, bahkan kurasa dia sudah berhasil menemukan matenya di sana."cerita kris.

"ah? Benarkah? Si hitam itu sudah menemukan matenya lebih dulu dari pada aku? Tssk.. menyebalkan." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang sanagat mengemaskan.

"taeminie,,,, kau harusnya senang kai sudah menmukan pasangannya.. bukan malah cemberut begitu,eoh" kata yeoja bermata doe yang kris yakin adalah bibinya.

"tsskk,," rengeknya.

"hahaahah.." gelak tawa terdengar indah di dalam rumah mewah itu silih berganti. Dikesempatan itu juga kris memberitahukan tentang tao dan chanyeol. Yunho tentu sangat gembira mendengar kabar itu. Selain itu chanyeol juga merasa sangat bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah menolongnya.

Saking asiknya mereka bernostalgia, sampai-sampai merka tak menyadari bahwa malam sudah semakin larut. Setelah memenuhi perut mereka dengan makanan lezat buatan jaejong yang terkenal, mereka pamit pulang.

"aaiiigoo.. kenapa tak menginap saja sekalian kris.." kata bibinya, jaejong.

Kris hanya mengulum senyumnya. "lain kali kami janji akan menginap tapi untuk sekarang kami harus buru-buru kembali ke rumah."

Paman dan bibinya mengangguk paham "baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, kris.. sampaikan juga salamku pada anak nakal itu. Dan katakan padanya untuk membawa menantuku pulang." Pesan yunho.

"tentu paman, baiklah kami pamit." Kris dan lainnya membungkuk tanda hormat lalu berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah pamannya, kris dan rombongan kembali lagi ke apartment tao karena menurut rencana, mereka akan kembali pulang ke tempat kris.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu sudah heboh membawa beberapa macam krim perawatan mereka yang jumlahnya hampir satu tas jinjing. Belum lagi mereka membawa baju-baju yang mereka anggap nyaman terutama untuk tidur.

"eonnie, lebih baik hanya membawa piama dan dalaman saja. Sebab kalau kau memakai baju disana,,aaigoo… menyiksa sekali." Saran tao pada baekhyun yang nampak sedang mencoba memenuhi kopernya.

"benarkah,? Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya lalu mulai memasukkan beberapa piama yang sudah ia simpan di rumah tao karena memang dia juga sering menginap disini dulu.

"chaaa.. semuanya sudah siap. Apa lagi yang perlu kita bawa ya?" monolog baekhyun.

"tao kira semuanya sudah eonnie. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, eothe?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "geure.. kajja!" katanya.

Setelah diyakini semua keperluan yeoja-yeoja itu terpenuhi, kris dan chanyeol mulai memeluk kekasih mereka itu erat mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan berteleportasi ke tempat kris.

"tutup matamu baby,," kata kris.

"kalau kau tak mau mual dan pusing sebaiknya kau ikuti apa yang tao lakukan." Saran chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan tao memejamkan mata mereka erat. Tak lama mereka merasakan ada sedikit rasa sesak di dada. Lalu semua kembali lagi normal.

"buka mata kalian." Kata kris.

Tao yang pertama membuka matanya. "hhh,, aku kembali.." katanya senang.

Baekhyun ikut membuka matanya perlahan. "waahh…." Katanya sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"ini rumahmu tao..?" Tanya baekhyun

Tao mengangguk. "ayo masuk, akan tao kenalkan eonnie dengan dio dan lay."

Tao menyeret baekhyun kedalam rumah mereka sesat setelah mendarat mulus di taman luas milik kris yang tampak asri.

"kau merindukan tempat ini lex..?" kata kris.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya lalu mengangguk "hhh,, ini seperti mimpi buatku pangeran. aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini." Katanya jujur.

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Jonathan pasti senang melihatmu."

Kris dan chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah kris. Sepanjang jalan chanyeol tak pernah menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"kau terlihat seperti idiot, lex" olok kris

Bukannya marah chanyeol justru tergelak "aku hanya terlalu bahagia, pangeran."

"jonathan….!" Panggil kris.

Tak lama seorang namja paruh baya mendatangi mereka. "astaga,, lex..!" pekik jonathan kaget

"apa kabar, tuan." Kata chanyeol lembut.

Jonathan hampir berlari untuk memeluk chanyeol. "astaga,, kau kemana saja..lex.." katanya. Dia begitu merindukan chanyeol karena sadar atau tidak chanyeol sudah seperti putranya sendiri. Dia yang membesarkan chanyeol sejak kecil. Dia juga yang mengajarkan berbagai macam hal pada chanyeol. "ohh… aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." katanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun dia bahagia.

"aku juga merindukanmu, tuan." Katanya.

Jonathan menepuk pelan lengan chanyeol "berhenti memanggilku tuan, anak nakal." Katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "aku merindukanu, ayah." Kata chanyeol akhirnya.

Jonathan memeluk chanyeol makin erat. "aku juga sangat merindukanmu, anakku." Katanya bahagia.

Kris memandang keduanya sambil tersenyum "hhhh… akhirnya jonathan bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi." Gumamnya.

Lain kris lain pula tao. Setelah berhasil menyeret baekhyun, dia langsung mengajak eoninya itu untuk menemui kedua sahabat barunya.

"dio….lay…!" teriak tao lantang.

Dua orang yeoja cantik bergaun indah berjalan mendatangi mereka. "nona.." seru lay senang.

Tao langsung memeluk keduananya heboh. "aku rindu kalian..!" kataya lagi.

"kami juga merindukan anda, nona." Balas dio.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya. "ah,, iya. Aku sampai lupa kenalkan. Ini saudaraku. Baekhyun."

Tao menarik baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya "hai, apa kabar, aku baekhyun."

Melihat baekhyun begitu fasih menggunakan bahasai kuno itu membuat tao, mau tak mau melongo "kau bisa menggunakan bahasa itu eonnie?" Tanya tao.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya "molla. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Jawabnya.

"waaah! Eoniie kau keren!" puji tao.

"padahal tadinya aku sempat bingung, ah.. ternyata kau sudah menguasai bahasa mereka, jadi aku tak perlu mengajarimu." Imbuhnya senang.

Ke empat yeoja cantik itu mulai berbincang kesana kemari. Baekhyun dan tao mulai memperlihatkan alat-alat make up mereka pada lay dan dio. kontan saja kedua yeoja itu mengernyit aneh saat benda-benda asing itu bermunculan di depan mereka.

"ah,, lihatlah ini namanya eyeliner.. benda ini akan membuat tampilan mata kita lebih bagus.." kata baekhyun semangat.

"yap! Baekkie eonnie benar. Dia adalah ratunya jika sudah bicara benda ini."

Lay dan dio mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang patuh.

"eh,apa ini nona" Tanya lay saat matanya melihat sebuah lingerie merah tao. Sang empunya terlihat tersipu malu. "eum,, itu.. aiissh,, itu…."

"tsskk,, jangan berakting polos di depanku panda, aku yakin kau tahu benda nista itu apa." Jawab baekhyun.

Tao terkikik geli "hihihih,, iya juga sih. Tapi sebelum aku mengatakan apa ini aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian berdua."

Lay dan dio menatap tao "apa itu nona?"

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah kedua yeoja itu "apa kalian sudah ditandai?" kata tao setengah berbisik

"apa suho dan kai sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kalian?" imbuhnya

Mendengar pertanyaan tao yang vulgar mau tak mau kedua yeoja polos(?) itu mendelik kaget.

"nona.." rengek mereka berdua. Wajah mereka sudah memerah menahan malu.

"hahahahaah…." Tao dan baekhyun tertawa puas. "oh, ayolah kawan. Kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk membicaran hal itu." Jawab baekhyun

Hal itu tentu saja di amin-i oleh tao yang nota bene "sering" ditandai naga mesumnya.

"kk,,kkami,, kami..,,sudahlah nona…"dio menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"well, mengingat kedua namja kalian itu adalah satu klan dengan kekasihku, maka aku yakin pasti kedua lelaki itu juga mewarisi satu sifat mutlak." Kata tao

"apa itu nona?" Tanya lay polos.

"mesum!" pekik tao

Baekhyun tergelak "hahahhaa.. kau benar!"

"nona…" rengak keduanya lagi.

"hihihihih..baiklah, baiklah. Aku bertanya serius pada kalian karena apa yang aku tanyakan tadi bukan perkara main-main. Aku serius menanyakan pada kalian sudahkah kalian ditandai?"

"kami juga tak tahu nona, kami bahkan tak tahu apa itu di tandai." Jawab dio.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh…baiklah, biar aku jelaskan. Hal ini aku ketahui juga saat aku sudah berhubungan dengan kris, pangeran kalian. Jadi setiap draco mempunyai seorang pasangan dalam hidup mereka. Dan pasangan mereka itu bisa dari kaum mana saja. Bisa sesama draco, manusia atau dari klan archito sekalipun. Nah, maka dari itu, setelah seorang draco menemukan matenya dia akan menandai matenya dan secara otomatis matenya itu akan memiliki tanda seperti ini." Tao membalikkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit menurunkan kaos longgar yang dia gunakan untuk menunjukkan tato naga keemasan di punggung atasnya.

"ah,, aku juga punya yang seperti itu." Kata baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"tapi milikku tak seterang milikmu tao. Tato miliku lebih berwarna kehijauan." Imbuhnya. Dia berbalik lalu menunjukan sebuah tato di punggungnya yang hampir serupa dengan milik tao namun berwarna berbeda.

"nah maka dari itu aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, karena aku tahu kalian ada hubungan khusus dengan suho dan kai bukan? Apa kalian yakin kalian "belum" bertanda?"

"eum,, itu,,,"

TBC

Hahaahaha! pasti kalian mau pada timpuk aku pake batu, ne!

Hayo pada di tebak si lay ama dio udah di apa-apain belum ama duo naga mesum itu..?

Kalu menurut aku sih….? # mikir keras

Hahhaha,, sudhalah,,,,

Bagi yang pengin tahu, makanya repiu yang banyak biar akunya cepet update lagi. Okai

See yaa..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

AANNYYEEOOOONNGG! #TERIAK PAKE TOA MASJID AGUNG!

HEHEHEHEH OREMANIYEO YOREBEUN...!

APA KALIAN KANGEN PADAKU..? #NGAEEP!

abaikan! well,, aku mau minta maaf buat keterlambatan update ini cerita soalnya aku lagi sibuk banget. semoga chap ini bisa menghibur kalian ne...!

happy reading!

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh…baiklah, biar aku jelaskan. Hal ini aku ketahui juga saat aku sudah berhubungan dengan kris, pangeran kalian. Jadi setiap draco mempunyai seorang pasangan dalam hidup mereka. Dan pasangan mereka itu bisa dari kaum mana saja. Bisa sesama draco, manusia atau dari klan archito sekalipun. Nah, maka dari itu, setelah seorang draco menemukan matenya dia akan menandai matenya dan secara otomatis matenya itu akan memiliki tanda seperti ini." Tao membalikkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit menurunkan kaos longgar yang dia gunakan untuk menunjukkan tato naga keemasan di punggung atasnya.

"ah,, aku juga punya yang seperti itu." Kata baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"tapi milikku tak seterang milikmu tao. Tato miliku lebih berwarna kehijauan." Imbuhnya. Dia berbalik lalu menunjukan sebuah tato di punggungnya yang hampir serupa dengan milik tao namun berwarna berbeda.

"nah maka dari itu aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, karena aku tahu kalian ada hubungan khusus dengan suho dan kai bukan? Apa kalian yakin kalian "belum" bertanda?"

"eum,, itu,,,"

.

.

.

Part thirteen begin…

"eum,, sebenarnya..aahh,, sudahlah nona.. saya malu.." kata lay sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"aigoo,, bocah ini.. kau hanya perlu mengatakan sudah apa belum,, kenapa kau harus malu begitu,eoh? Bukankah aku dan tao juga sudah menunjukan milik kami padamu." Kata baekhyun gemas.

"begini ya, kami bukan ingin mengulik masalah pribadi kalian, kami disini hanya ingin memastikan saja, sebab jika kalian sudah bertanda itu artinya kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari klan. Dan kalian tahu bukan klan itu memiliki musuh?"

Dio mengangguk "ya, nona. Saya pernah mendengarnya dari ibu saya dulu."

"nah, apa kalian juga tahu bahwa setiap pasangan draco itu juga termasuk menjadi sasaran mereka?" kata tao lagi

Lay dan dio menggeleng.

Tao mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan dio dan lay. "kuberitahu kalian satu rahasia. Seorang draco hanya bisa mencintai satu orang entah itu dari kaum atau ras mana saja. Dan pasangan mereka itu juga merupakan kelemahan para draco. Jika sampai pasangannya itu terbunuh atau hilang mereka akan merana sepanjang hidup mereka. Kalian tentu tak mau melihat pasangan kalian sedih bukan?"

Kedua yeoja itu menggelng.

"nah, untuk itu aku ingin melihat tanda kalian untuk memastikan." Tambah tao.

"kami hanya berniat menjaga kalian, bukan yang lain." Lanjut baekhyun.

Dio dan lay saling berpandangan lalu menghembuskan nafas mereka pasrah. Dio berdiri lalu menurunkan sebelah gaunnya sehingga menampakkan bahu putih mulus dan terawatnya. Namun bukan itu yang jadi sorotan melainkan sebuah tato naga keemasan serupa milik tao yang tercetak jelas di sebelah kiri atas payudara tao.

"wah…!" pekik baekhyun.

Dio buru-buru mengembalikan lagi gaunnya ke posisi semula. Sambil menahan malu ia berkata. "maaf nona. Tapi saya menganggap diri saya tak pantas untuk tuan kai. Saya hanya rakyat jelata yang hidup di kalangan bawah. Saya.. saya.."

"tsskk,, kau bicara apa sih! Bukankah sudah aku katakan seorang dragonswan terpilih itu bukan karena dia catik, kaya atau dari keluarga terpandang. Seorang dragonsawan terpilih karena memang sejak awal kalian di takdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Kau tak perlu merasa rendah di hadapan kami. Kita semua sama. Kita semua manusia yang diciptakan tuhan dari rahim seorang ibu" kata bekhyun.

"tapi…."

"aaiisshh,, tak ada tapi-tapian. Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri atau aku akan marah padamu." Putus tao yang langsung membuat dio diam.

"sekarang giliran lay." Kata tao sambil menatap lay intens.

Lay Nampak gelisah.

"kenapa kau hanya diam?" seru baekhyun.

Dia menatap ketiga yeoja itu sambil menunjukan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Perpaduan antara malu dan kebingungan.

"aaiiggoo,,wajahmu lucu sekali lay.. hhhihihi…" kikik baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi lay yang lucu itu.

Lay Nampak mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "nona.." rengeknya.

"ah, ,, cha,, cepat katakan…"

Dia berdiri dan menurunkan sebelah kiri gaunnya. Tepat di baik punggung sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah tato naga."

"hahahah,, ternyata benar kan dugaanku. Kalian itu memang berjodoh! Asiikk! Berarti sekarang kalian jadi keluargaku.." pekik tao heboh.

"ya, kau benar tao-er. Jadi sekarang kalian jangan pernah mengangap diri kalian lebih rendah dari kami lagi, mengerti..?"

Dio dan lay berpandangan sejenak lalu mengangguk patuh.

"eeum,, kalian manis sekali.." seru tao.

"wah,, kalian terlihat asik sekali. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat chanyeol. Di belakangnya ada tiga namja tampan yang mengikuti yaitu kris, suho dan tentu saja kai.

"tentu saja kami akrab, yeollie.." jawab baekhyun.

"ah,, ini pasti suho dan kai bukan?" imbuhnya.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk. "senang bertemu denganmu nonna, perkenalkan aku kai." Kata kai sambil menjabat tangan baekhyun ramah.

"aku juga senang mengenalmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum cantik.

"aku suho, senang bertemu dengan anda.." kata suho sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya pada baekhyun.

"aki juga sama. Senang bertemu denganmu, suho."

"kalian sedang ngobrol apa?" kat kris. Dia berjalan mendekati tao lalu duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"ah… itu. Itu rahasia perempuan ge.." kata tao sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"aa,,appo baby…" rengek kris.

Tao terkikik geli lalu mencium hidung kekasihnya itu sekilas "gege,, kau terlihat sangat mansi saat kau merajuk."

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh tao keatas pangkuanya. "oh,,oh,, ternyata my baby panda berani menggodaiku, eoh?" katanya.

"kalau iya,, gege mau apa..?" tantang tao sambil mengalungkan tangannya kelehar kris.

"yak! Kalian berdua.. bisakah kalian melakuakn adegan itu di lain tempat! Aiishh.. kalian ini benar-benar..!" kesal suho.

Kris mendecih "tssk,, seperti aku tak tahu kelakuanmu saja.. sudahlah tak usah berlagak alim di depan kami. Belangmu sudah terlihat tuan muda.." ejeknya.

"hahahha,, baiklah..baiklah.. sebaiknya kita istirahat. Malam sudah semakin larut." Saran bekhyun.

"baekkie eonnie benar, sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Udara semakin dingin." Lanjut tao.

"baiklah.. aku juga lelah seharian ini.. ayo lay kita masuk." Kata suho sambil menarik tangan lay. Lay menunduk malu dengan ajakan suho.

Baekhyun dan tao hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedekatan suho dan lay.

Kemudian menyusul satu persatu pasangan masuk kedalam dan meuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Setelah menguncinya rapat ia langsung memeluk tubuh ramping tao yang terlihat sedang melepas bajunya.

"baby.." bisik kris di telinga tao.

"eum.."

"bolehkah malam ini aku menyentuhmu..?" katanya lembut.

"tapi tao belum mandi ge…" jawab tao.

" kau tak perlu mandi baby kau tidak bau.. kau harum baby.." bisik kris lembut sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk sempit antara bahu dan leher tao. Dia mencium dan menyesap kuat kulit leher tao.

"eenngghh,,,,gehh.."

"wae..?" jawabnya sambil terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"bisakah gege melepaskan tao sebentar.." katanya

"kenapa?" katanya

"hanya sebentar, ge. Ada yang tao ingin perlihatkan pada gege." Katanya

Kris menurut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ramping tao.

"tao akan menunjukannya tapi gege tutup mata dulu."

"eh? Tutup mata?"

Tao mengangguk lucu. "eung.. kalau gege mengintip tao akan marah pada gege dan sebagai hukumanya gege tak boleh menyentuh tao selama sebulan!" ancamnya.

Kris mendelik. Oh demi apa? Tak bisa menyentuh tao sebulan? Sehari tanpa pelukan hangat panda manis ini saja rasanya hidup kris hampa apa lagi sebulan? Membayangknnya saja sudah membaut bulu kuduknya merinding. "kenapa kejam sekali hukumannya." Kata kris

"itu konsekuensinya jika gege nakal. Tapi kalau gege patuh, tao akan memberikan gege kejutannya." Kata tao

Daripada teriksa selama sebualn kris akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "b..baiklah.. gege akan tutup mata."

"bagus! Sekarang gege naik ke ranjang dan tunggu aba-aba tao lagi, arra!" katanya

Kris mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia naik dan mulai menunggu sambil memjamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia terus berfikir apa yang akan tao lakukan ya?

Setelah yakin kris sudah menutup matanya, tao segera menggambil barang yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah sebagai kejutan untuk kris. Barang yang ia yakin akan membuat kris suka.

"baby…" seru kris

"hmmn.." jawab tao.

"kenapa lama sekali, eoh?"

"tsskk, sabar sebentar ge,,"

Tao kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tao terlihat puas. "baiklah ge, sekarang gege buka mata pelan-pelan ne.."

Kris membuka matanya perlahan dan setelah matanya terbuka lebar ia terlihat terkejut…..

"baby..kk,kau.." kata kris terbata. Dia sungguh dibuat terpana dengan penampilan tao sekarang. Kekasih cantiknya itu berdiri di depan ranjang besar mereka dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun tipis nyaris transparan berwarna merah menyala. Belum lagi sebah pita yang sengaja ia ikatkan di depan dadanya.

"ini hadiah untuk gege.." kata tao sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"aa,,apa maksudnya.."

Tao terlihat tersenyum "tak ada,, tao hanya ingin memberikan kado saja untuk gege karena gege jadi anak baik hari ini. Gege tak suka?" katanya

Kris buru-buru mengelengkan kepalanya "aniyo... Bukan itu maksud gege. Hanya saja kau,,, kau sunguh membuat gege terkejut baby." Tak tahukah kau panda, naga mesummu itu langsung horny sejak awal dia membuka mata.

"kalau begitu apa yang gege tunggu? Buka saja kadonya dan nikmatilah.." bisik tao dengan suara menggoda.

Kris berjalan mendekati tao. Sambil menyeringai dia manatap panda cantik yang selalu membuatnya hilang kendali itu intens. "jangan menyesal telah menjadi kado untuku malam ini baby, karena aku tak yakin akan melepaskanmu sampai besok pagi." Katanya

"bagaimana jika memang itu yang tao inginkan ge,,," jawab tao sambil menujukan wajah menggodanya.

Kris menarik pelan simpul tali pita yang ada di depan dada tao. Oh astaga kali ini tao memang benar-benar ingin menggoda kris. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang sangat berani. Tao tak memakai lagi branya sehingga kedua payudara besar tao tercetak jelas di balik gaun tidur tipisnya.

Libido kris langsung naik saat melihat benda kesukaanya itu. Ia bahkan sampai meneguk air liurnya susah."kenapa dia semakin besar baby.." kata kris polos.

Tao merapatkan tubuhya pada kris sehingga kini kedua payudaranya menempel erat didada bicang kris yang masih terbungkus pakaian lengkap. "itu karena gege sering memainkanya.." bisik tao seduktif.

Tubuh kris sudah sangat panas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia menarik tubuh tao lalu menciumnya liar. Dia menjilat, melumat kedua belahan benda kenyal merah merona itu ganas.

"eeuunggh,, mpckcpkcpk,,,,"

Tao membuka mulutnya agar kirs makin dalam menciumnya. Pertarungan lidah itupun berlangsung sengit didalam mulut tao. Kris sanggat meggila, dia benar-benar sanagt liar.

"eunggh,,,, euunghh,," lenguh tao tertahan saat dengan liarnya kris meremas payudaranya dari luar gaun.

Kris menggendong tubuh tao ala koala. Dia berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuh ramping tao keatas ranjang sebelum menindihnya.

"jangan salahkan gege jika kau tak bisa berjalan besok pagi, baby.." kata kris sambil menyeringai

Bukannya takut tao justru menarik leher kris mendekat kewajahnya. "tak masalah ge.. malam ini gege bebas melakukan apapun…" bisiknya sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mulailah pergulatan panas itu….

Hhohoo…. Seperti apa malam panas mereka? Kalian ingin tahu..? ahh.. tapi sebaiknya tahan dulu karena aku sebenarnya ingin melihat keadaan kamar chanbaek. Apa kalian ingin ikut? Ahh.. baiklah kita lihat saja, oke… let's go….!

"eunghh… yeolie,,," desah baekhyun saat dengan sengaja chanyeol menggulum payudaranya.

"aahh,,,eunnghh,, lebih.. yeolie,, eungh,," racaunya lagi.

Desahan itu membuat namja tampan bertinggi bak namsan tower itu makin giat menggerjain bagian tubuh kekasihnya itu intens. Dia menggulum bend akenyal itu bergantian layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya dengan meremas rambut kekasihihnya itu keras.

"eeuungg….yeollie…aahhhhh.."

"sebuatkan namaku, baby… terus,,, sebutkanlah."

"yeolie..yeolie,,, ahh,, kau,, membuatku gila,,," racaunya.

Dia melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih kembali keatas bibir baekhyun. Dia mencium liar kedua belahan bibir baekhyun yang sudga mulai membengkak. Saat kedua bibir mereka bertaut, baekhyun mulai melucuti Satu persatu pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh chanyeol sehingga kini keduanya sudah full naked. Baekhyun mengelus dada dan otot perut chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna. Dia mebalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dialah yang ada di atas tubuh chanyeol. "bisakah kita gantian?" katanya

Chanyeol menganguk "tentu,, lakukanlah sesukamu." Katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, women on top adalah posisi kesuakkanya karena dalam posisi ini dia bisa dengan leluasa menggoda cahnyeol habis-habisan. Dia sangat menyukai wajah chanyeol yang sedang menahan hasratnya.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi ia segera memulai aksinya. Pertama dia mengeus area dada dan perut rata ber abs sempurna milik kekasihnya itu seduktif. Sesekali bahkan dia mncubit gemas nipple kecoklatan milik kekasihnya yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"aahh, baby,," desah chanyeol sambil memjamkan matanya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh chanyeol tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Ciuman itu makin lama makin turun dan akhirnya sampailah dia didepan benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu.

"hallo.. kau merindukanku?" katanya pada junior chnyeol yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Baekhyun mencenggeram erat benda tumpul itu dengan tangan lentiknya. "aarggh.." teriak chanyeol

"baby,, jangan menggodaku,," kata chanyeol geram.

"hihii,, kau lucu.. baiklah-baiklah…" katanya sebelum mengulum benda coklat panjang itu kedalam mulutnya layaknya orang yang sedang menikmati lollipop.

"asshh,, yes,, baby…aahh…more.." racau chanyeol.

Slurp,,slurp..slurp..

Baekhyun tersu menaik turunkan mulutnya untuk mengilum junior panjang chanyeol.

"aaahh,, kau pintar baby..aaasshh.."

Uppss! Ternyata mereka sedang making love! baiklah kita lanjutkan ke kamar berikutnya, mari kita tinggalkan kamar chanbaek. bagaima keadaan kamar pasangan kaido?

Dio terlihat gelisah. Dia memjamkan matanya erat saat dengan lihainya lidah kai memanjakan kewanitaanya.

"kkk,,kkaaii…. Eeungghh…." Lenguhnya sambil meremas bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Kepalanya makin jauh menekan bantal untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang kini mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"kkai,,aahh,, kai…" racaunya lagi.

Kai mendongak "wae..?" katanya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan ulahnya pada tubuh gadis (?) itu.

"eeunngghh… kkai.. aah,,, ahh.." desahan dio semakin keras saat lidah panjang kai menjamah titik sensitifnya.

Kai merangkak lagi keatas tubuh polos dio yang sudah basah akan keringat. Dia menindih tubuh mungil itu. dia menyatukan kening mereka. "dio sayang,, tahukah kau bahwa kau begitu indah…" bisiknya pelan. Mendengar kai memujinya wajah dio memerah "kkai.." rengeknya smabil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kai.

Kai terkekeh geli. "aku akan membawamu menemui mom dan dad. Setelah itu kita menikah.." katanya.

Dio nyaris menangis saat mendengar kai akan menikahinya. "tapi apakah aku pantas untuk seorang bangsawan sepertimu, kai..? aku…aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku,,aku.."

Kai menutup mulut dio dengan jarinya "ssstt… kau bicara apa? Siapa bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau itu orang yang paling sempurna. Kau sangat cantik, baik dan juga lembut. Terlebh lagi hanya kaulah yang bisa memiliki hati dan cintaku seutuhnya, jadi apa lagi yang kurang eoh?" kata kai mencoba meyakinkan dio.

Dio memeluk erat tubuh kai "terima kasih kai,,, terima kasih,," katanya nyaris terisak.

Kai menggeleng. "kenapa justru kau yang berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya karena dengan adanya kau disisiku, duniaku jauh lebih indah." Katanya lalu kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka untuk menuntaskan kegiatan panas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Hohoho.. bolehkah kita biarkan pasangan kaido melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sejenak? Ah, boleh lah… soalnya aku ingin melihat kamar lainnya. Apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan isi kamar SuLay? Kalau aku sih iya…. ^_^ baiklah mari kita coba intip.

Suho menekuk kaki lay sehingga membuat lubang surga yeoja itu terlihat terbuka sempurna. Dia menggocok sebentar juniornya sebelum mulai memasukkan senjata andalannya kedalam liang hangat lay.

"aarrggh,," lay mencengkeram kuat bahu suho untuk melampiaskan rasa perih dan sakit yang mendera kewanitaannya. Meski memang bukan yang pertama tapi tetap saja sakit saat junior besar suho merasukinya.

JLEB..

"aahh,," desah keduanya lega saat kedua milik mereka menyatu. Tak menunggu lama, suho mulai menggerakkan pinggulya perlahan.

"aahh.. ahh,," racau lay.

Makin lama gerakan suho makin cepat dan menuntut. Tak jarang saking kuatnya sodokanya sehingga membuat ranjang mereka berdecit nyaring.

"aagghhh, agghhmm… eenggh,,,suho,, ahh, disana,, ahh,,, aggghhmmmm.."

Lay meremas kuat rambut hitam suho saat namja tampan itu menumbuk titik terdalammnya.

"aahh.. eenggh,, tentu.. my lady.. ash,, ashh,,,," suho makin menguatkan gerakan pinggulnga sehingga junior besarnya masuk makin kedalam.

"aagghh…nngghh….su,,aahh,,,hhoo,….aahh.." racau lay makin kencang.

Seriring dengan makin gencarnya sosokan suho, lay juga merasa benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu makin membesar di dalamnya.

"aahh, suho…aku,,, aarrrghhh…" lay mendapat orgasmenya lebih dulu.

Suho merasakan cairan hangat mili lay merembes keluar. "aaggh,, aggh,, aku juga,, aahh,,,, aaahrrrrrgghhhhh.." suho menyemburkan cairan hangatnya kedalam rahim lay tak lama kemudian. Dia memeluk tubuh lay erat.

"kau hebat sayang.." katanya lalu mencium kening lay lebut. Lay haya diam karea tubuhnya masih sangat lemas.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat…"

Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama pada namja tampan bergelar bangsawan itu.

Malam ini keempat pasangan bahagia itu mereguk nikmat dan hangatnya cinta yang membara. mereka larut dalam panas dan menggairahkannya percintan mereka sampai tak sadar kalau mereka melakukannya hampir semalaman.

Pagi ini matahari sudah meninggi, namun belum nampak satupun yang terlihat keluar kamar. Bahkan dio dan lay yang terbiasa bangun di pagi haripun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Rupanya kegiatan mereka semalam membuat tenaga mereka terkuras habis.

Dio mengerjapkan mata bulatnya saat ia merasakn bisa-bisa matahari mulai mengusiknya. "eeuunghh.." dia melenguh pelan sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

Tidur dalam dekapan hangat kai membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat kekasihnya itu masih terlelap sambil menggengam tangannya.

"kai.." dio mengelus lembut dada polos kai yang tersekspos bebas.

"eennhh…" kai tak membuka matanya justru ia makin mengeratkan pelukannnya pada tubuh mungil dio.

"bangun kai,, ini sudah pagi.." kata dio lembut.

"hhmmm.. biarkan saja,," jawabnya tak mau tau.

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau bangun, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bangun. Aku harus mandi.." katanya jengah.

Kai membuka matanya kecil "kita mandi bersama saja bagimana?" godanya

Blush….

Wajah dio memerah "kai,," rengeknya.

Kai terkekeh pelan, "heheh,, baiklah,, baiklah…. Mandi sana sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan kembali memakanmu.." katanya.

o.o mata dio membulat "yak.. kita bahkan baru melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu kai.." omelnya.

Kai mengendikan bahunya acuh "memangnya aku peduli, jika kau tak segera beranjak dari sini maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menguncimu seharian di kamar." Ancamnya.

Dio buru-buru membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman kai. "iisshh,, dasar kau mesum..!" kesalnya sambil memunguti bajunya yang dibuang sembarangan oleh kai.

"hahahhaha.." suara tawa puas kai mengeras.

Setelah berpakaian dio keluar kamar disana. Tanpa di sengaja ia berpapasan dengan lay yang terlihat sedang mendumal.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya dio.

"ah,, tidak ada,,aku hanya sedang kesal pada suho…iisshh, bisa-bisanya dia tak mengizinkanku keluar kamar." Keluhnya.

"hhh,, kau tahu aku juga sama. Kai menahanku hingga hampir fajar.." ceritanya.

"wah..? ada apa kalian pagi-pagi begini sudah berkumpul." Kata baekhyun yang terlihat berjalan perlahan sambil mengucek matanya.

"nona? Anda memakai baju apa itu?" kata lay yang merasa heran melihat penampilan baekhyun.

"ah, ini namaya piama,, aku tak mau tidur memakai baju ketat seperti milik kalian, benda itu menyiksa tubuhku." Katanya.

"ahh, begitu. Jadi baju itu yang biasa di gunakan ditempat kalian?" Tanya dio.

Baekhyun mengangguk "ini lebih paraktis dan nyaman. Oiya, kalian mau kemana?"

"kami? Eum kalau saya akan mandi tapi kalau dio saya tak tahu nona, kami tadi berpapasan di sini." Jawab lay.

"eh? Aku juga ingin mandi.

"apa ada yang mengatakan mandi?" kata tao yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"nona… anda mengagetkan saja." Kata dio sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hehe,, maaf. Apa tadi ada yang mengatakan mandi?" ulangnya.

Ketiga yeoja itu mengngguk "ya, nona."

"ah,, kebetulan aku juga ingin mandi. Badanku rasanya lengket semua. Aigoo, naga itu membuatku berantakan,," katanya polos.

"hahhhhaaa, itulah kehebatan mereka tao-er." Balas baekhyun.

"Ne, kau benar eonie. Eum berhubung kita sama-sama ingin mandi bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja?"

"eh..? mandi bersama" kaget dio sambil lagi-lagi menunjukan ekspresi mengemaskan dnegan mata bulatnya yang terbuka sempurna.

"eum, terdengar menyenangkan.." jawab baekhyun.

"bagaiman dio? Lay? Kalian mau kan bergabung bersama kami…." Tanya tao.

"eeuummm..baiklah..nona" jawab keduanya.

Keempat yeoja cantik itu akhirnyasepakat mandi di kolam besar yang ada di bagian belakang rumah besar itu, kolam itu memang biasa di gunakan untuk mandi namun karena sudah lama tak ada yang menghuni rumah itu jadi kolam itupun hanya di anggurkan begitu saja. Namun secara berkala pelayan-pelayan disana selalu merawatnya.

Setelah membubuhkan ramuan dan pengharum alami buatan dio da lay mereka berempat merendam tubuh lelah mereka didalam kolam berair hangat itu nyaman.

"astaga,, ini nyaman sekali…" kata tao sambil memainkan airnya.

"kau benar tao-er.. ternyata ini tak kalah dari spa di tempat kita." Serunya.

Selama mandi mereka saling ngobrol dan menggoda satu sama lain.

"wah,, suho liar juga.. aigo,, sampai merah begitu.." pekik baekhyun saat melihat kiss mark milik lay yang ada di atas dada.

"tsskk, seperti chanyeol oppa tidak saja.. lihat lah tubuhmu eonnie bisakah kau menyebutkan bagian mana saja yang tak ada tanda merahnya, eoh?" sengit tao

Baekhyun tergelak "hahhhhaaa,,, kau benar.. kau benar..aaiishh, kalian tahu aku bahkan nyaris pingsan semalam! chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang gila.." keluhnya.

"kai juga,, dia aaiishh… milikku masih sakit sekali.." kata dio pelan.

Tao memandang teman-temannya"ya,, itulah resiko kita, teman-teman. Kekasih kita memang sangat menyeramkan saat mereka ada di atas ranjang." Kata tao yang langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh yang lainnya.

"wow.. ternyata kalian membicarakan kami di belakang,eoh?" kata sebuah suara.

"rupanya gadis kecilku ini nakal juga,, hhmm.."sahut yang lain.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka yang telah berani membicarakan kita di belakang kita saudara-saudara.." kata sebuah suara yang lainnya lagi

"kalian harus lihat apa yang akan kami lakukan.." lanjut yang lain

TBC

Hhaah! Ige mwo ya..? nc stengah-setengah? Hehehehehe

Pasti semua reader mau pada nimpukin aku pake palu..! ^^v peace guys.

Sorry buat keterlambatan lanjutan ini ff, abis aku sempet ilang mood gitu buat nulis.

Well, biar mood aku muncul lagi, gimana kalau kalian dukung aku pake repiu,eoh? Siapa tahu kalo aku lihat repiuan kalian banyak aku jadi makin semangat,eoh? Eothe?

Baiklah tak perlu banyak cing-cong lagi

Sampai jumpa lain waktu…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE : DRAGONSWAN

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : SUPRANATURAL, ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHANYEOLAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

*WU YI FAN aka Draco Kris

*HUANG ZI TAO aka Huang Zi Tao

* And the others...

DISLCAIMERS

This story based on Sherlyn Kenyon but this ff is mine

Tao memandang teman-temannya"ya,, itulah resiko kita, teman-teman. Kekasih kita memang sangat menyeramkan saat mereka ada di atas ranjang." Kata tao yang langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh yang lainnya.

"wow.. ternyata kalian membicarakan kami di belakang,eoh?" kata sebuah suara.

"rupanya gadis kecilku ini nakal juga,, hhmm.."sahut yang lain.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka yang telah berani membicarakan kita di belakang kita saudara-saudara.." kata sebuah suara yang lainnya lagi

"kalian harus lihat apa yang akan kami lakukan.." lanjut yang lain

.

.

.

Part fourteen begin….

"yak! Kenapa kalian semua kemari,eoh! Tidak lihat kami sedang mandi!" sembur baekhyun kesal.

"gege,, keluar sana.. tao kan sedang asik mandi bersama teman tao…" rengek tao.

Lay dan dio hanya diam sembari tangannya sibuk menutupi tubuh mereka dengan busa-busa sabun yang bertebaran disekeliling mereka.

"wae? Ini rumah gege,, jadi gege bisa masuk kemana saja gege mau,.." jawab kris cuek.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "gege jelek!"

"biar aku jelek kau tetap mencintaiku, jadi apa peduliku,eoh?" jawab kris.

"oh,, ayolah janagn mulai. Maaf kami masuk mendadak nona-nona. Kami kesini karena kami juga ingin mandi. Tak bolehkan kami ikut bergabung?" kata suho lebih sopan.

"ne, suho benar. Tubuh kami terasa lengket semua belum lagi bau ini… iisshh,," imbuh kai.

Baekhyun memandang tao sambil memberi tatapan penuh maksud.

"bagaimana boleh tidak?" begitulah kira-kira artinya.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "baiklah,, kalian boleh ikut mandi cepat masuk sebelum kami berubah fikiran." Putus tao yang langsung membuat senyuman lebar menguar dari bibir keempat namja tampan itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi mereka berdua masuk kedalam kolam yang penuh busa lalu mulai mendekati kekasih mereka masing masing.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mandi mereka dengan riang. Tak jarang mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"aiigoo.. suho-ya.. bisakah kau bermain lebih lembut,eoh? Kau tak lihat lay begitu kasihan.." ejek baekhyun pada suho.

"mwo? Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada kekasihmu itu nona. Kau tak terlihat lebih baik dari lay-layku." Jawab suho skak mat!

"yak! Kenapa aku jadi di ikut sertakan!" protes chanyeol yang merasa dirinya disindir.

"hahahhaha…" semua yang ada disana tersenyum senang.

Tak berapa lama mereka menyudahi acara mandi ceria mereka. Setelah itu mereka kembali kekamar untuk ganti baju baru kemuian keluar lagi untuk sarapan.

Pasangan chanbaek yang paling akhir menduduki kursi mereka. Baru setelah mereka lengkap kris mulai membaca doa sebelum mereka makan.

"malam ini aku akan ke hutan elezar untuk membebaskan sam" kata kris tiba-tiba.

Mata tao membulat "mwo? T..tapi ge.. bukankah berbahaya jika gege kesana? Siapa tahu itu hanya jebakan?" kata tao cemas

"jebakan atau bukan, gege harus tetap kesana baby. Sam ada di tangan mereka." Kata kris mencoba mencari pengertian tao.

"tapi ge,,"

"aku akan ikut denganmu" potong kai.

"saya juga, pangeran" sambung chanyeol

"aku juga akan ikut denganmu." Kata suho mengekor

Kris tersenyum saat melihat ketulusan saudara-saudaranya. "aku tahu maksud baik kalian, tapi ini bukan pertempuran kalian. Ini adalah masalahku. Aku tak ingin kalian juga terlibat." Kata kris

"masalahmu juga masalah kami, kris. Ingat kita satu klan." Jawab suho diplomatis.

"meski saya bukan dari golongan anda, tapi saja akan tetap membela anda pangeran." Jawab chanyeol mantap.

"mereka benar. Kau tentu belum lupa seberapa licik mereka,bukan? Buktinya mereka dengan mudah mengadu dombamu dengan chanyeol. Jadi kurasa pergi kesana sendiri bukan jalan yang baik." Kata kai mencoba menasehati kris.

Kris terlihat berfikir. Ia tahu semua yang mereka katakan ada benarnya.

"mereka benar kris, kau tak boleh gegabah untuk masalah ini." Kata baekhyun.

"hhh,, baiklah. Kita akan menyusun rencana kalau begitu." Putusnya.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat mengangguk setuju.

Empat pasang kekasih itu mulai berfikir tentang rencana mereka meskipun sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali saja para wanita ikut menyumbang ide namun keberadaan mereka cukup membantu untuk menenagkan kekalutan hati para namja tampan itu.

"baiklah, sudah kita putuskan. Aku akan pergi dengan suho sedangkan chanyeol dan kai akan berjaga di tempat ini untuk menjaga para gadis."

Kai dan chanyeol mengangguk. "aku yakin mereka pasti akan mencari kelemahanku. Aku pastikan mereka akan mencari mateku."

"kau benar, mate kita adalah kelemahan terbesar yang kita miliki." Jawab suho.

"maka dari itu aku minta kai dan chanyeol untuk bersiap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata kris.

"tentu, pangeran." Jawab chanyeol matap.

"tentu, saja. Kau tak perlu kawatir. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran mereka." Kata kai tiba-tiba.

"eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya tao tak mengerti.

"aku seorang mind reader. Aku bisa membaca semua isi otak mereka dengan mudah. Jadi kurasa untuk sekedar menebak taktik mereka, itu bukan masakh untukku." Katanya enteng.

"waahh…! Benarkah kau bisa membaca fikiran?" kata baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk "aku tahu kau sedang menginginkan cincin berlian yang beberapa waktu lalu kau lihat dengan chanyeol hyung bukan?" kata kai telak.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget "eoh,, bb…bagaimana..wah..! dia benar-benar bisa membaca fikiranku." Kata baekhyun.

"baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mengandalkan kemampuanmu kai."

"tentu, kau tenang saja."kata kai mantap.

Setelah sarapan selesai mereka semua kembali berkumpul didalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas yang berisikan lukisan-lukisan hasil karya teo. Mereka kembali berdiskusi untuk memantapkan rencana mereka.

Hari ini tao merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa hari sudah kembali gelap. Dia dan kris sedang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Tao sedang membantu kris memakai bajunya.

"berjanjilah satuhal ge…" kata tao sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan kris yang ada diatasnya.

"berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat…hhiikkss,, hikks,," kata tao sambil mulai terisak. Ia mencengkeram erat baju kris sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kris.

"ssstt. Jangan menangis baby… gege janji gege akan kembali untukmu." Kata kris sambil mendekap erat tubuh tao yang bergetar karena menangis.

"hiks,,hiks,,gege sudah berjanji,, hiks,.. hikks,, gege tak boleh bohong." Cicitnya.

"gege tahu… sudah jangan menangis. Kau seharusnya menyemangati gege buakan menangsi begini." Kata kris smabil mengusap lembut lelehan air mata tao.

"mianhe, ge… tao hanya takut,, tao takut gege akan meninggalkan tao.. tao tidak mau kehilangan gege…" rengaknya lagi.

"siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau akan kehilangan gege,eoh? Gege sudah berjanji padamu untuk kembali jadi kau harus percaya bahwa gege akan kembali maka itu akan menjadi tambahan semangat untuk gege, arrachi..?" katanya.

Tao mengangguk patuh meski masih terisak.

"nah,, sekarang tersenyum dan beri aku ciuman." Kata kris sambil tersenyum tampan.

Tao tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan bibirnya keatas bibir tipis kiris.

"tao mencintai gege.." katanya setelah memberikan kecupan kilat pada bibir merah itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu , baby.." kata kris lalu memeluk tubuh tao erat.

.

.

Suho memandang lay yang kini sedang membantunya memakai baju. Dia heran melihat lay yang betah membisu sejak tadi. "kau kenapa diam saja?" katanya.

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab lay sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengancingkan kemeja khas bangsawan milik suho.

Suho mencekal tangan lay yang ada di dadanya. "katakan, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kata suho tajam.

Lay diam namun tiba-tiba terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya "hikks,, hikss,,"

Suho sedikit terkejut medengar isakan itu "eh,, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Maafkan aku,,,," katanya

"hikss,, hikss,, "lay makin terisak.

"sayang,, ada apa…?" suho menakup wajah basah lay untuk menatapnya.

"hiks,, aku… Aku takut…" kata lay lirih.

Kening suho mengekerut bingung. "takut? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"hikss, aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padamu,, aku tak mau kau terluka,," katanya jujur.

Suho tersenyum mendengar kata-kata lay. "kanapa kau harus taku,eoh? Apa kau tak yakin pada kemampuanku?" katanya.

Lay menggeleng "bukan itu maksudku, aku haya merasa kawatir saat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tetang klan archito itu. Aku takut mereka akan melukaimu." Jawabnya.

Suho menatap wajah cantik lay dalam "lihat mataku lay" perintah suho.

Lay menatap manic hitam kekasihnya itu lembut. "apa kau lihat ada keraguan dalam mataku?" kata suho.

Lay menggeleng.

"apa kau lihat ketakutan disana?" katanya lagi

Sekali lagi lay menggeleng.

"lalu apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tak akan kalah melawan mereka." Kata suho yakin

Lay meberanikan diri memeluk suho. "aku tahu… hanya saja,, aku takut, aku takut kau terluka.." katanya

"luka itu tak akan terasa sakit saat kau ada disisku, sayang. Lukaku akan sembuh hanya dengan sentuhan lembutmu." Kata suho menenagkan.

Lay memukul pelan dada suho. "kau ini. Aku serius.." rengeknya.

"aku juga… memang kau fikir aku bercanda,eoh?" jawabnya.

Lay mendongak dan memandang wajah tampan itu dalam "kau harus berjanji kembali kerumah untukku." Katanya

Suho mengangguk lalu mengecup kening lay mesra. "tentu sajasayangku. tunggu aku, aku akan pulang untukmu." Kata suho mantap.

Tengah malam yang mereka nanti akhirnya tiba. Kris dan suho sudah terlihat siap pergi.

"aku pergi" pamitnya pada tao. Dia mengecup kening tao lalu mengecup singkat bibir tao sebelum melangkah keluar.

Sama dengan kris dia terlihat mendekap tubuh mungil lay sambil mencium pucuk kepala yeoja itu sayang.

"aku berjanji ini tak akan lama." Katanya

Lay mengangguk lalu tersenyum "aku tahu. Aku mencintamu, pangeran.." katanya lembut.

"aku juga,," katanya lalu mengecup kilat bibir lay sebelum mengikuti kris menaiki kudanya.

"baiklah, sekarang kita berkumpul di dalam. Kita tak boleh terpisah apaun yang terjadi." Kata chanyeol

Semua mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun mencengkaram erat lengan chanyeol.

"tenanglah baby,,, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."kata chanyeol mencoba menenagkan baekhyun yang Nampak cemas.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol lembut. "arraseo.."

.

.

"kita sudah masuk kawasan hutan. Mulailah berjaga." Pesan kris

"aku tahu, kau juga sebaiknya waspada." Jawab suho.

Kris mengangguk singkat.

Mereka berhenti di tengah hutan yang gelap. Disana ada sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas.

"kau sudah datang saudaraku.." kata sebuah suara.

Kris melihat sekeliling namun sosok itu belum muncul.

"tunjukan dirimu." Kata kris lantang.

Tak berapa lama terlihat sebuah cahaya terang di langit malam. Seekor naga hijau terang terbang rendah di hadapan mereka. Sesaat setelah tubuhnya mendekati tanah naga itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok manusia.

"lama tak melihatmu adik kecil." Katanya sarkastik

Kris mendecih pelan. "bisakah kau hentikan basa-basimu itu. Cepat tujukan dimana sam." Jawab kris

"hhoho,, kau tak sabaran sekali rupanya, baiklah kalau begitu. Zico tunjukan dimana orang itu." Perintahnya pada entah pada siapa.

Tak berapa lama sekelbat bayangan berkelebat cepat didepan mereka.

"sam.." teriak kris

"kris…?" katanya ragu,

"iya ini aku..kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"ya,,, aku baik." Jawab sam

"hohohoo. Cukup sudah melodrama menyedihkanmu itu. Sekarang serahkan barang itu padaku." Katanya

Kris mendesis marah saat menatap sosok dalam kegelapan itu. Dia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan padanya.

"aku sudah menyerahkannya. Sekarang sam akan pulang bersamaku. " kaya kris.

"tentu, saudaraku kau bleh pergi.. silahkan.." katanya.

Kris turun dari kudanya lalu menghampiri sam yang duduk meringkuk di depan kudanya. Dia meraih bahu sam pelan. "sam.." katanya pelan.

Orang yang dipanggil sam itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kris terkejut saat melihat itu buaknlah sam.

"kau bukan sam!" desisnya geram.

Sosok itu kembali berdiri. "memang.. aku zico.. malaikat pencabut nyawa adikmu. Aku rasa aku akan senang jika kau menjadi tagetku selanjutnya." Katanya

"menjauh darinya kris.." teriak suho dari belakang.

Kris melompat kebelakang sesaat setelah peringatan suho. Dan benar saja ternyata zico diam-diam menyembunyikan sebilah pedang di balik jubahnya.

"well,, sepertinya ini akan menarik." Desis zico senang.

"Dasar mahluk pengecut sialan! Kenapa kau membohongiku!" teriak kris kesal

"hahahah… kau seperti tak tahu aku saja? Memang kapan aku pernah berkata jujur padamu? Dasar bodoh!" katanya bangga. Dia membuka bungkusan yang tadi kris lempar padanya.

"APA-APAAN INI!"teriaknya kesal.

"hah! Kau fikir aku akan jatuh dalam perangkap murahanmu itu dua kali mahluk brengsek!" kata kris sarkstik.

"zico! Lenyapkan mereka! " perintahnya.

Zico menyeringai mengerikan "dengan senang hati, tuanku!" katanya.

Dia menatap kris tajam. "kau milikku sekarang!" katanya sebelum terbang dan menerjang tubuh kris.

Pertarungan sengit antara kris dan zico berlangsung sengit. Kedua namja tampan itu saling beradu kekuatan dan menjatuhkan.

"kau hebat,, hosh,, hosh.. hosh.. " kata zico sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"tak usah banyak bicara! Cepat selesaikan ini!" desis kris sebelum menerjang tubuh zico sekali lagi.

Selagi kris sibuk dengan zico, suho mencoba mencari diama mereka menawan sam. Dan bingo! Dengan kekuatan fikirannya suho bisa dengan mudah mencari dimana mereka menyembunyikan sam. Secepat kilat dia segera berpindah tempat menuju sam berada.

Disana dia dihadapkan dengan beberapa penjaga bertubuh kekar yang nampak menjaga sebuah kurungan besar.

"menyingkir dari sana jika kalian masih ingin melihat dunia besok pagi." Kata suho pelan.

Namja-namja kekar itu menoleh untuk mencari orang yang baru saja bicara pada mereka. Saat mereka melihat sosok suho mereka tergelak. "hahahaha..hai anak kecil.. pulang dan tidurla! ibumu pasti mencarimu!" ejek salah satu yang sedang duduk sambil memegangi sebotol minuman di tanganya.

"jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatkan kalian tuan-tuan" kata suho dengan suara lembut bak nyanyain lullabay.

"hohoho.. kami takut sekali anak kecil.." ejek yang lain sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"baiklah kalau begitu tuan-tuan aku tak akan segan lagi….." sesaat setelah suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya mendadak menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"yak! Kemana bocah itu?" Tanya namja kekar itu pada temannya.

"mana aku ta,,,huugghh..! sebuah pukulan telak mendarat sempurna di ulu hati namja itu sehingga membuat tubuhnya ambruk menabrak meja.

"tsskk,, berhentilah minum! Tubuhmu jadi bau dan kau susah bergerak." kata suho sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh tubuh namja yang telah ambruk itu.

"kau…" desis yang lain nyalang.

Suho melemaskan tanganya pelan "jadi, siapa yang ingin maju lebih dulu?" katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"terima ini bocah tengik..!" teriak ketiga namja kekar itu kompak. Ketiganya serentak menerjang tubuh suho namun sayang suho sudah menghilang dari sana.

"dasar bocah tengik! Dima,,,huugghh..!" namja kekar itu menerima sebuah pukulan telak di belakang kepalnya yang langsung membuatya mabruk mencium tanah.

"kau,, hhiiaa,,,!" namja yang lain bersiap menerjang suho, namun sekali lagi tubuh suho mengelak dengan mudah bak oang yang tengah menari. Pukulan itu lewat begitu saja.

Sho menyeringai sebelum balik menerang namja itu telah.

Bruuukk…! Tubuh namja itu terhempas ketanah tak bergerak.

Suho memndang tajam satu namja yang tersisa. "hanya tinggal kau seorang, kau boleh memilih maju atau kau bisa pergi dalam damai."tawar suho. Namja itu terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu kabur begitu saja. Suho berjalan mendekati sebuah kurungan besar yang tadinya mereka jaga.

"hai sam,.." katanya ramah poda sosok yag terlihat meringkuk di dalam kurungan.

Sosok itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "kkkau, suho?" tanyanya

Suho tersenyum sekilas sebelum membuka teralis itu dengan sekali sentakan." Ayo pergi, kris sedang menunggu kita." Katanya.

"kris? Dia benar-benar datang?" tanyannya

Suho mengangguk. "ya, dan sekarang dia sedang bertarung dengan zico." Jawabnya.

Suho segera memapah tubuh lemah sam dalam rengkuhannya. "kita pergi.." katanya lalu mulai mengangkat suho.

Disisi lain kris dan zico sudah bersimbah peluh dan darah. Keduanya terkapar di atas tanah sambil memegangi dada mereka masing-masing.

"hosh,,hosh.. hh,, kenapa kau membunuh yun? Bukankah dia kakakmu?" Tanya kris sambil mengerang sakit.

"dia bukan kakakku lagi saat dia menghianati klan kami. Hh,, hh,," bjawab zico tanpa beban.

"aku rasa kau terlalu naïf. Tidakkah kau berfikir setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidup mereka masing-masing? Kakakmu telah memilih adikku untuk hidupnya? Dan apakah kau juga tak memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai dan ingin kau lindungi?" kata kris lagi.

"hhh… cinta? Apa itu cinta? Aku tak mengenal kata-kata menjijikan itu." Jawab zico sambil mengusap mulutnya yang berdarah.

"kau hanya harus percaya padanya maka cinta akan datang padamu." Kata kris.

"hhh,, hentikan omomg kosongmu. Sebaiknya kita tuntaskan saja ini semua sampai disini." Kata zico.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia kembali menghantam kris kuat. Kris terhuyung kebelakang dan tubuhnya sukses menabrak pohon-pohon besar di belakangnya. Namun alih-alih membunuh kris justru zicolah yang terlihat terkapar tak berdaya karena sebuah cakat kris menancap dalam pada dadanya.

Wujud naga zico kembali berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Dia menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "aarrghh…" raungnya.

Kris berusaha berdiri meski tertatih. "pergilah, aku mengampunimu." Kata kris

Zico menatap kris heran "kenapa? Kenapa kau melepaskanku? Aku yang membunuh adikmu!" katanya

Kris memandang zico lembut. "aku tahu, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu." Katanya

"tidak! Aku tak mau! Kau seharusnya membunuhku!" teriaknya

"aku tak mau meneruskan dendam yang tak akan ada ujungnya ini. Aku ingin hidup damai, hidup bahagia dengan keluargaku." Kata kris lirih.

"kita lahir dari darah yang sama, hanya saja takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan kita. Aku berfikir jika tak ada satu orang yang mulai berdamai maka tak akan ada yang mulai. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih berdamai dengan kalian. Aku berharap nantinya akan makin banyak kaumku yang mengikuti jalanku dan kita akan hidup dalam damai selamanya." Imbuh kris lalu berjalan tertatih meninggalkan zico yang masih terlihat shock.

Kris berjalan terhuyung menuju kudanya. Tubuhnya nyaris tak dapat ia rasakan. "kris…..!"teriak sam saat melihat tubuh kris ambruk di tanah.

Sam merengkuh tubuh penuh luka kris "kris… kris.." katanya panic saat melihat mata kris terpejam.

Kris tersenyum menatap kakak satu satunya itu. "sam,, aku merindukanmu." Katanya sambil terbatauk darah.

"sudah,.. jangan banyak bicara. Kita pulang.. bertahanlah." Katanya lalu menaikkan tubuh kris keatas kuda.

Sam, suho dan kris meninggalkan hutan segera. Sepanjang perjalanan sam terus berharap kris masih bisa bertahan.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah. Tao sudah menjerit histeris saat melihat seseorang yang ia yakin bernama sam sedang membopong tubuh lemah bersimbah darah kris.

"GEGE..!" teriak tao sambil berlinang air mata.

"cepat bawa dia kekamar dia harus segera di obati." Kata sam

Chanyeol dan kai mengekor di belakang sam. Tao tak ketinggalan mengikuti mereka.

Sam membaringkan tubuh kris diatas ranjang. Sam mulai melakuakan gerakan gerakan aneh sambil terus merapalkan kata-kata yang tao tak mengerti.

"kau mate kris?" Tanya sam pada tao.

Tao mengangguk cepat "bagus. Aku butuh kau untuk membangunkan kris." Katanya

"eh? Maksudmu?"

"kris ada diambang kehidupannya. Dia sekarang sedang bimbang. Kalau kau masih ingin bersama kris cepat tarik dia kembali sebelum rohnya memilih bebas." Kata sam.

Dahi tao mengernyit bingung "bagaimana caranya? Tao tak tahu!" paniknya.

"cepat naik ke atas ranjang dan peluk kris. Kau akan tahu caranya saat kalian sudah berdekatan." Katanya

Tao buru-buru berlari kearah kris dan langsung memeluk tubuh kris.

Saat tubuhnya menubruk kris sebuah cahaya putih menyelingkupi mereka. Tao dibuat bingung melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang serba putih.

"tao dimana?" gumamnya.

Dia mulai mencari dimana kris. Dia berjalan takut-takut di jalan yang di dominasi warna putih itu sendiri. "gege..,.." panggil tao.

"gege… dimana? Lanjutnya.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya ia melihat sesosok tubuh sedang berjalan mendekati sebuah cahaya terang di depannya. Dari posturnya dia tahu benar itu kris.

"GEGE JANGAN!" teriak tao yang sukses membuat kris menoleh menatapnya.

"baby.." kata kris pelan

Tao berlari mendekati kris namun ia terhalang sebuah tembok transparan yang membatasi mereka. "jangan pergi kesana ge, tao mohon.." kata tao sambil terisak.

"tapi ada teo dan orang tuaku disana. Mereka memanggilku untuk bergabung." Jawab kris ragu

"tidak! gege tak boleh meninggalkan tao sendiri. Bukankah gege sudah berjanji pada tao. Gege berjanji tak pernah meninggalkan tao.. hiks,, hiskk. Gege… kajjima…" pelas tao sunguh-sunguh.

Kris erlihat makin bimbang. Dia terihat melihat kanan dan kirinya berkali-kali. "gege… kumohon…" kata tao lagi.

"kris…" pangil teo lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya yang bercahaya.

Kris memandang tangan itu ragu. Dia menatap adik kesayanganya itu lama. "maafkan aku teo, kurasa kita harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa bersama lagi." Kata kris

Teo terlihat tersenyum "baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu disini kris.." katanya dengan senyum indah yang sangat kris rindukan. Tak berapa lama bayangan keluarganya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Namun dengan jelas ia melihat ayah, ibu, teo dan yun tersenyum manis padanya.

Tao terduduk sambil terus terisak namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merengkuhnya. "baby…." Pangilnya lembut.

"gege…! Pekik tao senang dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh kris.

"ssstt… uljima….gege minta maaf sudah membuatmu menangis." Kata kris sambil mengusap pelan rambut halus tao.

"gege jangan pernah pergi dari tao. Tao tak bisa hidup tanpa gege.." cicit tao.

"gege tahu, baiklah ayo kita pulang." Kata kris lalu sekali lagi sebuah cahaya putih melingkupi mereka.

.

.

Tao dan kris sedang duduk santai di teras rumah mereka yang asri. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan erat.

"minggu depan kita akan mengunjungi orang tuamu baby.." kata kris pada tao yang sedang asik bergelayut manja dalam dadanya.

"eung…" jawabnya singkat.

"setelah itu kita menikah.." katanya.

"eung.." lagi-lagi hanya anggukan dan suara kecil yang tao keluarkan dari bibir manisnya.

.

.

.

Years letter…..

"BABY LU! JANGAN NAIK DISITU KAU BISA JATUH!" teriak baekhyun tinggi saat melihat anak gadisnya menaiki sebuah pohon tinggi di belakang rumah mereka yang luas.

"baby baek….bisakah kau turunkan suaramu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Keluh chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU MASIH TERLIHAT TENANG BEGITU! KAU LIHAT KAN ANAK KITA SEDANG MELAKUKAN APA, HAH!" teriaknya kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menjawab, ia malah asik membolak-balik korannya. "hhmm,," gumamnya.

"HAH! AKU BISA GILA MELIHAT KELAKUAN KALIAN BERDUA! DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOL LAKUKAN SESIATU UNTUK MEMBUAT ANAKKU TURUN!" kesal baekhyun sambil menatap geram suaminya itu.

"baiklah…" jawab chanyeol pelan.

"baby lu…"

"yeah dad!"

"what do you see there?"

"a mazing view dad!you have see it by your self dad1 come here! I can see the entire town form here!" jawab seorang yeoja mungil berparas cantik bak dewi. Rambutnya yang sewarna emas berkibar indah diterpa angin yang sedang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

"do you like it?" kata chanyeol

"Yeah, dad! It's cool! I like it!"

"allright, but can you go down now ? Don't you hear that your mom shout at you, princess?" katanya.

Gadis mungil bernama lengkap Park Luhan itu mendecih pelan lalu dengan langkah anggun mulai menuruni pucuk cemara bertinggi 25m itu pelan.

"she always do that! Hhh,,, she drive me crazy with her high note, dad!" keluhnya.

"hahaha,, I know, I know. But, if you still want that white porche I suggest you to do it soon."

"what? Are you serious dad? Mom gonna take it for me?" seru luhan girang.

"offcourse not." Jawab ayahnya.

Bibir indah luhan mengerucut kesal.

"but, I'll take it for you if you be a good girl today." Rayu ayahnya.

Wajah luhan kembali sumringah dia melompat turun dengan anggun tanpa ragu. Setelah tubuhnya menapak tanah dia segera berlari secepat angin menemui ayahnya. "woohhaa! You have my word dad! I'll be a good girl for today!" jawabnya sambil memandang ayahnya yang masih terlihat begitu muda.

Dia mengecup pelan pipi ayahnya sayang "you are the best day in the world dad!" katanya pelan.

"oh, apa lagi sekarang? Yaht? Atau jet baru?" kata baekhyun curiga.

"nothing mom! Chill out…." Kata luhan cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya sambil mengerling penuh arti.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari putrinya baekhyun beralih menatap tajam suaminya "apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anak nakal itu, yeollie?" Tanya baekhyun menyelidik.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya pelan "tak ada, chagi."

"bohong! Kalian pasti menggunakan telepati sialan itu lagi kan? Hh.. aku bisa gila jika kalian selalu saja melakukannya untuk menghindari omelanku." Cerocos baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh ramping baekhyun dari belakang "baby.. kau suka cincin yang di etalase itu kan?" kata chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"eh? Cincin? Yang di paris itu?" Tanya baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol mengagguk pelan "ya, jika kau suka aku akan memberiaknnya untukmu, tapi janji kau tak boleh marah-marah, heum.."kata chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "baiklah.." katanya lalu balas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya. Hilang sudah semua keksalannya.

Like daughter like mother, huh?

.

.

"nah.. sekarang xing-xing sudah cantik.." kata lay senang saat melihat putri cantiknya selesai ia kuncir rambutnya.

"mommy.. apa xing-xing cantik?" kata seorang bocah cantik bermata bulat berpipi tembam itu lucu.

Sang ibu mengangguk "tentu, xing-xing sangat cantik seperti seorang dewi." Katanya.

"benarkah?" kata anak itu sekali lagi.

"tentu saja, sayang! Xing-xing cantik sekali." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat sang ayah.

"daddy.." pekik bocah kecil itu girang.

"halo princess.. bagaimana harimu?" Tanya ayahnya sambil menaikkan tubuh mungil putrinya itu keatas gendongannya.

"semuanya menyenagkan dad. Tadi mom menemani xing-xing bermain, lalu tadi jonathan juga mengajarkan cara berdansa dan cara makan yang baik. Setelah itu xing-xing bermain bersama kaido."ceritanya.

Suho, itulah nama ayah bocah kecil itu terlihat mengangguk. "well, terdengar mengasikkan sekali ya,,"

"tentu saja… apa dad membawa boneka teddy yang xing-xing minta?" tanyanya antusias.

Suho tentu saja mengangguk "tentu, princess. Sekarang lihat kekamarmu. Ada tumpukan teddy bear disana." Jawab suho.

Putri kecilnya langsung meluncur turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Setelah anaknya pergi, suho langsung mendekap tubuh ramping istri cantiknya erat. Dia menyesap harum alami yang menguar lembut dari tubuh wanita yang sudah lima tahun menemani harinya itu seduktif

"kau selalu harum, sayang." Katanya

"kau tidak lelah? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Kata lay namun suho menahan lengannya.

"aku tak butuh mandi tapi aku butuh kau, sayang." Bisik suho lembut di telinga lay sebelum kemudian membalik tubuh lay dan mulai melumat bibir lembut merona itu.

.

.

"dad!" seorang bocah tampan berkulit tan bermata bulat terlihat berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"hai jagoan!" kata ayahnya lalu mengarahkan tanagnnya untuk ber hi five dengan putranya.

"dad! Aku rindu dad! Kenapa dad baru pulang?" keluhnya.

"maafkan dad, jagoan. Dad harus pergi untuk bekerja. Tapi tenang untuk beberapa waktu kedepan dad akan berada dirumah jadi kita bisa bermain ok?" tawa sang ayah

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk senang "yes,sir!" jawabnya tegas ala militer.

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang yeoja dengan perut membuncit menuruni mobil mewah yang terparkir disamping mereka. "bisakah kalian masuk tuan-tuan? Aku harus segera memasak untuk kalian setelah ini" kata yeoja itu.

Kedua namja beda usia itu terlihat tersenyum "oke, mom!" kompak keduanya. Keduanya menggandeng tangan ibu hamil itu lembut.

"hari ini mom akan masak apa?" Tanya bocah kecil itu.

"memang kau mau apa baby dodo.." kata nyonya muda itu lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam putranya.

"mom,, don't call me dodo.. I'm not a kid now." Katanya kesal

Dio, itulah nama ibu hamil itu terlihat tersenyum. "okay, sorry for that, sir. Jadi anak mom yang tampan ini mau makan apa?" ulangnya.

Kaido tersenyum." Eeuumm,, spaghetti will be allright." Jawabnya.

"okay! Lets's have it by now!" kata sang ibu.

"kau mau makan apa kai?" sekarang giliran dio bertanya pada kai, suaminya.

"aku? Sama sajalah. Toh aku selalu suka semua masakanmu, sayang." Jawab kai sambil mencium pipi lembut dio.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Ketiganya berjalan perlahan menuju mobil mereka. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia, bukan?

.

.

"sehunna..! sehunna.. eodiga…?" kris terlihat sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang di halaman rumahnya.

"baby hunnie…. Kau dimana sih..?" kini giliran sang ibu aka tao terlihat ikut bermain.

Seorang namja kecil berkulit putuh pucat berwajah tampan sedang terkikik kecil di balik tumbuhan hijau disekitar rumahnya. "hhihiiih.. mereka lucu sekali.." kikiknya.

"ah,, daddy lelah…sudah mom, sebaiknya kita pergi makan saja.. baby hunnie sedang sembunyi,…" kata kris mencoba memanggil putra kecilnya.

"ah,, betul itu ge,, sudah ayo masuk saja.." pancing tao.

"yak! Mana boleh mom dan dad meningalkan baby hunie…." Sehun muncul dari balik semak lalu memandang kesal orang tuanya. Dia melompat tinggi melewati semak hampir setinggi tubuhnya itu mudah.

"ahahahhaa.. kena kau anak nakal!" kata ayahnya senang.

"habis, baby sembunyi sih, mom kan jadi tidak tahu…." Kata tao.

"tsskk… " kata namja berumur setahun yang tubuhnya sudah setinggi anak seumur 10 tahun kesal.

"ayo masuk, kau lapar kan jagoan?" Tanya kris.

"mom sudah memasakkan makanan favoritmu, ayo masuk."

"baiklah jika mom memaksa…" kata namja bernama lengkap Wu sehun itu cuek. Melihat sehun layaknya melihat kris. Kedua ayah dan anak itu begitu mirip satu sama lain. Tubuh tinggi, kulit pucat dan tatapan mata tajam, sungguh sangat khas kris sekali.

Tao kadang kesal sendiri saat ia menyadari hampir tak secuilpun sehun mewarisi gennya. Tapi dia selalu bersyukur akan kehadiran sehun di tengah kehidupan pernikahannya dan kris. Meski sudah lima tahun menikah, dia baru setahun ini merasakan memiliki buah hati lain cerita dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang dipercaya tuhan untuk memiliki buah hati. Setahun pertama pernikahannya dengan chanyeol, dia dikaruniai seorang gadis mungil yang mereka beri nama luhan. Selanjutnya adalah giliran pasangan kaido dan sulay yang hampir bersamaan melahirkan putra dan putri mereka. Pasangan kaido memberi nama putra mereka kaido, sesuai dengan singkatan nama mereka lalu pasangan sulay memilih menamai putri cantik mereka yizing, nama yang dipilih langsung oleh sang ibu.

Semua anak-anak mereka, mewarisi bakat alami klan ayah mereka. Luhan lahir dengan bakat telekinesis atau mind controller dan telepatynya, kaido dengan teleportasi dan earth controller, yizing dengan mind reader dan healingnya yang mengagumkan dan yang terakhir sehun dengan wind dan flame controller warisan ayahnya.

Setelah memutuskan menikah, mereka semua memutuskan untuk hijrah ke dunia yang lebih modern karena mereka berfikir jaminan kesehatan disana akan lebih terjamin apa lagi mereka tentu saja kawatir dengan prosesi kelahiran anak-anak mereka kelak. Namun bukan berarti mereka melupakan leichester wing begitu saja, negeri asri dan indah itu masih sering mereka kunjungi saat liburan sekolah anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak mereka juga tahu asal-usul mereka dan semuanya menerimanya dengan santai.

Seperti hari ini, semua keluarga bahagia itu sedang berkumpul di rumah kris. Mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi negeri mereka setelah hampir empat bulan yang lalu. Semua sudah bersiap dengan barang bawaannya masing-masing.

"dio,,, kau terlihat makin cantik saat kau hamil…." Pekik baekhyun girang.

"kenapa? Eonnie mau hamil lagi?" celetuk tao.

"mwo..? ahh..aniyo! dua bayi besar itu saja sudah membuatku pusing. Aku rasa aku masih butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengandung lagi." Kata baekhyun ngeri.

"aku malah ingin hamil lagi.." cicit tao.

"dengan senang hati aku akan memberiaknnya baby..! teriak kris keras.

"tsskk!" Decih tao

"baiklah, semuanya sudah siap, mari kita berangkat…!" seru jonathan senang.

Secara bergantain mereka memasukki pintu yang telah dimantarai kris sebelumnya. Saat membuka pintu mereka langsung diarahkan pada pemandangan kota leichester wings yang asri.

"welcome home…"

!FIN!

FFIIUUHHH….! Akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita….! #lap ingus.

Chap endingnya panjang banget yaaa…?

Semoga kalian gak pada bête pas baca ne,

Tenang aku masih punya dua ff yang lagi on going soo.. keep supporting me guys..

I love ya…!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
